


Family Affair

by Directioner1988



Series: Family, Filming & Madness [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Nik Kershaw (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Discovery, Double Dating, Eating Disorders, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hatred, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Racism, Recording, Self-Harm, Touring, Vomiting, affair, performing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 70,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Joseph discovers that John is his biological father





	1. Deacon's One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Joseph's last name is Deacon and unlike in the movie the four lads will be singing and playing their instruments  
> The story is set in the 80's and during the filming of Bohemian Rhapsody and is completely 100% fiction

  **-December 1982-**

**Deciding he needed a change of scenery, 31 one year old John Richard Deacon headed down to New York's Cielo Nightclub for a night out on the town. Heading inside he found himself a seat as far from the rowdy crowd as he possibly could, making his way up to the bar the Leicester lad ordered his drink and took it back to the empty seat when a woman around the same age as him sat next to him clasping her Sex on the Beach cocktail**

**Placing her drink down, careful not to spill any, she looked at John and introduced herself**

**'Hi, I'm Virginia Mazzello' she said with a smile making John feel at ease**

**'Hi Virginia, I'm John Deacon' he smiled back relaxing into his seat as the music boomed around them**

**'What you doing here?' she shouted a little too loudly**

**'Needed a place to get away from my crazy life' John shouted back**

**'Crazy life?' she asks**

**'I'm in a band called Queen, I'm the bassist' he answered**

**'Ah' she replied as John let his curls fall around his face as he nodded**

**As the night wore on both Virginia and John got to know each other a bit more while also downing various drinks ranging from Vodka shots to Jagerbombs. After they left the club at 2am John invited Virginia back to his hotel room, feeling like she didn't want to go home she gladly accepted the invite and both hailed a cab to the hotel where John was staying. Once they had arrived at the hotel, the two made their way to John's room, where John hung a do not disturb sign on the outside door handle.**

**Whether it was the drink that was talking or not the brunette haired lad made his way back to where Virginia was sitting and started to kiss her. As the kiss got deeper, John and Virginia started undress each other until she was left in her underwear and he was in his underpants. John despite his drunken state asked Virginia if it was OK if they went further, nodding a yes John took his t-shirt off before taking his underwear off leaving him in his birthday suit, Virginia soon followed by removed the remaining articles of clothing, she had on. Stepping closer to the bed John let his ruby pink lips connect with rouge lipstick that Virginia was wearing. Being careful John pushes Virginia on the bed before joining her. After making sure she was happy with pressing forward with what they were doing John let his slender fingers slide down her body like a goalkeeper slides to save a goal, until he reaches her pert erect nipples, as he brushes his hand over them she lets out a shrill of pleasure prompting a drunken John to start sucking on one electing more explicit moans from Virginia who felt like she would orgasm right there and then if John didn't stop pleasuring in the way he was.**

**'Want... you... inside... me' Virginia whispered as John began stroking his rock hard erection letting out little squeaks of delectation as he did so**

**'Are you sure?' he asked breaking contact with Virginia as he began sucking on his index finger before slipping it into Virginia, working it in and the curly haired bassist soon added a second saliva covered finger reaching Virginia's spot with every thrust.**

**'Ah... that's... it...John' she moaned as John added a third finger**

**After having his mind be put to rest, John carefully climbed on top of Virginia and slowly entered her making sure he wasn't hurting her. Pulling out the bassist gently pushed himself back in making her groan as he edged towards her sweet spot, thrusting in and out, he couldn't help but let out a continuous line of expletives as he began picking up the pace causing the bed squeak as he started feeling the pressure build up inside him.**

**Feeling she was close to orgasming, she like John let out a consecutive line of fucks as John pounded into her like there was no tomorrow.**

**'God, so... close' she screamed as she rode out her orgasm with John following seconds later repeating her name in short breaths. After several minutes John pulled out and pulled the cover over them and fell to sleep, both unaware of the consequences that were to follow**

**++++**

**-21st September 1983-**

**With a break before Queen started to work on their next album, John suddenly found himself in a New York hospital holding the hand of a heavily pregnant Virginia Mazzello when it dawned on him that the baby she was carrying was his.**

**'Oh shit' he whispered to himself feeling rather stupid for getting himself and Virginia into this situation in the first place, especially considering his wife was pregnant with his third... no fourth child. Luckily for the two of them their families didn't suspect a thing. The day wore pretty much the same way as when they entered the hospital. Seven hours after going into labour baby Joseph Francis Deacon was born**

**'What's going to happen now Joseph is born?' John asked worried that their one night stand was going to be made public**

**'I think it's best we keep this from everybody including Joseph' Virginia answered stroking her son's head as he let out wail before quieting down**

**'OK' John agreed**

**Three days after his son was born John found himself back in the studio working on ideas for the band next album, while visiting his son at every chance he had.**

**As the months wore on John began to wonder if keeping Joseph a secret was worth getting into trouble for, Virginia on the other hand acted like Joseph Jr was Joseph Sr's son.**

**++++**

**-24th November 1991-**

**Getting ready to eat Lunch, Virginia took her oldest son to one side and told him the devastating news that Freddie had died, the 8 year old just broke down, running to his room screaming why, why, why... After explaining how he died Joseph just looked at his mum blankly when she told him that he could have the day off school, causing his siblings to whine 'That's not fair'**

**'Nothing is fair Mary, John that's the way life is, so you either deal with it or you accept it' Virginia reminded her kids, who just wondered off whining at what they've been told**

**Two days later, Joseph and and Virginia landed in London ready to say their final goodbyes to Freddie, when they were joined by an upset John**

**'Daddy' Joseph wailed running into his dad's arms realizing they were probably causing a scene as they headed inside and sat near the back as not to draw attention to themselves**

**The month followed was tough on everyone, Joseph and John couldn't accept the fact that Freddie was gone, hoping they would wake up to find that it was all a horrible dream only to find it wasn't and Brian & Roger felt like a new chapter of Queen had begun whether that chapter was to include John remained to been seen ** 


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four lads are introduced to the press but it ends badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last minute chapter idea I thought of

**-1st August 2017-**

**Performing as their idols was one thing but actually getting to perform in FRONT of their idols was another... Especially seeing as they were set to the play them in the upcoming biopic Bohemian Rhapsody, first though they had to show the real Queen that they had on screen chemistry which for two of them wasn't that difficult as they've acted on screen together when they appeared in the HBO mini series The Pacific as Sledge and Snafu. This though was a whole different experience and one they would never forget, in their life time. Sitting around on the floor waiting 33 year old's Gwilym Lee and Joseph Deacon, 36 year old Rami Malek and 26 year old Ben Hardy began talking about their character roles they were given: Rami: Freddie, Joseph: John, Ben: Roger and Gwilym: Brian when they were brought of their thoughts by John Deacon shouting to get their attention**

**'First things first, I'm Deacy, this is Roger and this Brian' he replied introducing his band mates**

**Stepping forward Brian joined the youngest member and started to explain 'We need to see if you have great on screen chemistry together before we make the announcement of who is to play us'**

**'What if we don't have the chemistry you thought we did have?' Ben asked daring to ask the question, nobody else was going to ask**

**'That's why we are here, to help you. So if you need any help then don't be afraid to ask us' Roger calmly answers joining his band mates**

**The four lads got to soon find out that John was very organised, very shy and really sensitive, Brian was the brain box always coming up with new ideas and wasn't afraid to try new non-music things and Roger was very outspoken, very loud and really stubborn. Using this new knowledge to their advantage, the four lads stood up and headed to the dressing rooms to get changed leaving the three men to chat before returning thirty minutes later dressed in the outfits the band wore in the video for The Miracle. Deciding they were going improvise, the four lads set about pretending they were preparing for a mini gig that started off with the song The Miracle and ended with Bohemian Rhapsody.**

**As they entered the stage, Freddie turns to Roger who asks 'Ready Freddie?', nodding a yes Rami turned back to the small crowd of five people and performed to their hearts content before saying their goodbyes and heading their makeshift dressing room**

**'So what did you think?' Gwilym questioned protected his Red Special**

**'Loved it, it was like you were the real Queen performing' Brian courteously answers**

**'The acting was on point lads, you had the mannerisms down to a T and the way you played those instruments, make it like you've been playing for years' Roger added**

**'You definitely have that on screen chemistry, that we were looking for' John smiles as the lads head off to get changed back into their normal clothes. Joining the other three they found out that they would be announced as the four who would be playing Queen on the 21st August.**

**That evening John as usual started to organise a press conference when his oldest son Robert came racing in chasing his sister with a mouse**

**'Robert, that is disgusting, please go and put it outside, then you can go and apologize to your sister' he replied waiting for answer on the end of the phone.**

**Once he had finally set the date for the announcement while also banning a certain three newspapers from being part of the press conference**

**++++**

**-21st August 2017-**

**They seven lads had been sitting in the room where the press conference was being held for over an hour being asked the usually dumb questions, when one journalist the band would come to know as Samantha puts her hand up and rudely asks** **'So are you going to tell us who these lads are that going to portray Queen?'**

**'Miss, with that attitude I'm surprised you're in the right profession and ask more politely next time and we may just tell you?' John answers quickly shutting Samantha up**

**'How did you come to a conclusion that these four lads were right for the parts of Queen?' A more politer journalist called Frankie asks**

**'We didn't, we just trusted our instincts and went with who we thought were more suited to the part' Roger answers smiling at the young redhead**

**'What did you have to do to prepare for this role?' Samantha questions looking at Ben suspiciously**

**Sensing the young lads uneasiness John speaks up for him 'He had drum lessons and vocals lessons'**

**The band answered several more questions before revealing the four lads who were to play Queen in the film**

**'Are you serious?' this time it was Samantha's "partner" who asked the question**

**'Yes we are thank you very much and FYI you nosy bastard these four young lads have shown to us what they've got to play us and yes we are very happy with our choices, so you can go and fucking shove that question where the fucking sun doesn't shine' Roger snaps at the journalist as Brian stood up**

**'No more questions' he called out ushering Gwilym, Ben, Rami and Joseph outside into his car**

**'Ben, are you alright?'**

**'Yeah, just a little shook up that's all, I didn't think they were going to be that brutal' he responds clipping his seatbelt in**

**That's what they're all like, they don't give a flying fuck who they hurt' Brian exclaims 'To them as long as they have a story then that is all they give a toss about'**

**Back inside Roger stands up and shouts 'Here's a question for most of you lot... How the fuck do you even sleep at night? All you do is write utter bollocks in the hope that somebody will believe it and then when fans find out they go on a is it true dilemma until the truth is admitted'**

**'Not to mention YOU two throwing rude questions at us, I shall see to it that you two are permanently banned from further press conferences' John adds putting them in their place leaving the group of journalists lost for words as they walked out of the press conference full of anger**

**The drive back to Brian's was quiet and long, not that they were happy about the atmosphere but it gave them all time to think about what happened and if was just going to get worse from there on in. Once Brian had pulled into the drive way, he turned to the others, who looked completely down in the dumps, climbing out the car Brian thought back to the press interview and wondered how the hell John and Roger caught on to several of those arrogant assholes were saying. Silently following him inside, they all made their way to the living room where as they took their seats they were greeted by Brian's wife Anita, who looked very puzzled at the quietness that surrounded the room.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who viewed this story


	3. Finding Out Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally comes clean and reveals the truth about Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John plays the drums (I know he only played them once in the music video for One Vision)

  **-September 2017-**

**As John sat down to check his email, he noticed one of his emails that was marked urgent, clicking on it he got the shock of his life when he discovered that Joseph Deacon, HIS secret son was cast to play him in the upcoming Queen biopic Bohemian Rhapsody. Getting straight on the phone, he dialled Brian's number and began pacing up and down the living room**

**'Dad! Please stop pacing the room you're making me feel dizzy' Laura whined as John took a seat only to interrupted by the door bell ringing**

**'I'll get it' Joshua shouted racing to the front door, as he opened it he saw his two Uncles standing there**

**'Dad, it's Uncle Roger and Uncle Brian' he yelled letting to two older men in 'He's in the living room'**

**'So what you think of the cast choices Deacs?' Roger asked entering the living room behind Brian**

**Not having the guts to tell his band mates the truth, John lied by saying that they were great choices but they should really be asking the question once filming was over.**

**'OK, We will be seeing you at the Live Aid filming won't we?' Brian asked**

**'Yeah, wouldn't miss it for anything' John chirped excitedly suddenly changing his tone**

**A week later and John arrived at Bovingdon Airfield, nervously anticipating the arrival of his son, he was shortly joined by Brian and Roger who began to think back to 32 years ago when they standing where the "Queen" cast were going to be standing in a few seconds. With his grey-greenish fixed on the stage John nudged his band mates as Gwilym, Rami, Ben and Joseph took the stage for their first of many rehearsals. Feeling proud John watched as his son picked up the 1961 Fender Precision and carefully placed the Fender Guitar Strap over his head and took his place on stage**

**'Guys, we need you to run through Bohemian Rhapsody' Bryan called out as Rami took his seat at the piano, while the colour drained from Joseph's face, so lifting the strap back from over his head, the curly haired bassist placed it carefully on the floor and covered his mouth before racing off to the nearest toilets, where he started to empty his stomach.**

**'I'll go' John piped up as Gwilym and Rami looked puzzled at what had just happened**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon?' he whispers following the noises of someone retching**

**'I'm in here' he softly mumbles before returning his head over the ceramic bowl**

**John's heart broke when he saw his son in such a state, so being the great person he was, he got down on his knees and started rubbing his son's back as he continued to empty his stomach into the toilet bowl '**

**'Joseph it's OK to be nervous, I was'**

**'Was you?' he asked after flushing the toilet and standing up**

**'Yeah I was' John answered adding 'I threw up over your Uncle Roger' making the younger man smile**

**Shortly after arriving back on the set, a calm but still nervous Joseph took back to the stage where a concerned Gwilym passed him a bottle of water, quietly thanking him the older of the two took a swig before replacing the lid 'Sorry about that he apologised placing the bottle of water down and took his place beside Ben (Roger Taylor) and bowing towards Brian, Roger, John and Phoebe who were watching on. As the first rehearsal got under away, Joseph started to enjoy himself unbeknownst to the chaos that was going unfold over the next few months, taking his place by the microphone nearest the piano.**

**'Again please' Singer called out as Joseph, Ben, Rami and Gwilym took to the front of the stage for their second run through, angering both Roger and Brian**

**'I'd love to know what exactly was wrong with the first rehearsal?' he asked looking at Brian**

**'Nothing, they were perfect' Brian sadly answers with John nodding in agreement**

**'Exactly' the blonde-haired drummer scorned shaking his head in disbelief**

**'Guys, I think we may have a problem' John nodded his head to where Bryan was standing shaking his head**

**'Cut' he snapped storming off leaving the lads confused at what they've done wrong**

**'Gwil, Joe, Ben, Ram just ignore him you were fantastic' John smiled as his two band mates nodded their heads in agreement.**

**'Thanks' Ben smiled**

**'Guys, do you think you could give us a few pointers?' Rami asked shyly**

**'Yeah, I can't see why not, misery ain't gonna return any time soon, so we might as well' Roger piped up as he, John and Brian joined the cast on stage**

**'Wow, seems like yesterday we were standing here ready to perform in front of 72'000 people' Brian reminisced slipping his leather guitar strap over his curls. As it shows Joseph didn't need any pointers as he nailed John's mannerisms to a T, so John helped Ben while Roger helped Rami**

**'I didn't know you played the drums John?' Ben asked watching patiently**

**'Only Fred, Bri and Rog knew after they caught me playing Roger's drum kit during the filming of One Vision' John answered as he stood up allowing the 26 year old to take his place behind the drum kit**

**After finishing their first rehearsals, much to the relief of Joseph, the seven of them headed down to the nearest pub and ordered their drinks, taking a seat at the furthest table, the seven started discussing what parts of the film they were most excited to see and of course John and Joseph both replied in unison 'Live Aid' earning confused looks off Gwilym and Brian. Thirty minutes later a tired Joseph called it a night leaving just Gwilym and Rami to discuss the costume fitting the four lads had two months prior to the start of filming, making Brian laugh when Rami whined about how the silver sequenced leotard he had to wear left nothing to the imagination.**

**'Shit it's nearly 11, Ronnie will flip if she knew I was late home especially since she came up with the idea of Family Game Night' John cursed 'See you guys on set tomorrow'**

**Making sure John wasn't lingering by the door when Gwilym wanted to say something, he looked at Roger with some worry in his eyes**

**'Guys, I've been thinking and I think either John or Joseph could be hiding something from us' he concluded**

**'Like what Gwil?'**

**'Like they know something that we don't. I mean while watching Joseph on stage, I noticed at how well he could play the bass guitar and not only that but he matches John's stage mannerisms stride for stride' Gwilym explained**

**'I understand what he means, while we were taking lessons, we noticed Joseph strumming away on a Music Man Stingray to Another One Bites The Dust without making one single mistake, we made several mistakes as we were more focused on watching Joe, that we forgot that we were in lessons' Rami added**

**'He can sing too' Ben piped up remember back to when they were given singing lessons as Joseph flawlessly nailed Bohemian Rhapsody shocking the vocal coach**

**'So basically you're saying that Joseph looks like JD, he sounds like JD, he can play the bass like JD, he can sing like JD and he moves like JD' Brian whispers catching the attention of the regulars**

**'You don't think they could be related do you?' Gwilym asks wondering**

**'Not a chance, John would have told us' Roger scoffed**

**'Same goes for Joe' Rami piped up after a long silence**

**Feeling like they were getting nowhere with the John-Joseph thing, the remaining lads all said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions**

**Next day and chaos reigned down on the set of Bohemian Rhapsody, Joseph was nowhere to be seen and neither was John. Everyone thought nothing of it until Phoebe came racing up to the five worried face clutching a newspaper with the headline 'HAS JOHN DEACON GOT A SECRET LOVE CHILD' and pictures of Joseph and John underneath**

**'I think this is the reason why the two of them are a no show' he wheezed showing Brian and Roger the paper**

**'Oh shit, someone must have overheard us last night while we were at the pub, fuck' Brian cursed as Rami quietly snuck away to Joseph's trailer, where he found a perplexed Joseph cowering in the corner looking like a lost puppy**

**'Joe, just ignore the papers, they're full of lies I know that, you know that' he sits next to his best friend and laid his head on his shoulders.**

**'What if they're saying is true?' Joseph whispers**

**'Then they're fucking idiots' John replied taking a seat opposite the two lads**

**'Then why would they...' Joseph started**

**'To get a story Joseph, that's what newspapers are like... They see a story, they publish it, no matter who is involved or who it hurts, then all hell breaks lose and arguments pursue' John interrupted as Rami had the feeling that John and Joseph needed to talk in private, leaving them be, the 36 year old made his way back to the set**

**'John is it true what the papers are saying, are you really my biological dad?' Joseph asks standing up and locking the trailer door**

**Falling quiet the 67 year old couldn't find a way to tell Joseph the truth**

**'Please tell me the truth John, are you my biological father?'**

**Deciding that now was the best time to come clean John just nodded and answered 'Yes I am'**

**'Why did you and mum lie to then?' Joseph questioned with viciousness in his voice**

**'Joseph, your Uncle's funeral was meant to be private but the papers found out about it' John responded 'If they found out that me and your mum had an one night stand all hell would break lose and no-one would want to talk to me again'**

**'So you both had to lie to protect me?' Joseph questioned**

**'Yes, we did but we also lied to protect my family, which I know we shouldn't have but we were thinking of you, my wife and kids and the impact it would have had on all of you if you all were to find out' John explained**

**'Does anyone else know?'**

**'Just Fred but he fathomed it out for himself, he did however promise not to tell anyone'**

**'Dad, how did you meet my mum anyway?'**

**'I needed a short break before returning to work, so I headed towards the Cielo Nightclub in New York for a night out and your mum saw I was lonely and came to sit by me where we got talking and as the saying goes one thing let to another'**

**'So to cut a long story short you basically had sex, while you were drunk and 9 months later I was born' Joseph grinned watching as his choice of words made John cringe as someone started knocking on the trailer door bringing father and son out of their thoughts.**

**Heading back to the set John turned to his son and said 'Yes, son but did you have to use those choice of words'**

**'Yep, I did' he laughed**

**Arriving on set both Gwilym and Brian ran and tightly hugged John and Joseph, scorning them both for going missing**

**'Sorry for that' they both apologised as Gwilym and Joseph took their places for a run through of Radio Ga Ga, while John went and stood by Phoebe, Brian and Roger**

**'Is everything OK?' Phoebe asks worried**

**'It is now' John smiled as he sees Joseph wondering around the stage for the start of Radio Ga Ga, exactly like he did back in 1985 before taking his place in front of his microphone and singing his heart out, outshining both Rami and Gwilym**

**'Thanks Joe' Gwilym cheekily smiles as Rami began interacting with the crowd with Freddie's now famous Ay-Oh**

**Smiling back the oldest of the two lads, relaxed and caught a glimpse of his dad wiping tears away from his face.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a two-parter


	4. Finding Out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's family and Joseph's siblings find out but things don't exactly go to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe calls Veronica mum (I know it sounds weird) and calls his half siblings brothers and sisters

**With two songs already rehearsed to perfection, no thanks to Bryan Singer's whining, the band were about to head off for lunch when John stopped them in their tracks 'Guys, I may as well come clean. I honestly haven't exactly been 100% truthful to either of you'**

**'What do you exactly mean you haven't exactly been 100% truthful to us Deacs?' Roger asks concern showing in his voice**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, well he's my... he's my son... Your nephew. I didn't say anything at first in case you flipped out' John confessed looking down at his Asics trainers**

**'Oh Deacs, you should have said something sooner' Brian heavily sighed trying to register the bassist's confession**

**'I know and I'm sorry' John apologized**

**'Dad if it's any consolation, you didn't know about the casting until it was too late, so you shouldn't be apologizing for not knowing' Joseph replied**

**'Son, I can understand where you're coming from, but I still should have told the truth' John pointed out**

**'Not taking sides here but Deacs, your son is has a point' Brian agreed with Joseph**

**'So hang on if your his Dad and Rog & Bri are his Uncles, what does that makes us?' Gwilym asks holding the neck of his electric guitar with care**

**'You can be my brothers and they can be your second dads' Joseph suggested**

**'I like it' Brian smiled as the seven of them headed out for a meal and a sleepover at Joseph's which of course included them watching Queen's performance at Live Aid**

**'Dad, you couldn't have really been that nervous to pull off a performance like that' Joseph replied as We Are The Champions came to an end**

**'Oh yeah, you can definitely tell his your son John' Brian smirked as John threw a cushion at him**

**'Not funny Brian' John stuck his tongue out before noticing Rami, Gwilym, Roger and Ben were asleep.**

**Next morning saw the four lads take to the stage to rehearse Hammer To Fall while their proud dads and Phoebe watched on, Bryan though grew frustrated with the lack of enthusiasm they were putting into the their rehearsal, when he stopped them shouting 'Where is the enthusiasm' making Joseph flinch at the tone of his voice**

**'You fucking want enthusiasm, well here's an enthusiastic idea why don't you get your arse up on stage and let us yell at you and let's see how you feel' he yelled instantly shutting Singer up 'Yeah, I thought so as much'**

**Getting funny looks from Brian, Phoebe and Roger, John quickly defended himself 'He gets that from his mum, before you ask' giving the three of them the infamous Deacy death stare**

**'Sure he does' Phoebe smiled trying his best not to laugh**

**'He does however get that from his dad' Brian interjected watching as Joseph stormed off the stage**

**'Joseph' John went off to find his son leaving the others to wonder how much they could take from Bryan Singer**

**After eventually managing to find his son, John took a seat next to him and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulders**

**'Dad he's an total idiot, nothing we do is right... for him anyway'**

**'Son, just ignore him, Miami, Phoebe, me, Brian, Roger all know that you're doing a great job' John piped up**

**'Thanks dad and sorry for the outburst'**

**'No need to be sorry son, everyone gets angry now and again'**

**'Did you ever get angry dad?' Joseph wondered**

**Before getting the chance to answer Brian appeared in the trailer door way 'We all did, even your dad, near the end of the Knebworth gig he threw his bass into some amps and spare basses before storming off' he answered as both Deacons stood up from where the had been sitting**

**'Jeez dad, remind me not to do that' Joseph looked at his dad in shock**

**'Yes I did but a certain guitarist called Brian Harold May threw his John-Birch Red Special replica electric guitar so hard that it smashed into two' he quipped as the three walked back on set to find Polly Bennett working with Rami on his movements**

**'Is everything alright?' Roger asks**

**'And a certain drummer locked himself in the cupboard because he couldn't get his own way' John whispered in his son's ear making him laugh**

**'Yeah we're fine thanks' Brian answered as Joseph rejoined his friends on stage**

**'Oh and Phoebe sent Singer packing until the Live Aid scene was ready to film'**

**Finally after the madness had subsided, the group performed Hammer To Fall without any hitches when Roger told the boys, they could have a break before one more run through. With no complaints the lads exited the stage and went for a drink and something to eat. Back with the real Queen members John explained his son's little meltdown, when his mobile beeped with a text message, opening it he saw a copy The Sun newspaper being held by his eldest son Robert with the headline Are John & Joseph related?**

**'Oh shit, Ron's gonna go spare' he freaked out catching the attention of his band mates**

**'John, are you alright?'**

**'No my son's found out'**

**'Which son? Found out what?'**

**'Robert and about Joseph'**

**'Oh shit'**

**Just as John was about to leave, he caught a glimpse of his son making his way back on stage, ultimately deciding he would talk to his kids and wife once he arrived home. As one could guess the rehearsal of Hammer To Fall went a lot smoother the second time pleasing those watching on.**

**Later that evening as John arrived home, he was thankful that his third oldest son wasn't there to see the chaos unfold. Entering the living room, he noticed his wife being comforted by Luke while Robert and Cameron refused to even be in the same room as him**

**'Is it true dad?' Laura asks looking at the 1970's style rug underneath her feet**

**What could he say, he couldn't lie, he's been doing that for over 30 years and the excuse he thought of wouldn't work, so taking the bold move he looked at his only daughter and said 'Yes it's true Laura, Joseph is related to me. He's... He's my son'**

**'Why dad?'**

**'I was drunk, Joseph's mum was drunk, it was only one night, the next day we regretted it. When I found out Joe's mum was pregnant with him, I was shocked but it didn't dawn on me that I was his father. I shouldn't of done what I did especially considering Ronnie was pregnant with Josh at the time'**

**'Do you regret it?'**

**'Of course I do, if I could turn back the time from letting it happen, I would but sadly I can't'**

**'Kids, can you please leave me and your dad alone to talk'**

**'I hope that you're happy dad, you may have just torn this family apart' Cameron scolded as he followed his siblings, who all headed outside from some fresh air**

**Choosing to deal with Cameron later on, Veronica sat opposite her husband in silence**

**'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' she finally asked plucking up the courage to look at her husband**

**'I wanted to protect you, our kids, Joseph from the press, Ron you know first hand what the press are like. They see a story, they print it not giving two tosses who it may hurt, fans start believing, all hell breaks lose then we wonder why they printed it in the first place when the truth is revealed'**

**'Does Joseph know that you tried to protect him?'**

**'Yeah he does, he found out the same way you guys did'**

**'What was his reaction?'**

**'He was angry at first but after some explaining he had calmed down, but vowed to get his own back on the papers'**

**'Sounds like something you would do' Veronica smiled**

**'You're correct I would, those nosy bastards have no right in knowing about my private life'**

**'True'**

**'Do you know even if it wasn't printed I still would have told you'**

**'I do now'**

**'Ronnie, I am really sorry for my actions' John apologized**

**'I know, at least Joshua will be happy he has a brother the same age as him'**

**'Yeah he will be Cameron and Robert won't be though will they?'**

**'They'll come to accept it in time. I mean if Joseph can, then I'm sure they can'**

**'Tell you something though he really does take after me' John smiled showing his wife a small clip he had filmed**

**'He does, he's even got your temper'**

**'Strange enough that's what Brian said, when he stormed off the stage' John smiled as his kids returned from clearing their heads with what they had just been told**

**'Cameron and Robert have something they want to say dad'**

**'Sorry dad, we shouldn't of reacted in the way we did' they apologised**

**'It's OK, your brother acted in the same manner' John admitted**

**'So dad, is Joseph really the same age as me?' Joshua asks**

**'Yeah, he's almost 3 months older than you though' John answered**

**'When was he born' Laura asked**

**'21st September 1983 and don't be getting any ideas Joshua Deacon' John warned his son**

**As the night wore the 6 Deacon kids learnt more about their brother by watching films he had starred in**

**'He really does look like you dad' Michael piped up midway through The Social Network earning four sets of filthy looks from his brothers and sister**

**Finally after his kids and wife were in bed John sat down with a beer and a cigarette to think about what had unfolded over two hours ago when his phone rang, answering it he was only met with the sound of someone crying**

**'Dad'**

**'Joseph?'**

**'Can... you... please... come.... over?'**

**'Yeah sure I can son'**

**Hanging up, he left a note explaining where was before heading to his son's flat, upon entering it he noticed the flat was completely trashed**

**'Joseph, what the hell happened?'**

**'Where shall I start... The fact that my brother found out and gave me a mouthful over the phone or the fact my other brothers came round and trashed the place' he screamed as the tears turned to anger**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, I'm being serious'**

**'So am I dad, I don't think they liked the idea of having a brother or the fact you cheated on Veronica with my mum'**

**'What did your other brother say?'**

**'Oh, the usual same old, same old...' Joseph sighed eventually managing to calm down**

**'Joseph, will you please take this seriously?' John's voice raised an octave higher rendering Joseph speechless**

**'Now, get a few things together please, you're coming to stay with me and Ronnie until this mess has been cleared up' he sternly adds as Joseph rushes around and packs his laptop, phone and clothes.**

**It would be 6am before they arrived back to John's house, where they found Veronica standing outside in her pyjamas and slippers 'John what's going on?'**

**'Two of our sons are in trouble, they trashed Joseph's flat yesterday'**

**'Oh god, is he OK?'**

**'He's still in shock but he's OK, I suggested he stay with us for a while until his flat is back to normal'**

**Seeing Joseph climbing out the car, Veronica rushes over and helps him with his stuff.**

**'Sorry about dragging you in to this mess dad, Veronica' he apologized**

**'Son, it's OK'**

**'Joe please call me Ronnie or mum' Veronica replies following John's son into the house.**

**Two hours later and as Laura walked past the living room she got the scare of her life when Joe tiredly replies 'Morning sis'**

**'Christ Joseph... Please don't do that' she jumped a little before composing herself 'Why are you here anyway?'**

**'Two of your brothers decided upon themselves to pay me a visit and trash me flat, so mum and dad let me stay until the flat is returned to it's normal state'**

**'Oh god' Laura sighs as she takes a seat next to her brother**

**'I'm OK, I guess they didn't take the news as well as I did eventually'**

**'Still Joseph they had no right in trashing your flat' Joshua replied standing next to his older sister**

**'He's right' Laura agreed**

**'Yeah, well I'd better get up, I've got work and I'm dreading it' Joe yawned as Ronnie entered the living room**

**'Are you sure, you can work son?'**

**'Yeah sure I can mum'**

**Folding his blanket up Joseph headed to the shower to freshen up, much to the annoyance of Cameron and Robert. Once he was dressed he waited for John to finish his cheese on toast breakfast.**

**An hour later the two found themselves at Bovingdon Airfield where they greeted Brian**

**'Jeez you two look rough'**

**'Gee thanks Bri and a good morning to you too' John yawned**

**'You know what I mean'**

**'Joe rang me up in tears, I went round and found his flat completely trashed courtesy of his brothers and his other brother gave him abuse over the phone, so he stayed over and I doubt Rob and Cam are going to be happy when they discover that I let him stay'**

**'Guys, sorry about being late, stupid traffic held me up'**

**'So, what's going to happen when you get home tonight Deacy?'**

**'Well, me, my kids and Ronnie will be sitting down to talk no matter how long it takes'**

**'What I miss?'**

**'I'll tell you later, right now I think our sons are ready to rehearse We Will Rock You' John nodded towards the stage where Joe was wondering around the stage, channelling his inner Disco Deacy before taking his place by the side of Rami's piano for the start of We Are The Champions, surprising all three Queen members by putting in one memorable rehearsal for them to remember, that for once they didn't need to rehearse the second time**

**While they were just hanging around the stage John told Roger everything that had happened at his last night, worrying the drummer**

**'Dad, mum's just text me she wants to know what time we'll be home so you both can talk to us' Joe called out from the stage**

**'Go now, we'll finish up here' Brian piped up**

**'Tell her we're leaving now' John called back as Joseph said his goodbyes and headed to John's parked Volvo**

**Meanwhile in Putney, Veronica shouted for her kids to come downstairs, which they did in silence, entering the living room they noticed their mum was very cross with them**

**'Is everything OK mum?' Cameron asked knowing what he had done wrong**

**'No' she answered firmly as her youngest son took his seat by Joshua**

**The journey back to Putney didn't take as long as it would have originally, seeing as the roads were unusually quiet.**

**As the made their way into the living room, Joseph could see his brothers and sister sitting in silence while Veronica was clutching their mobiles**

**'Right kids, now I want an honest answer and no one one will be leaving until I get one, who paid their brother a visit and decided to trash his flat?' Veronica catechized as all eyes fell on Cameron**

**'It wasn't me, I swear'**

**'Are you sure it wasn't you?' Laura interrogated**

**'I swear it wasn't me' Cameron rephrased his words but nobody was buying it**

**'There'll be no swearing under this roof Cameron'**

**'I was there dad, I didn't mean to trash my brother's flat I honestly didn't but Cameron said it was payback for what he did to the family' Robert explains dropping his younger brother's name right into it**

**'Thanks Rob' Cameron sarcastically replied**

**'Laura, Joshua, Michael, Luke, Joseph can you please go upstairs while I have a word with your brothers. Sensing this could get ugly the five kids raced upstairs as fast as their legs could carry them and in good time too as they could hear their mum shouting at the top of her voice**

**'Cameron, Robert there was no need to trash his flat, so for a punishment you are going to go over to his flat and you are going to clean every inch of that flat until it is squeaky clean' putting her foot down. Going by the tone of her voice and the look on her face Cameron and Robert knew their mum was being serious, the two made their way upstairs and apologized to Joe for their actions.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has kudos or bookmarked this story


	5. Causing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Cameron cause even more trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot they sang CLTCL at Live Aid, so that's why I added it in this chapter

**That evening while everybody was in bed sleeping, Joseph sat up on the settee watching the Live Aid concert when it dawned on him, they hadn't rehearsed Crazy Little Thing Called Love, so quietly as he could be, he stood up and began rehearsing all of John's movements for the performance, he was just about to sing when he was interrupted by a voice**

**'Joseph, son it's 2am'**

**Stopping in his tracks, he turned round on the spot and jumped backwards when he realizes who it was**

**'Mum, sorry did I wake you?'**

**'Not at all son but why are you awake?'**

**'I'm having trouble sleeping, so I thought I'd get a head start on learning the remaining songs that may be used in the film'**

**'Sounds like you have things on your mind'**

**'I guess you could say that'**

**Joseph, don't let my sons' behaviour get to you'**

**'I won't but mum, why me?' Joseph questioned 'If Mary, Laura, John, Joshua, Luke and Michael can accept me as a brother why can't Cameron and Robert?'**

**'Because you tore our family apart... It was happy and blissful until you showed up' Robert shouted down the stairs**

**'Robert Deacon' his mum scolded 'He did not tear our family apart, if anything he has made this family stronger. Now back to bed before I go and get your father up'**

**Sulking off to his room, Robert knew he was in even more trouble when the morning came. Turning her attention back to Joseph, she noticed he was crying, giving him a hug she reassured him that everything would eventually get better 'Joseph, son he just needs time to adjust to having another brother, he was exactly the same when Michael, Joshua, Luke and Cameron were born'**

**'I know it seems weird to him, but it's weird for me too, I've only ever grew up with one brother, now to find out I have five other brothers is something I'll have to get used to, just like they'll have to get used to it' Joseph exclaims**

**'You sound just like your dad but in a good way. He'd say that to Robert when he threw a strop because he couldn't get his own way'**

**'Mum, how long do you think it'll take for him to get over it?'**

**'Son, let it rest for a while, he has things to focus on and so do you, now please try and get some sleep' Veronica smiled leaving her son to settle down for the night.**

**'Night mum' he smiles 'And thanks'**

**'Any time son'**

**Six hours later and Joseph was awoken by a shouting match going on between Robert and Cameron over what happened last night**

**'Morning sleepyhead' Laura giggles passing her brother a glass of orange juice**

**'What time is it?' he yawned sitting up to drink his orange juice**

**'10am, mum told dad what had happened, dad wasn't happy but rang Uncle Roger up and asked if the lads could have a day off, Uncle Roger wasn't impressed but once dad told him what had happened, he reluctantly gave you all the day off'**

**'Wow, that was sweet of him'**

**'It certainly was considering what he is usually like with things like this, now Laura can you please excuse me I need a word with your brother about last night' John replied standing behind his only daughter**

**'Yeah sure dad, see you Joe' Laura races off upstairs to get dressed leaving John and Joseph to talk**

**'Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a noise last night' Joseph quickly apologised**

**'Joseph, there is no need to apologize, you're not in any trouble but son if there is something bothering you or you have something on your mind, you know you can talk to me or your mum about it, that's why we're here to listen' John explicated worried about his son**

**'OK dad, er by the way we missed a song out to rehearse'**

**'Oh, what song?'**

**'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'**

**'You were up at 2am rehearsing this song, son I love you but please can you let it wait until the next day?'**

**'Yes dad, does that mean we get to rehearse it still?'**

**'Yes we do, although Roger may need reminding about it' John laughs knowing how forgetful his band mate can be**

**With Robert and Cameron at his flat cleaning up the mess they created, Joseph sat at home playing Scrabble with John and Laura, when his phone rang, answering it he only had to hear the first name before ending the call**

**'Joseph, who was that?'**

**'The press they wanted to know if it's true about you being my dad'**

**Having a gut feeling that his sons were behind this he went to the living room door and shouted 'Ronnie, I'm just going to pick Cameron and Robert up slamming the front door, as he left, while he was gone though Joseph received three more calls regarding the truth about who his biological father was**

**'Joshua, Michael, Luke downstairs please' Veronica called upstairs making sure her sons heard her loud and clear, which they did because less than 5 minutes later they were all in the living room waiting for the arrival of their dad and brothers. They didn't have to wait long as a guilty looking Cameron entered followed by an even guiltier Robert**

**'I caught these two ringing the press offices up about Joseph'**

**'Robert, Cameron upstairs I'll be having words with you later, right now kids you are not to tell anyone that John is Joe's dad, do you understand?'**

**'Yes mum'**

**'Joseph the same goes for you'**

**'Yes mum' Joseph repeated**

**'Dad, why are they being like this, I thought they'd be glad to have another brother' Laura spoke up as Robert and Cameron made their way downstairs to get a drink**

**'Laura, sweetheart people react to things in a different ways, doesn't matter who is involved or why they are involved but let me just say that I love you all seven of you equally'**

**'Josh, Mike, Luke let's go upstairs to leave mum and dad to have a word with Cameron and Robert' Laura suggested standing up**

**'Joe, you go too please'**

**Making certain their kids were to remain upstairs, John followed them leaving Ronnie to talk to her sons about their behaviour**

**'Cameron, Robert what you did was uncalled for'**

**'But mum...'**

**'No buts Robert Deacon, he has only ever been polite to you and this is how you treat him, like he's not worthy of being your brother'**

**'Sorry mum'**

**'It's not me you should be saying sorry too, it's Joseph and your dad'**

**Knowing their mum was right about the way they were treating Joseph, Cameron and Robert waited until both their brother and their dad made their way downstairs before apologizing**

**'Dad, Joseph sorry for our behaviour'**

**'Apology accepted but let this be a lesson to you and your brothers and sister and you're still being punished for trashing his flat'**

**'Yes dad'**

**'I mean it, one more trick and no technology for a month' John scolded leaving his two sons to think about their actions**

**Knowing they were on their last warning, Cameron and Robert really did really try to get along with Joseph for their parents sake, it wasn't to last though, as 30 mins later they decided they were going to prank Joseph only to be stopped in their tracks by Joseph himself**

**'Listen, I know you hate me for what happened but pulling all these tricks and stunts is not going to help you get what you want. So please stop treating me like I'm someone I'm not' he exclaims heading upstairs to rehearse Another One Bites The Dust**

**'He has a point, pulling these so called pranks on him isn't going to help you get what you want, I honestly thought you'd know that by now' Laura appeared at the top of the stairs after hearing the commotion between her brothers, unaware that her father was standing right behind her, turning round she took a step back and whispered 'Uh-oh'**

**'Uh-oh indeed Laura Deacon, why were you just shouting at your brothers?' he questioned**

**'They were about to play a prank on me dad' Joseph responded standing in the door way of the spare bedroom 'But I stopped them in their tracks from pulling it'**

**'Joseph, Laura I commend you for what you did but you should have told me or your mum'**

**'I know dad' they say in unison**

**'As for you two, no mobile phones, no laptops, no games consoles for a month' Veronica appeared by her husband's side watching as her kids came to accept their punishment**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for them play Scrabble as Queen played the word game while on the road


	6. Getting Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and Robert finally accept Joseph as a brother and Joseph gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they didn't perform Is This The World We Created in the movie, but they will be in my story

**While they cleaning their brother's flat, Cameron came across a note that was hand written by Joseph the day he met his siblings for the first time**

**'Hey Rob, look at this'**

**Taking the note off his younger brother, Robert sat down on the arm of the settee and started to read** _'I can't tell you you how happy I am in finding my biological dad, I have a gut feeling though that his kids may not accept me, but  even if they don't I just want them to know that no matter what happens, I will still love them, even though I haven't known them for long. Laura, she's sweet caring and would do anything to protect her brothers. Robert is a big kid at heart, teaching his younger brothers how to play old school games like Pac-Man and Pong. Cameron despite his bad temper, is a sweet kid who looks up to his older siblings. Joshua is like hanging around with twin brother with one difference, he has the confidence to chat up the ladies and say what he's thinking (even if it lands him in trouble). Michael takes after dad in a good way though, it also takes him a while to open up how he's feeling and wouldn't dare get involved in arguments and Luke would help anyone he could even if they were totally driving him up the wall. In a way I'm happy to have them in my life and I wouldn't know what I'd do without them, the same goes for Mary and John Mazzello'._

**Placing the note on the table, he began thinking back to the way he and Cameron had treated Joseph, when all he wanted to do was get along with them**

**Without a seconds hesitation the two stood up and started on making his living room look presentable even adding several pictures of his siblings along the way when Cameron had an idea**

**'Robert, do you think mum and dad will allow us to have a family portrait done?'**

**'I doubt it, especially with the way we've been behaving lately, but it's worth asking'**

**Once they finished the living room, Robert moved on to the kitchen while Cameron moved on to the bathroom, all the time thinking of ways they could apologize to Joseph.**

**Meanwhile at the Airfield, John could tell something was playing on his son's mind, so choosing to put a halt to the rehearsal, he told the others they could have an early break, so he could have a word with his son. Silently thanking John, the three of lads headed off to catch up with the madness of social media before getting a sandwich to eat. Once everybody had left, John made his way on stage, where he borrowed Ben's drum stool and sat opposite his son, who was sitting on Rami's piano stool, looking at his trainers**

**'Joseph, son is everything OK?'**

**'Yeah, just last night's slanging match between Robert and Cameron is playing on my mind' he admitted**

**'And?'**

**'It's my fault, I shouldn't have provoked them in the first place, then maybe they wouldn't have caused an argument'**

**'Son, none of this is your fault, they brought this argument on themselves and dragged you into it'**

**Knowing what he was about say would land him in trouble, Joseph looked at his dad and confessed 'Dad, I know I'm in trouble with what I'm about to say but I need to tell you and mum something'**

**Totally shocked at what his son said, John didn't know what to say, he was shook out of his thoughts by Joseph who turned round and started to play Spread Your Wings, when Rami, Ben and Gwilym arrived back on set**

**'Joseph, we'll talk about this later on at home, right now we have to rehearse Crazy Little Thing Called Love' John managed to say prior to rejoining Roger and Brian.**

**'Rog, do you think you could watch over Gwil and Rami rehearse Is This The World We Created?' he asked keeping his eyes focused on his son**

**'I guess they still haven't accepted him as a brother' Brian whispers as Joseph kept his head down disappointed in his actions**

**'Sadly no' John whispers back 'Joseph Francis Deacon, look up. The audience is front of you, not at your feet' he called out startling his son**

**'Sorry dad' he quietly says as tears start forming in his grey-greenish eyes.**

**Just as Gwilym finished playing the final chords to Crazy Little Thing Called Love, John turns to Roger and replies 'Rog, please go easy on them. Joseph'**

**'Will do'**

**'See ya Ben, good luck Rami, Gwilym'**

**'Thanks Joe, good luck to you too'**

**The journey home was unusually quiet even for John, who was use to the quietness, knowing he let his dad down Joseph didn't dare look at his dad in the eyes.**

**'Son, I know I was a little harsh with you back there but you seriously can not let your private life interfere with your work life, it happened to me once and it took me a while to get back to the standard that the others were at'**

**Feeling vulnerable Joseph just stared out the window, dreading what was about to happen. Pulling up outside Joe's flat, John beeped his horn and waited, until the slam of two doors brought him out of daydreaming land. Sensing there was tension between the two Cameron and Robert didn't dare say a word.**

**Safely at home, John called Veronica downstairs and explained that Joseph had something to say**

**'Cameron, Robert firstly I want to say sorry for starting that argument last night, I should have stayed quiet and carried on doing research' Joe apologizes**

**'Apology accepted, Joseph we found a note that you left at the flat, well we sorta read it and it made us realize that the way have been treating you was unfair and we should have just accepted you as our brother straight away. So we're sorry for the way we treated you'**

**'Apology accepted' Joseph smiled**

**'Mum, can I have a quick private word with you please?' Robert asks ushering into the hall way so that Joseph couldn't hear**

**'Yes son?'**

**'I was wondering if it's OK if we have a family portrait done. You know a picture of me, Joe, Laura, Cameron, Michael, Luke, Joshua, dad and you'**

**'That's a lovely idea and thank you for eventually accepting your brother'**

**Arriving back in the living room, Robert tugs his brother's polo shirt and nods his head upstairs to leave Joseph and their parents alone.**

**'What is you wanted to say Joseph?'**

**'Last night I provoked Cameron and Robert into starting an argument with me just to see if they would. When they did I didn't know what to do, so I encouraged them to argue more and more with me, until you yelled at us to stop, then I swore at them and let them take the blame'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, you did something and then blamed your brothers for starting it'**

**'Yes mum'**

**'Son, I'm very disappointed in you' John heavily sighed**

**'Why didn't you just tell us the truth in the first place?'**

**'I don't know' Joe cried**

**'Joseph, you're old enough to know better, just like they are'**

**'Well we'll need to think of a punishment for you, as we can't take your phone or your laptop away seeing as you need them for work'**

**'We'll let you know what you're punishment is when we figure it out'**

**'Yes dad. I am sorry you know'**

**'We know you are'**

**'I better be getting back to the Airfield to see how Roger is getting on. Joseph you're coming with me so your mum can think of a punishment'**

**Heading back to the airfield Joe started to sing Don't Stop Me Now when his dad joined in, at the airfield Roger found it tough to keep Gwilym and Rami in check, amusing Brian who was standing behind him smiling away**

**'We're back' John shouted as Joe went to join a relieved Roger, Ben and Brian while John started sorting out the mess the drummer had created**

**'John, is there any I need for me to sit down for this song?'**

**'Yes and Rami too'**

**'Sweet' Rami smiled sitting down on the stool that was provided**

**Running through the song with no hiccups, John made one more announcement before leaving with his son in tow**

**'Dad what's the announcement?'**

**'I'm not saying, but Joseph next time you decide to do something as stupid as causing an argument, please don't'**

**'Dually noted dad'**

**Late night at the Deacon's house and Joseph was starting his punishment of doing the washing up for a whole two months, taking it on a stride he entered the kitchen and began washing up with no complaints while singing any Queen song he learned from his time rehearsing with the others.**

**'Finished' he called out joining his brothers, sister and parents in the living room who were playing Guitar Hero and massively failing. Standing up to take their turns were John and Joseph who had to rock out to Under Pressure**

**'Dad, I heard from Uncle Roger that you forgot your riff to this song' Joseph piped up making his siblings fall about laughing**

**'Did you really forget your riff dad?' Laura asked still laughing away**

**'Yes I did and did you now, well Roger will be in trouble next time I see him'**

**'So tomorrow then'**

**The rest of the night was spent playing several console games ranging from Space Invaders to Sonic The Hedgehog before they all retreated to their bedrooms for the night**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall be taking a little break from the this story as I'm starting to work on another story featuring Queen


	7. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph gets into more trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Band Aid Live Aid version of Do They Know It's Christmas will be included

(I keep picturing the Bo Rhap Boys wearing these outfits)

\----

**With all seven songs finally rehearsed, the lads could finally sit back relax or so they thought they could, after spending several minutes shouting John eventually got their attention by announcing that they were going to perform Do They Know It's Christmas much to the annoyance of Ben and Rami, who just scoffed at the thought, didn't help situations when he announced that afterwards they would have a costume run through prompting his son to stand up and throw his bass across the stage and storm off, just like his dad did back in 1986, while performing at Knebworth**

**'Now I wonder where he gets that from' Roger laughed**

**'Roger this is not the time or is it the place, now get your blonde backside over here and take charge' John snapped storming off**

**'Can't you tell they're related' Brian whispers to no-one in particular as he helps get the ensemble in the right places**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon' John shouted slamming the trailer door as he did so waking the entire neighbourhood up**

**'What dad?'**

**'One do not use that tone with me young man and two what was that about?'**

**'Dad, if you think that I am going to be wearing whatever it was you wore at Live Aid, you have another thing coming because I'm not'**

**'Joseph you are going to wear it whether you like it or not... No ifs, buts or maybes. You are wearing it and that is final'**

**'No I'm not'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, you are wearing it whether you like it or not'**

**'I'm not and you can't make me'**

**'I can and I will'**

**'You can't and I won't wear it'**

**Feeling like he was getting nowhere, John just sat down and waited for his son's outburst to finish before asking 'Why don't you want to wear it?'**

**'Because, I'm going to look like a total idiot, that's why'**

**'Joseph, it's got more to do  than wearing the Live Aid outfit, hasn't it?'**

**'No, dad I love you but I am totally refusing to wear that'**

**'Son, we all have to do things we don't like, I don't like it when your Uncle Roger starts acting like a right stubborn childish bastard but I have to deal with it and so does your Uncle Brian and your Uncle Fred did to even if he did in the end, have to tell Rog to politely fuck off'**

**'Please dad, I get what your saying but this is different'**

**'How is this different son?'**

**'It just is'**

**'I had to wear it and I ain't gonna lie at first I hated the look, but now when I look back on it I realize how wrong I was in the first place to judge what I was wearing'**

**'But dad, you looked amazing in the outfit, I'm just going to look like I'm ready to knock somebody out at first sight'**

**'Joseph, that's nothing, if you saw what me and your Uncle Roger had to wear in the video for It's A Hard Life, then you could complain but your not, so stop whining' John scolded showing his son a picture of him dressed in a silver unicorn costume while Roger was dressed like Shakespeare**

**'OK, that's bad' Joseph laughed**

**'Exactly, Me and Roggie didn't want to wear our costumes because of how irritating they were but we did because Fred was part of our family, our brother and it meant a lot to him that we did'**

**'Sorry dad, I'll wear it for you' Joseph apologized as the two headed back to where the others were**

**'Is everything OK?' Brian asks concerned**

**'Yeah, although I may need a word with him about his temper, which yes I know that he gets it from me' John replies 'Oi Rogerina, you can go back to watching'**

**'Rogerina?' Ben couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's name he gave himself for the I Want To Break Free video**

**'You'll laughing now Benjamin, but just you wait' Roger smiled prompting Ben to fall silent**

**Taking charge once again, John organised where people were meant to stand before starting the run through before stopping and directing where people were to stand as the song progressed.**

**'I think it's perfect, just one more run through before you leave please' John called out as the 100 plus cast stood in the original places and ran through the song before heading off for lunch and to get changed into their costumes and made their way back on stage for filming.**

**With everyone in the costumes, they all took to the stage one last time and belted out Do They Know It's Christmas while John, Roger and Brian watched on smiling away.**

**'Perfecto' John smiled as he thanked the extras for their time, letting them get changed before they headed off home leaving Rami, Ben, Dermot, Joseph and Gwil alone to talk about the film when they brought out of their conversation by John calling Joseph's name. Knowing his earlier strop was unacceptable, he joined his dad and the two headed back to Joseph's trailer to talk. Locking the door gently this time John turns to his son and sees a sorrowful look on the American**

**'Son, I'm not going to tell your mum, but you need to understand that having sudden outbursts like that will lead you into trouble, so you are banned from going on the games console for a month'**

**'But that's unfair dad' Joseph whined**

**'And you think throwing a Roger Meddows Taylor type of strop isn't'**

**'But dad, I didn't throw a strop'**

**'Joe, yes you did. So let me ask you again... Do you think that throwing a Roger Meddows Taylor type of strop isn't unfair?'**

**'No dad'**

**'Exactly'**

**'Dad, I didn't hurt anyone though'**

**'Joseph Deacon, I didn't either but I still had no right throwing my bass in the first place'**

**'Then why did you throw your bass in the first place?'**

**'I did it out of frustration whereas you did it out of anger'**

**'What's the difference?'**

**'Son, I was having personal problems whereas you were just pissed off at the fact you had to wear the same Live Aid outfit that I had to'**

**'Dad, I don't mean to do anything that could possible hurt someone'**

**'Then why did you throw the bass?'**

**'I don't know, I do wish I could take it back though'**

**'Well maybe you could start by apologizing to Ben, Gwil, Rami, Rog, Phoebe and Bri for your behaviour' John suggested as the two headed back on set 'Joe has something he wants to say'**

**'Ben, Rami, Gwilym, Dad, Phoebe, Uncle Brian, Uncle Roger I'm sorry for my behaviour, it was totally uncalled for and I didn't mean to do what I did, I was just pissed off that I had to wear my dad's Live Aid outfit and I didn't want to'**

**'Joseph, we all had to wear outfits we didn't like isn't that right Deacs?' Roger looked over at John**

**'Yeah, we shouldn't also say things others don't like Roger Meddows Taylor...' John started as Roger pretended to ignore what John was saying '...Like for instance telling my son that I forgot my own bass riff to Under Pressure'**

**'Did he really?' Ben asked laughing**

**'Yeah he did, we went for a pizza and he forgot it but when we returned to the studio I remembered it' Roger smiled as the four lads headed to the costume department to get changed into their Live Aid outfits, returning back on stage half an hour later to three shocked Queen members**

**'See Joseph, you look like amazing' John smiled as the lads made their entrance and took to their places before singing Bohemian Rhapsody, Radio Ga Ga, Ay-Oh, Hammer To Fall, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, We Will Rock You, We Are The Champions and finally Is This The World We Created?**

**Taking a look at the four men watching, they noticed that they were all crying**

**'Dad?'**

**'Son, that was fantastic, even better than ours'**

**'Yeah, well we had the best help didn't we guys' Gwilym piped up followed by his friends nodding their heads in agreement before running off to get changed leaving the four men to chat**

**Despite being tired from his earlier outbursts, Joseph was like a none stop talking machine, only pausing to take a breath before continuing to talk before yawning and falling to sleep. Noticing his son had gone quiet, he looked over and saw his son fast asleep from all the excitement of the day, pulling up in front of his house, he gently woke Joseph up to tell him that they were home. As soon as they entered the living room, Joe flopped down on the settee and fell straight back to sleep**

**'Jeez John, what happened?' Veronica asked entering the living room seeing her son conked out on the settee**

**'It's a long story, but I think he's been hanging round with Joshua way too much, all the way home all he was doing, was talking none stop about how much he was going to miss the Live Aid performances once filming for the gig was over' John smiled keeping his promise not to tell his wife about Joseph's outburst, placing a blanket over her son Veronica gently kissed hiss forehead and joined John upstairs. Getting into bed she looked at John and then at a picture of him and Joseph at Elstree Studios**

**'He definitely looks like your mini-me'**

**Turning the light off John places the picture on his night stand and lies down saying 'He does, I have to admit he looked better in those shorts and t-shirt than I did' before falling to sleep**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bad case of writer's block on Challenges so I thought I'd post Chapter 7


	8. Joe's Press Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph's press problems get slightly worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included the the last three parts of the speech of Griff and Mel gave when introducing Queen on to the Live Aid stage

**Driving quietly as he could Joseph arrived at Bovingdon Airfield full of dread, but not because it was the first day of filming (that he was looking forward to doing) but because of a newspaper article he was shown by his sister that morning. Trying his best to act professional, the 34 year old made his way backstage where he found Gwilym and Ben talking about Live Aid, choosing not to join in with the conversation he headed to the costume department before heading to his trailer to get changed, once there he carefully hung his outfit up and slid down the left cubicle wall of the trailer's toilet and broke down in tears**

**'Why me?' he whispered to himself letting the tears soak his plaid shorts as he rested his head on the wall**

**Back on set, Brian was having a total freak out, he couldn't find his nephew anywhere and no matter where he looked around for Joseph, he wasn't to be seen.**

**'Has anybody seen Joseph Deacon?' he eventually shouted only to get a response of no's from everybody 'For fuck sake' he cursed as John arrived backstage to catch the full brunt of Brian's rant**

**'Brian, shut up for a second will you?'**

**'No, I can't' he babbled**

**'Brian Harold May, think about it, where would I go when I was upset about something and I didn't want to talk to anybody?' John questioned**

**'You'd go for a smoke and stay outside until you calmed down'**

**'And?'**

**'Then... you'd... lock... yourself... in... the... dress... He's in his trailer' Brian raced to Joe's trailer when he was stopped in his tracks at the sounds of his nephew sobbing**

**Knocking on the trailer door Brian called Joe's name but received no answer, opting to stand out the older man wrapped his coat around him as the wind slowly began picking up. He was about to return to the others when a soft squeaky voice said his name, looking around he saw Joe still in his shorts and t-shirt and shaking badly. Walking back to the trailer, he could see the sheer horror on his nephew's face as another newspaper article appeared on his twitter page demanding he tell the press that John Richard was indeed his father.**

**'What am I going to do Uncle Brian?'**

**'Joseph, as your father would often say to Fred... They have no fucking clue what's going on, so just ignore the nosy arrogant no good tossers'**

**'So basically I should do the same?'**

**'Like your father says, yes Joe, you should'**

**'Uncle Bri, why are they like this though? I mean shouldn't they be minding their own business when it comes celebrities private lives?'**

**'That's a question for your dad to answer' Brian answered when his phone rang**

**'Brian where are you? Singer's having a conniption fit'**

**'I'll be back on set in five'**

**Hanging up the raven haired guitarist was brought out his thoughts by Joe slamming the trailer door.**

**'Ready Uncle Bri' he smiled as the two headed back on set**

**'Everything alright?' John asks seeing his son take his place behind Rami**

**'Yeah, he just got upset over a couple of newspaper articles, which I think he would want to talk to you about'**

**'Ah, thanks Bri' John smiled racing off to join Roger who was talking on his phone to Sarina.**

**Preparing to go on stage, the lads stood near the curtains waiting to be introduced by Griff Rhys Jones and Mel Smith**

_**'It gives us enormous pleasure to introduce the next combo, who are?'** _

_**'Queen'** _

_**'Her majesty... Queen'** _

**As Griff and Mel exited the stage,** **Brian (Gwilym), Freddie (Rami), Roger (Ben) and finally John (Joseph) ran on stage and took their places at the front of the stage where Joseph bowed several times before placing the Fender Precision over his head and standing near Rami's piano. Giving it his all Joseph forgot all about the press attention he was getting and threw himself into performing Bohemian Rhapsody and this time the director was pleased with the outcome. Having no complaints he let the boys off the hook to chat about whatever before they were to perform it again (up on the request of Joseph)**

**Near the end of the second performance, Brian rushed from backstage and called his wife**

_'Anita here'_

_'Anita, I need you to gather everyone together, but don't tell John or Joseph'_

_'Why what happened?'_

_'I'll explain when I return home'_

**Hanging up, he left his wife to gather all of Queen's family members from kids, to their wives. Returning to where he was standing he saw the lads performing even better than the first time.**

**'Brilliant' Singer smiled as Brian's phone went off**

**'Sorry' he apologizes taking the call somewhere private**

_'I've rang everyone and told them everything although Veronica asked what was going on. I didn't tell her though'_

_'Thanks, love'_    **hanging up Brian returned to where everyone was talking, when he interrupted them 'Guys, meeting at my place tonight'.Saying nothing else the guitarist left them and drove to the supermarket to pick up some vegetarian supplies**

**Later that night The Deacons and The Taylors, Gwilym, Ben and Rami all met up at Brian's to discuss a private matter**

**'Dad, what's going on?' Emily asks taking a bite of her vegetarian pasty**

**'As some of you may already know, Joseph Francis Deacon is John's son and my nephew but what you may not know is the press have been hounding him for the past few days to get the truth over who his biological father is' Brian explained**

**'But what exactly has that got to do with us?' Rufus asks looking at his Uncle confused**

**Responding to his nephew's question, Brian carried on explaining 'A lot but kids I need you to promise us one thing'**

**'What's that?' Emily, Joshua, Felix and Gwilym all catechized in unison**

**'That you promise that you will not go to the press with this'**

**'What happens if we do go to the press?' Luke asks**

**'There will be trouble, Joe's already had enough problems from the nosy sods as it is, we don't need you guys to add the situation' Roger explicated**

**With the living room quiet, everyone (except Joseph) began tucking into their endive salads**

**'Dad, I don't feel so good can you please take me home' Joseph asked looking a ghostly shade of white breaking the quietness that surrounded the room**

**Looking up, John took one look at his son and says 'OK, son' before turning to his wife and kids I'll be right back'**

**It didn't take long before the contents of Joe's stomach found itself being emptying into a plastic bucket he was holding in front of him. Looking at his dad, he was about to apologize when he started retching into the bucket again, pulling over, John started rubbing Joe's back and talking to him softly telling him everything was going to be OK, before pulling back on to the road and carefully driving his son home.**

**Entering the living room, he made up the settee from Joe before fetching him a glass of water and telling him to sip it, while he emptied the bucket down the toilet and cleaned it out replacing with one of his buckets that didn't smell too much like disinfectant, after finishing the washing up, he went and checked up on his son, who was fast asleep holding a little teddy he got for his 7th Birthday from his Uncle Freddie, it had caramel fur and J.F.D embroided on the stomach with 21.9.83 underneath. Leaving his son to sleep John arrived back at Brian's in time to pick his wife and kids up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad case of writer's bloke, so sorry it took a while to post


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph plans revenge on the press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is partly inspired by Nik Kershaw's 1986 hit Nobody Knows

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7ag0koImy0>

**\----**

**After waking up to another bout of throwing up, Joseph sat up and started flicking through his phone when he found a song he downloaded from iTunes a few weeks ago through anger, pressing play he placed his headphones on and carefully rested his head on the back cushion of the settee and drifted back to sleep listening to the song. Walking through the living room John decided against waking his son up and headed straight towards the kitchen**

**'Morning dad'**

**'Morning Laura'**

**'Uncle Bri just rang, he's giving the lads time off until Joe is feeling better'**

**'OK'**

**'Dad, are you OK? You seem distracted'**

**'Yeah, just worried about Joseph' John lied**

**Leaving her dad to his thoughts, Laura made her way in the living room where Joe was awake and watching Nik Kershaw's videos when one stuck out him. Picking up his laptop he typed in Nik Kershaw Nobody Knows into the search engine when an idea popped into his head. Re-watching the video again he clicked on the notepad tab and typed up the chorus to the song...**

_Nobody knows_  
_What you do to me_  
_And no nobody's past is history_  
_But the thing they should know, seems to me_  
_That's it's nobody's business at all_

**...Once had finished typing the chorus, he began formulating a plan to get his own back on the press and regardless whether it was going to get him into trouble or not, he wasn't going to give up without a fight.**

**By the afternoon Joe began to feel somewhat better then he had been that morning, when he turned back to the plan, he knew his birthday was coming so he made that the day he'd get his own back on the press once and for all, he was soon brought out of his daydreaming stance by his dad who just simply asked him 'How you feeling son?'**

**'I'm still feel a little crap what with throwing up, but other than that I'm feeling OK, thank you'**

**'You're welcome, by the way Brian told me what happened'**

**'I was going to ask you why the press were being like this but then I fell ill'**

**'Joe, son it's alright, I'm just glad you confided in someone'**

**'I don't have to tell them do I?'**

**'Not if you don't want to to'**

**'I'm not ready to'**

**'Then you don't have to'**

**Without even hearing the door knock John stood up and went to answer it, where he was greeted by Rami, Ben and Gwilym.**

**'JoJo' Rami squealed as he carefully hugged the younger lad**

**'Brought this for you' Ben blushed passing Joe a teddy that had a t-shirt on saying GET WELL SOON**

**'Thanks Ben'**

**'I take it you're still throwing up' Gwilym asked**

**'Gwil did you have to ask?' Ben asked pulling a face while Joe just nodded yes slowly**

**Taking a seat opposite their friend, the three lads thought back to when they first met at a music lesson to help them get to grips with their instruments when they caught a glimpse of Joe playing the bass guitar like a natural, to the point where their music teachers kept telling them to pay attention to playing their instruments, when they all fell asleep from reminiscing to much. Choosing to let them sleep John headed upstairs to work on a birthday surprise for his son.**

**Morning arose in Putney and as usual the first person awake was Ben, who just chirpily entered the kitchen and did himself Nutella sandwiches before heading back into the living room. Careful not the wake the others he made his way to the upstairs bathroom and got changed into a clean pair of chinos and a t-shirt. By the time he was back downstairs both Gwilym and Rami were awake and eating porridge that Gwil had cooked in the microwave. After cleaning the mess up they had created in the living room, they noticed Joe was now wide awake and on his phone, looking a fair lot better than he did yesterday**

**'Morning' he smiled**

**'Morning' they repeated back as John could be heard swearing down the phone at what they guessed was another twat wanting to know the truth about him and Joseph.**

**'Guys, I've came up with a plan to get my own back on the press, but I'm going to need your help' Joe whispered as John made his way downstairs**

**'Morning dad'**

**'Morning son, how are you feeling today?'**

**'A lot better, be even better if we can go and doing some more filming today' he responded standing up to stretch**

**'OK, it'll just be me watching today lads, Brian and Roger are hungover from god knows what and they're paying the price'**

**'OK Mr. Deacon'**

**Eventually arriving on set, John joined Phoebe at the front of the stage and explained to him why his band mates were absent, while the lads went to get changed into their Live Aid gear, before returning to the stage and taking their places for Radio Ga Ga. It was going smoothly until Bryan shouted for them to stop and start again**

**'What the fuck did we do wrong?' Ben shouted sounding more like Brian May when he was pissed off then he did Roger Taylor**

**'The guitarists messed up'**

**'No we did not, you just love to complain' Gwilym and Joe defended themselves slamming their instruments down and walking off the stage**

**'Gwilym Lee, Joseph Francis Deacon, a word'**

**Leaving John to talk to Gwilym and Joe, Phoebe went to see if Rami and Ben were OK**

**'Dad, he's an idiot'**

**'Gwilym, Joseph just ignore him and perform to your best'**

**'Mr. Deacon?'**

**'Yes Gwilym'**

**'Are we in trouble from slamming down our instruments?'**

**'No, but word to the wise please do not do that again, otherwise you will be in trouble'**

**'Yes Mr. Deacon'**

**'Yes, dad'**

**Heading back on stage the two 33 year old's placed the straps to their guitars back over their heads and resumed playing. By 5pm the boys had repeatedly filmed the Radio Ga Ga scene until Singer was impressed**

**After several slanging matches between the director and the four lads, they were heading home glad that scene had ended but dreading the rest of the performances if Singer was going to become a total bitch and throw a moody if something went wrong.**

**'Thank fuck that's over' John sighed**

**'Dad, he is a total idiot' Joe whined  'You're doing this wrong, you're doing that wrong! I've never had to work with such an annoying director in my life ever'**

**'Amen' the other three agreed**

**'I'll see what I can do about him, in the mean time just ignore the press and just ignore him' John advised**

**'Thanks for the advice back there Mr. Deacon'**

**'You're welcome but please call me John' he smiled**

**'Thanks for the advice John'**

**'Before you ask, you still have to call me dad' John said knowing his son was about him a question**

**Changing the subject Joe moved on to his upcoming birthday and what he had planned for it after work, John looked worried but was reassured his son knew what he was doing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has left a kudos or a bookmark


	10. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads reminisce about their past TV appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwilym gives Joe a new nick name Frankie

**Third day of filming Live Aid, and it was nothing but a chaotic mess and Bryan Singer wasn't exactly helping matters by yelling at the lads every time they hit a bum note on Hammer To Fall causing Joe to rapidly lose his temper. By the ninth attempt Joe took off his bass guitar and passed it to Rami, before storming to the front of the stage**

**'What the fuck is your problem? Because it's quite fucking clear you have one' he shouted grabbing the attention of his dad**

**'My problem? It's obvious I haven't got a problem, unlike you who has got a problem'**

**Me, I have a problem, I'm not the one who thinks he's god alfuckingmighty by telling everyone where they've been fucking up, I'm not the one strutting around like Mariah fucking Carey because everything we do isn't up to your standards' Joe screamed returning to where he had been standing just a few moments ago 'Now are we going to film this performance or are you just going to stand there like gawking fucking parakeets'**

**Falling quiet, Singer let the lads perform Hammer To Fall and only had a say after the the filming 'That was great, take 5 everyone'**

**Exiting the stage, Joe made his way to where his dad was standing still shocked at his son's outburst.**

**'Dad, I know I should haven't lost my temper, but he was driving me nuts'**

**'Joseph, I understand but please watch your language, one maybe two swears words is OK but several not so good' John finally spoke up looking at his son in the eyes and realizing his son never meant to lose his temper**

**'Sorry dad'**

**'I know you are, but I think misery wants you back on the stage'**

**'Make this performance count' Bryan called out as Joe took his place waiting for Rami to finish the crowd interaction scene before giving it his all performing Hammer To Fall**

**'And that's a wrap' Singer replied**

**'Thank fuck' Ben whispered as the lads made their way to Joe's trailer to have a quick break before getting changed. Meeting up with John, he drove them back to Joe's flat prior to heading home.**

**'Dad, you won't tell my mum will you?' Joe asked as his was about to leave**

**'No but no more outbursts like that or I will'**

**====**

**'So, what's the plan for tonight?'**

**'Well Benny, we're going to carry on making this plan while watching Queen DVDs and eating pizza until we fall to sleep' Joseph responded calling Ben by his nick name closing the front door behind him. Making his way into the living room, he stopped in his tracks at a picture of himself as a baby, heavily sighing he headed back in to the living room and sat down quietly, totally ignoring his friends questions they were asking him**

**'Deacon?' Gwilym started clicking his fingers trying to get the older man's attention**

**'Huh, sorry what were you saying Gwil?'**

**'Joe, are you alright, you seem a little lost?'**

**'Yeah, I just have something on my mind, listen you guys enjoy yourself I'm heading to bed'**

**Taking one look at Ben and Rami, Gwilym knew it was something more, so left the oldest and youngest lad to watching Queen Live At Wembley 86 while he went to see what was wrong with Joseph.**

**'What was that about Joe?'**

**'Nothing'**

**'Joseph I know you're lying'**

**'And?'**

**'Joseph I've starred in Midsomer Murders playing Detective Sergeant Charlie Nelson, so I know a thing or two about catching liars out'**

**'Are you serious, you played a police officer, I'll believe it when I see it' Joseph smiled**

**'Not until you tell me what's wrong Frankie' Gwilym replied**

**'I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you what's wrong and you stop calling me Frankie'**

**'No can do Frankie' Gwilym teased**

**'Then I won't tell you what's wrong'**

**'Fine by me Frankie' Gwilym laughed as the two headed back into the living room, where Gwilym switched the DVD of Queen to Midsomer Murders**

**Taking a seat he turned to Joe and goes 'Well Frankie here you go' as his character pops up on the screen**

**'Is this you Gwil?' Ben asked completely glued to the TV**

**'Yeah, it is I starred as DS Charlie Nelson in the show'**

**'Hey, I've got an idea' Rami squealed clicking on YouTube on Joe's smart TV, putting in The War At Home and clicking on the first episode that came up in the suggestions**

**'A young Rami Malek' Gwilym smiled**

**'Yep, that's me I played a character called Kenny' Rami smiled back as Joe began putting in The Pacific ready to watch**

**'You look so young' Ben piped up after a long silence 'in a good way'**

**'Thanks mate' Rami replied as the episode was finishing**

**'You may recognise a certain someone in this clip' Joe clicked of a video that said The Best Of Snafu and both Ben and Gwilym's mouths fell open**

**'Ram, never knew you and Frankie starred in a show together' Gwilym exclaimed**

**'Frankie?'**

**'My new nick name for Joseph'**

**'Oh, just call him JoJo... Actually no don't'**

**Finally Ben picked up the remote while Gwilym and Rami were arguing over nick names and put in EastEnders Ben Hardy, when they all shut up**

**'This is me playing Peter Beale, that's Adam Woodyatt, he played my on screen dad Ian 'Squeal' Beale' Ben explained**

**'Why are you crying in this scene?'**

**'My on screen twin sister Lucy Beale was killed'**

**'Ah'**

**'In a later episode we discover it was my other on screen brother Bobby who killed her'**

**'Wow'**

**Seeing it was getting on for 2am, Joe called it a night and left the lads to sort themselves out and made his way to the bedroom and turning out the light**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to the lads at the SAG Awards and apologies for the rush of this chapter


	11. Filming Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph faints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea of anything medical, so I'm just along with what I do know

**Before the day had even started, Joseph knew it wasn't going to end well, not that he should have cared which he didn't especially with how he was feeling at that current moment, snapping at anyone and everyone who crossed his path, even if they had done nothing wrong to be shouted at. Concerned about his son's ongoing issues John confronted him and took him somewhere quiet to have a private talk with him**

**'Joseph, what's going on?' he asked leaning against a brick wall**

**'Nothing dad, I'm just having an off day, that's all' Joseph lied**

**Choosing to try Gwilym's tactic of using Joe's nick name, which he knew Joseph hated, John replies 'Frankie, I've helped raise 7 kids and babysat 8, so I know when something is up... So please spill'**

**'Dad, honestly I'm fine, although please don't call me Frankie'**

**Leaving his son to return to the stage, where Rami,Gwilym and Ben were waiting, John rejoined Phoebe still concerned about his son**

**'John, I'm sure Joseph will be fine'**

**'Yeah but I think all this press has got to him, I've never seen him this quiet or distracted before' John sighed as his eyes fell on his son**

**John was right though, usually he had to constantly ask his son to be be quiet, so his sisters or brothers could talk or he would have to shout at his son to pay attention because his mind would wonder off somewhere. Meanwhile on stage Joe was having a tough time concentrating on playing the Fender Precision.**

**'Guys, I don't feel so good' Joe whispered before passing out right in front of them**

**'Joseph' John raced to his son's side while the others just stood there speechless at what had just happened**

**'Here you go' Julian replies passing John an ice cold flannel to place on his son's forehead to cool him down**

**'Thank you' John whispered as Gwilym finally helped pick Joe up and carried him to the nearest trailer, that happened to belong to Ben**

**'I'll leave you two alone' Gwilym replies leaving John and Joe alone and making way back to where Rami and Ben was still totally lost for words 'He will be OK, won't he?' Ben asked loud enough for Rami to hear but quiet enough from prying nosy bastards**

**Trying to sound optimistic as he could Rami answered 'Yeah he will be Ben' pulling the young blonde into a hug when Gwilym returned**

**'Something, isn't right' he spoke up in a broken voice**

**'What do you mean Gwil?'**

**'I'll tell you later...' Gwilym started as he caught a glimpse of the same journalist who picked on Ben, when the cast was first announced pressuring John into revealing the truth about Joseph when he turned round and said 'Oi Samantha, do you mind pissing off, this is a band discussion' before grabbing Ben's drumsticks and throwing them at her, who was eventually escorted away by Liam Lumniss and Phoebe Freestone. 'Sorry about that Ben, I'll go and fetch them'**

**Once he had picked up Ben's drumsticks, he passed them back to the youngster and headed backstage to try and clear his head. Back with Joseph, he finally came around and began wondering where he was**

**'Joe, you're in Ben's trailer, you passed out' John explained**

**'Sorry about that dad, I haven't been eating well for the past few days because of the press' Joe admitted slowly**

**'Oh Joseph, why didn't you tell me?'**

**'I guess because I was scared you and mum were going to go off on one, if I told you' Joe confessed looking at the 1950's style wallpaper that adorned the walls of Ben's trailer**

**'Joseph, me or your mum wouldn't have kicked off, we want what is best for our kids and that includes you, OK?'**

**'OK dad'**

**'Look, I know we're behind schedule as it is but do you want to take a few days off to recover?'**

**'Yes please' Joe said softly as John got on the phone to Phoebe to sort everything out**

**'Phoebe said he'll sort it out' John softly explicates helping his son walk slowly to the car before going to tell the others that he was going to take Joseph home, collecting their belongings they followed John to his Volvo, where their heart breaks at seeing their friend feeling so vulnerable and distant**

**'John, there must something we can do about this?' Gwilym asked**

**'I wish there was Gwilym but unfortunately there isn't' John said with a heavy sigh 'To be honest they were exactly like this with Fred, no matter what he did the press were always one step ahead'**

**'Wow, how did Uncle Fred deal with it?' Joe quietly asks resting his head on the freezing cold window**

**'Well me, Uncle Bri and Uncle Roger dealt with the idiots for him and we'll do the same for you four'**

**'Thanks John'**

**'Any time' John replies keeping his eyes on the road**

**After a long silence Joe covered his mouth and asked 'Dad, can you please pullover?'**

**Noticing his son had gone pale, John quickly pulled over and unclipped his son's seat belt, opening the door Joseph staggered to the nearest bush to throw up. Making certain he had brought everything back up, Joe carefully made his way to his dad's car, where he almost passed out again. Buckling his seat belt up, the auburn haired lad just broke down in tears as he closed the passenger side door.**

**Driving the rest of the way home in silence, Ben began to wonder if Joe hadn't found all this out, would he be in the same state he was in now.**

**'Lads, remember back at the airfield when I told that cow to piss off?' Gwilym asked earning a nod off Rami and Ben 'Yeah'**

**'Well, she found out from an old friend of Frankie's that he had sold a story about him back in New York, after I told Joe he went absolutely ballistic. The only reason why I know about it is because an old work colleague of mine found the story and tweeted it to me' Gwilym explains**

**'What was the story?' Ben whispered seeing Joe sleeping in the front passenger seat**

**'It was about John's relationship with Joe'**

**'What about my relationship with my son?' John questioned**

**'They claimed you abandoned Joseph when he was a baby because you felt like you weren't a good enough father, but we know you are, Joe knows you are. Joe's brother rang the paper's offices up and gave them a piece of his mind' Gwilym responded**

**'Wow'**

**'Yeah, Joe found out from his brother over the phone what he had done and Joe told me in a text message which he ended with that he loved his dad, no matter what those stupid assholes thought'**

**Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the road John catechized 'Boys promise me that you will never talk to a newspaper journalist again? Unless you have to in the movie'**

**'We won't John' they all spoke in unison as John pulled up outside his house**

**'Joe, son we're home' he whispered**

**'Dad' he mumbled opening his eyes**

**Unlocking the front door, John moved out the way and let Rami in first so he could gently lie Joseph on the settee. Closing the front door John was stopped by Laura's voice asking if her brother was OK. Explaining to her what had happened she fetched a bottle of water out the fridge and passed him it**

**'Looks like it's going to be another sleepover' Ben joked as Gwilym threw a cushion at him playfully**

**'What do you think Frankie?' Rami looks to see Joseph snuggled up in his blanket watching Ben and Gwilym argue like they did when they first met and Gwilym annoyingly kept calling Ben 'Blondie' just to rile the youngster up, when Joe threw the blanket off himself and raced to the kitchen and proceeded to throw up in the sink, hearing retching sounds from upstairs, John raced downstairs and saw his son hunched over the kitchen sink, emptying his stomach in the process**

**Getting the bucket out from underneath the sink, John quickly directed it in front of Joseph 'Here empty your stomach in to this'.**

**'Tha...'**

**Taking his son back into the living room, John carefully sat his son down and told him to rest up, after one late night session the lads had back at Rami's after getting picked to play Queen, Joe admitted that he loved hearing John's bass solo in Liar, so with a little help with editing out the background noise like Roger's drums or Brian's electric guitar, he put it on play and pressed the repeat button**

**'Wow, do you know his mum told me, he wouldn't go to sleep unless my bass solo in Liar was playing' John smiled as Joseph drifted off to sleep 'She also told me that was the reason why he wanted to learn the bass and drums'**

**'Did you ever go to one of his recitals John?'**

**'Unfortunately no, but I watched him enter a Christmas talent contest, poor soul was devastated when he lost, he had worked so hard on perfecting the bass line and vocals for The Miracle, that I asked one of the judges why he lost and they gave me one the most ridiculous answers ever'**

**'Wow, no wonder why he's so hard on himself if he doesn't succeed'**

**'That, he gets from me sadly'**

**Getting up, John pulled out a photo album and showed the lads a picture of Joseph when he was 15 dressed up in the exact outfit John wore 9 years prior, then showing them a picture of Joseph when he born.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on writing a sequel, so I'll update when I can


	12. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph decides he wants to give up acting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for amount of curse words used, I can get a tad carried away

**With Joseph finally feeling himself, filming the Live Aid scenes resumed with the lads performing Crazy Little Thing Called Love while Brian, Roger (who had finally got rid of their hangovers) and John watched on, smiling away.**

**'John, can ask you something?'**

**'If it's about the filming then no you can't'**

**'How did you know that...?'**

**'Brian, like I explained to you on the way over here, the press being the wankers they are known to be, got to Joseph, he fell ill, so I postponed filming until he felt better and as for Samantha, if I see her any way near our sons again, then there will be trouble' John sighed as Rami began playing the three chords that apparently his guitar only knew how to play**

**'She wasn't here was she?' Roger asked**

**'Yeah she was, she was harassing me, pressuring me into telling her the truth about Joseph' John answered 'Liam and Phoebe had to escort of the set, which she was less than pleased about'**

**'Right the next time she steps foot anywhere near those boys or us, I'm calling the cops. Whether being a fucking bullshitting journalist is her job or not, she has no right into asking anyone questions about their private lives' Roger scolded as Bryan like usual began shouting at the boys**

**'What the fuck we do wrong this time?' Gwilym shouted resting his hands on his hips**

**'Firstly don't use that tone with me young man and secondly him over there, was standing in the wrong place'**

**'Right firstly him over there has a name and it's Joseph, secondly please call him Joseph and thirdly I can use THAT tone of voice with anybody who is being a total bastard' Gwilym yelled as Joe just stood there shocked 'Now you were saying?'**

**'Nothing' Bryan whispered walking off huffily**

**'Yeah, thought so'**

**After his little argument with Bryan, Gwilym returned to where he was standing to resume filming, before telling the others he wanted to film the scene again and this time with no interruptions, totally agreeing with Gwilym the lads headed to their trailers for a break, Brian chose to ask Gwilym what the outburst all about while John went to check on Joseph.**

**'Hey you alright?' Brian asks closing the trailer door before taking a seat next to Gwilym**

**'Yeah, just getting annoyed with Singer, the way he talks to people especially Frankie, I understand that he's Deacon's son but is that really the way to talk to him' Gwilym answered not taking his eyes of the Red Special he was carrying**

**'No it's not' Brian responded suspecting it was something more, but sat there silently admiring the younger lad's guitar skills.**

**'Brian, I've fucked up badly, I said something I shouldn't have and now I don't know what to do'**

**'John told me, what happened. He isn't angry at you, he's angry at the press for what they're putting his son through'**

**'What am going to do though?'**

**'Gwil listen your not going to do anything, let John and Joseph sort it out on their own' Brian replied**

**John meanwhile wasn't exactly having much luck with Joseph, the auburn haired lad's nose started to bleed concerning John, but being a loving father he started cleaning up Joe's nosebleed, being certain not to get any on the shirt.**

**'Dad, I can't deal with this any more. I just want to be Joseph Francis Deacon... I just want to be your son, without the press being a bunch of nosy wankers'**

**Wanting to be angry at his son for swearing, John could totally sympathise with what Joe was going through, having been on the brunt of lies and front pages himself**

**'There you go' John replies throwing the last paper in the bin**

**'Thanks dad'**

**The second they arrived back on set, Gwilym apologized to John for his behaviour, John accepted the lad's apology but told him not to worry about it. Making his way back on stage Gwilym noticed Joe had suffered a nosebleed as he usual suffered with them when he was under copious amounts of stress**

**'Right back to your places please' John spoke up when he notices Singer returning from shouting down his phone**

**Finally getting to film the CLTCL scene, Gwilym and Rami could sight a breathe of relief when Bryan shouted 'That's a wrap'**

**At home later that evening Joseph sat his dad down and told him that he wanted to give up acting rendering his dad lost for words. Joseph had been acting since he was 5 and had even invited his dad to several film premiers, which John attended.**

**'Son, please think about it' John pleaded knowing his son loved acting**

**Defeated Joe goes 'OK, I'll think about it'**

**'Thanks son'**

**Letting his son think about his future, John headed to the kitchen to start dinner when Joseph entered 'Dad, I've been thinking do think they'd be willing to credit me as Frankie Deacon?'**

**'Frankie, I thought you disliked that nick name Joe?' John asked placing the pasta in the pan to boil**

**'I do, it's just I would prefer if they credited me as Frankie' Joseph answered**

**'Oh, I'll have to ask'**

**'OK' Joseph smiled heading back into the living room**

**Back in the kitchen John got on the phone to Brian and Roger and asked if it possible for his son to be credited as Frankie Deacon, in which Brian shouted in the background 'I can't see why not' making John smile, thanking them he headed to tell his son the good news 'You're still going to be called Joseph on set though' he added retrieving back to the kitchen to finish cooking the tea**

**'Fair enough' Joe smiled as he set the table ready for John to dish up**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	13. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe celebrates his 34th birthday and puts his plan into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little too much fun writing this chapter

**The morning of Joseph's birthday started off as usual:- He would wake up to a text from his brother wishing him a happy birthday, then he'd get up and head off to work on whatever film he was starring in... This year though was different, of course he got the usual birthday text, but this time both John and Mary wishied their brother a happy birthday via text, he had six other siblings to wish him a happy birthday, the first of which came a few seconds later courtesy of Joshua while he was wiping the sleep out of his eyes**

**'Thanks Josh' he yawned as Cameron came racing down the stairs like he was training for the London Marathon**

**'Morning' he chirped passing Joe a card that had a picture of John and Joe on from when Joe was first born 'It was mum's idea' he quipped skipping to the kitchen**

**Smiling Joe thanked his brother just as Robert, Laura and Luke came bounding down the stairs to give their brother his cards, opening them he saw Laura's card had the words to the best brother ever on, Robert's had a picture of Joseph from his audition for Bohemian Rhapsody and Luke's was just a traditional birthday card which Joe loved like the others. Thanking them he got up and stretched before heading off to get ready for work. Once he returned downstairs he noticed Veronica and John were holding what looked like two picture frames**

**'Happy Birthday son' they said in unison passing him their presents**

**'Thank you mum, dad' he sat down and opened the presents to reveal two creamy white photo frames, one had a pictures of him, Laura, Joshua, Mary, John, Cameron, Robert, Luke and Michael and the other had a picture of him, Ben, Gwilym and Rami back from their audition at Elstree Studios, holding back his tears the 34 year old hugged his parents. The hug was interrupted by Gwilym banging the door like he was a baliff**

**'Alright keep your wig on' Joe shouted going to answer the door when he was greeted by the tallest lad who passed him a card and a bottle of Champers before allowing Rami and Ben to follow him giving Joe their cards and more pictures of them when they first met and their audition dressed in The Miracle outfits**

**Letting the lads in Joe closed the door and joined his new friends in to the living room, where he showed them the pictures he was given disheartened Ben, wondering over to where the blonde was standing, he grabbed him into a hug and told him he loved it**

**'You can never have too much of a good thing' he replied as he said his goodbyes to Veronica and joined his dad who was waiting outside**

**'Now Joseph just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean to say your getting out of work' John explicated closing the driver's car door**

**'Dad, we've been thinking and we were wondering if we could film We Will Rock You and We Are The Champions together?' Joe asked looking at his dad**

**'We mean if that's alright with you Mr. Deacon?' Gwilym added**

**'Please call me dad and I can't see why not' John answered as they pulled into Bovingdon Airfield**

**'Thanks dad' Joe smiled climbing out racing to his trailer to get changed leaving the others to take their time walking to their trailers while John joined Brian who was winding Roger up by making him remember the time he locked himself in the cupboard because he couldn't get his own way**

**'So glad you eventually arrived, he's been driving me crackers' Roger sighed pointing to Brian**

**'I was not' Brian scoffed pretending to be offended**

**'So, how's the Birthday Boy?' Phoebe asked joining the three Queen members**

**'He's like an excited kid in a toy store' John answers as Gwilym and Joe took their places**

**'Aww, before I forget here is Joe's present from me, Anita and the kids' Brian laughed passing his gift to John, Roger doing the same adding 'Let's hope Mr. Misery is in a better mood today'**

**'We'll soon find out' John spoke up as his grey-greenish eyes caught glimpse of Samantha taking pictures of Joseph on her camera 'That's it, Rog I'm using your phone'**

**'Why?'**

**'Nosy fucking parker is here' John pointed to where Samantha was, only for Brian to stop her in her tracks**

**'Excuse me Miss, you were banned from going anywhere in the vicinity of where the boys are, so would you kindly leave?'**

**'No, I'm here to do my job so fuck off'**

**'Oi, Miss fucking Nosy, piss off we're trying to film here' Rami shouted as Samantha continued to snap away**

**Getting off the stage Joseph walked up the strawberry blonde 20 odd year old and calmly instructed her to either leave or be escorted out like last time, turning round she huffed away in anger but vowed she'd return**

**Ignoring the claps of appreciation, Joe just returned to where he had been previously standing**

**'Ready' Bryan called out earning 4 nods**

**As the others watched on, they noticed Bryan wasn't shouting like he usually was in fact he hardly said a word**

**Once the lads had finished the performance Gwilym careful not to knock his electric guitar stood at the front of the stage and asked if he and Rami could film the performance for Is This The World We Created?**

**'We can but after lunch' Bryan replied as Gwilym, Joe, Rami and Ben made their way towards Phoebe, John, Roger and Brian**

**'Hey birthday boy' Brian smiled**

**'Brian and Roger's presents for you Joseph' John passed his son their presents, who carefully opened them.**

**Opening up the first box, he saw a men's silver bracelet engraved with his name and date of birthday:- Joseph Francis Deacon 21.9.83**

**'Thank you Uncle Brian' he hugged the curly-haired guitarist before returning to the spot he had been five seconds ago. Opening Roger's present in the same manner, it revealed a silver engraved ring**

**'Thank you Uncle Roger'**

**'Here's mine' Phoebe smiled passing Joe his gift, opening it he noticed it was a silver frame with a picture of the lads first day on the set of Bohemian Rhapsody, when they were having a run through of Bohemian Rhapsody and Phoebe took a picture without them even noticing**

**'Thank you' Joe shook Phoebe's hand and returned to where Ben was standing as Gwilym and Rami embraced the stage in their second outfit, taking their seats the two of the rehearsed when Bryan returned to film the final Live Aid scene, which went smoothly.**

**After returning to Joseph's house, the lads got changed into their outfits for Joe's birthday party, deciding of course to go as their characters. Making their way to the where the party was being held Joe met up with Emily, Jimmy, Rory and Joshua ready to put his plan into action while also hoping he wouldn't be in trouble.**

**It took only 10 seconds for the plan to work leaving Joe, his friends, his family and his relatives to have a great time with no press intrusion.**

**Seven hours later the party ended and a rather sober Joseph thanked his parents before taking the other three back to his to sleep off their hangovers. Helping Gwilym into the car he replied 'Lucky we have no filming tomorrow because you three are in no fit state to perform.**

**The day after Joe's birthday saw Joe look after three very hungover lads 'It's a shame you didn't learn from Brian and Roger's lesson about being totally inebriated' he giggles passing the older boy to aspirin for his headache**

**'Frankie, not fun...' Gwilym started before racing to the bathroom to empty his stomach**

**Getting out his phone Joe posted a picture of a slimed covered journalist with the caption 'Let this be a lesson to all you nosy papping bastards' pressing send Joe was brought out of his thoughts by Ben throwing up in the plastic bucket that was provided before entering the kitchen to make himself a drink of tea, thinking back to the prank he pulled on the paps.**

**'Oh yeah, starting tomorrow we're going to needed in the studio to start recording this sountrack' Joe explains walking through the living room**

**'Ughh' was all the response he got from Gwilym, who has half asleep, Rami who was a sleep and Ben who began drifting off to sleep, leaving them to sleep Joe ran some errands as silently as he could**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the kudos, I'm truthfully grateful


	14. Recording Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads start recording the soundtrack to Bohemian Rhapsody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story the lads will being recording the OST from scratch, also I have no remote idea on how recording an album works

**A week had passed since Joe's birthday and the completion of the Live Aid scene had ended, now the lads were facing more of an arduous task... Recording the album, not that they knew about that until they arrived at the studio that was. For now though, the only thing the lads had to worry about was what they were going to have fore-choosing to leave Ben and Joe in charge of breakfast as Gwilym wasn't the best at cooking food as they found out when they had first met and Joseph came down with a severe case of food poisoning and as the other's knew fuck all about cooking breakfast, they opted to drive down to McDonald's to have their breakfast there prior to heading to the studio where they were to met Jack Roth, Brian, Roger and John. After eventually agreeing on what to have to eat, the lads sat in Joe's car and ate before drinking their orange juice. Once they had finished their breakfast Joe carefully drove to Abbey Road Studios. Once they arrived they were greeted by an irate Roger, who showed them the studio where they were going to recording the album**

**'Cool' Rami smiled as they were shown into one of the many studios they had to offer**

**'I see you made it safely?' John asked looking up from the list of songs that were to be included on the soundtrack**

**'Just about, er dad where's the bathroom?' Joe asked crossing his legs**

**'I'll take him' Gwilym pipes up leading the older boy to where the bathrooms were**

**Making their way to the men's bathroom, Joe unexpectedly stopped in his tracks 'Gwil, I can't hold it any longer'**

**'Oh shit, here hang on' Gwilym began rummaging through his backpack for an empty bottle**

**'Hurry' Joe whimpered**

**'Aha here you go' Gwilym passed Joe a plastic bottle and turned round so he could do his business**

**Once he had finished relieving himself, Joe thanked Gwilym and followed him to the men's room to dispose of the bottle**

**'Joe before we return to the studio, I was wondering if you would want to to know what?' Gwilym stumbled over his words as the nerves took over the Welsh lad**

**'Go on a date?' Joe questioned**

**'Yeah, that'**

**'I'd love to'**

**'You'd love to' Gwilym repeated**

**'Yeah I would' Joe smiled 'When?'**

**'Tomorrow after work'**

**'OK, can't wait'**

**Eventually making their way back to the studio, where the others were waiting on Gwilym**

**'You look you hit the jackpot Frankie' Rami explicates noticing how he was staring at Gwilym's backside as he entered the recording booth**

**'You could say that' Joe smirked watching on as Gwilym carefully placed the headphones on before taking hold of his beloved Red Special**

**'Ready to go Gwil?'**

**'Yeah' he answered laughing away at Joe pulling faces**

**Turning round Roger caught his nephew about to pull a face when he sternly said 'Joseph Deacon, wait outside'**

**'What!'**

**'Joseph now'**

**'Joe son, please do as your told'**

**Standing outside Joseph sat with back against the wall sighing when he felt his phone vibrate, unzipping his pocket, he got hold of his phone and read the message letting a smile creep across his face when he noticed it was from Gwilym, losing track of time he fell to sleep when a hand on his shoulder woke him up**

**'Joseph, you can come back in' Ben replied**

**'Thanks Ben' Joe stood and stretched before following the blonde into the studio where everyone was gathered around the mixing desk to hear an acapella demo of Doing All Right**

**'If you don't mind I need the bathroom again' Joe piped up racing to the bathroom with Gwilym choosing to follow him**

**Slamming the door, he made his way to urinals when Gwilym entered, pinning the shorter man up the wall, where he started to kiss him**

**'Gwil, I need to...' Joe pointed to the urinals**

**'Sorry'**

**Breaking off the kiss, Gwilym let Joe do what he needed to do before kissing him again. Eventually after managing to zip his trousers up, he pecked Gwilym on the lips and went to rejoin the others leaving Gwilym standing in the bathroom in shock at what had just happened**

**Back in the studio Rami was running through lyrics to Somebody To Love with the help of John when Joseph re-entered the recording studio with Gwilym re-entering a short while later**


	15. Joe's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe goes on his first date ever

**With his first date with Gwilym playing on his mind, Joe found it hard to concentrate on playing his bass, much to the annoyance of his dad. Pressing the button that linked the microphone to the recording booth, John leant forward and shouted 'Joseph Francis Deacon, outside _now_!' through the microphone startling his son**

**Bowing his head the 34 year followed his father, once outside he refused to look at his father in the eyes knowing he was going to get the work first, private life second lecture**

**Trying to be a firm as he could, John looked at his son and could see he was on the verge of tears 'Joseph' he calmly calls his son's name prompting Joe to look up with blurry vision courtesy of the tears that where threatening to fall 'Son, what have I told you about putting business before plea... your work life before your private life?' he correctly questioned clearly still angry at his son but not being able to show it**

**Returning his eyes to the Reebok trainers he was wearing, he quietly responded 'Not to and that work should always comes first'**

**Standing with hid arms folded still angry, John just sighed 'Then why aren't you focused on the task in hand?'**

**'Because I don't know' Joe confessed**

**'Joseph, I know you're excited but whatever it is you are looking forward to, needs to be put to the back of your mind'**

**'I wish I could put it to the back on my mind but I can't'**

**'Don't go pulling any of your brother's tricks Joseph, I know you can and you know you can'**

**'I'm not pulling any of Robert's tricks dad, I can't and even if I try, it's still won't be worth it'**

**'Joseph, there is no such word as can't, you can try, you just choose not to'**

**Knowing his dad was right, he just stood against the wall and broke down in tears, making John feel guilty for yelling at him**

**'Stay out here please until you have calmed down enough to work'**

**'Yes dad'**

**Returning back to the studio he noticed Roger winding Brian up just like he used back when they younger. Realising they should lay down the next two tracks, Somebody To Love and Bohemian Rhapsody, he turns to the three lads who were waiting patiently to start recording when Ben asks 'Where Frankie?'**

**'I'm here' he replied walking right past his dad and to where his three best friends were**

**Choosing right now to argue with his son wouldn't be the smartest move John's ever gonna do, so instead he chose to waive it out until after.**

**'Ready guys?' John asks**

**'Ready dad' the four voices belonging to the lads answered as the oldest began to sing instantly stopping Roger in his tracks**

**'He's amazing' the blonde smiled watching as the others joined in until the song had ended, then looking up from his trainers Gwilym asks 'How was that?'**

**'That was fantastic, go for a break then we can work on getting the instruments added into the song'**

**As everybody was making their way to the studio door John turns rounds 'Joseph a word please', he then waited until everybody had left the studio to have a word with Joe and eventually when they did he let slip a huge sigh of relief 'Joseph, what was that all about?'**

**'What was what all about?'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, don't start getting smart. I've had enough of that coming from your sister and brothers, I don't need it coming from you too'**

**'Honestly dad I have no idea what you're talking about'**

**Trying his best to remain calm, John looked at Joseph and explicated 'You walking in here when I told you to stay outside until you had calmed down'**

**'Dad, I had calmed down just like you asked'**

**Getting nowhere John just stood up and left the studio for a cigarette break leaving Joe on his own. Walking into the recording booth, he slipped on a pair of headphones and was about to sing when Brian entered, quietly taking a seat he started to record Joseph singing Friends Will Be Friends and You're My Best Friend. Once the songs were over Brian quietly snuck out with the recording in his pocket when he bumped into John**

**'You OK Brian?'**

**'Yeah, listen I don't suppose you could manage without me?'**

**'We can try'**

**Letting Brian go, John made his way into the studio, when he notices his son strumming along on Gwilym's RS replica, clearing his throat Joe just looked up and gazed at his father, being careful to place the guitar back on it's stand before going over to where his 1961 Fender Precision was, gently putting the strap over his head he began strumming along when Ben, Gwilym, Roger and Rami rejoined the two Deacons in the studio**

**'Brian had to do something, so it's just us two and no you can not wind me up Roger Meddows Taylor, so don't even think about it mister'**

**'Uncle Roger, dad we're ready'**

**As the played their instruments, they kept a mental note of the lyrics in their heads to help them time where what instruments comes in when**

**'Rami, Ben, Gwilym could you please exit the booth we'd like to record the bass line first'**

**Joining Roger and John at the mixing desk, the three lads just watched on as Joe emulated John's bass line without making one mistake. After what seemed a lengthy recording session, the four lads moved on to recording Bohemian Rhapsody, this time though they chose to record the instruments first, giving them more time to learn the lyrics.**

**'Joe, Gwilym a word please before you leave'**

**'Yes dad?'**

**'Please try to keep your personal, privates lives separate from your work life'**

**'Will do dad'**

**'Enjoy your date and don't get drunk'**

_**'Dad!' Joseph cringed** _

**'Joseph, I'm serious Roger threw a paddy once because he was hungover and tired'**

**Following the two boys out of the studio, he dropped the boys off before heading home where he was greeted by Veronica**

**'How did recording go?'**

**'It went alright eventually'**

**'Alright mister what happened?'**

**'Joseph and Gwilym mixing their work and their private lives together'**

**'Oh, John sweetheart don't forget they are only young'**

**'I know but I wish they wouldn't mix the two'**

**'And you going mad at them is helping the matter?' Ronnie questioned**

**'I suppose it's not'**

**'Honey, they need to understand for themselves that mixing their private lives with their work lives is a bad idea'**

**'Speaking of which, Joe is everything OK?'**

**'I hate him, I'll be happy if I don't see him again!' Joe screamed slamming his car door**

**'Now son, you don't mean that'**

**'Don't I, the arrogant idiot is just ugh' Joe scolded running off to his room in tears**

**Half an hour later Gwilym pulled up outside The Deacons house and sat in his car with a dozen of red roses, a bottle of champagne and a card of a Me-To-You teddy saying sorry, silently rehearsing what he was going to say when a tap on the window brought him back to reality**

**'John?'**

**'So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to prise it out of you?' he asked opening the passenger door and taking a seat**

**'We had an argument over clothes, which may have lead me to saying something I should not of said and which caused Joe to storm off. I did try to apologise but he wasn't having any of it, then he turned round and said that he didn't love me'**

**'Oh Gwilym'**

**Meanwhile upstairs in his bedroom Joseph was hugging a teddy Gwilym won for him at the fair, they went to on a day off**

**'Mum, did you and dad ever argue over silly little things and then say something you regret?'**

**'All the time son. Why?'**

**'In a fit of anger I told Gwilym, that I didn't love him'**

**'Oh Joseph, why?'**

**'I don't know, I regretted saying it after seeing Gwilym cry'**

**'Son, we all say things we don't mean even to those that we love, it still though doesn't give one the right to say it, even if they did mean it'**

**'I wish I could turn back time and stop myself from saying it'**

**'Life doesn't work like that son unfortunately and if it did we'd all want to go back and relive the days where we messed up'**

**Getting back on the main subject Joe asks**   **'Did you even argue over clothes?'**

**'Yes, we even argued over clothes'**

**'Mum, I do love him it's just I guess I over reacted a bit'**

**'Sounds like your father, he has a habit of over reacting at times, just ask your Uncles' Veronica replies making Joe smile 'You know I think someone's here to apologise'. She looks out the window and sees John talking to Gwilym**

**'How do I look?' Joe asked straightening his tuxedo**

**'Beautiful'**

**Racing downstairs he watches as Gwilym's sea blue eyes catch his boyfriend making his way to the car**

**'Gwil, I do really love you and I'm so really sorry for over reacting'**

**'All is forgiven, I brought these for you' Gwilym smiles passing Joe the flowers, the card and the bottle of champagne**

**'Are we still going on this date?'**

**'Yeah, of course we are'**

**'Have a great time'**

**'We will thank you Mrs. Deacon'**

**Watching as Gwilym drove the couple out of the street**

**'It seems like yesterday that I held Joseph in my arms for the first time and now he's on his first date with the one he loves'**

**'Yeah'**

**Making his way inside John couldn't help but wonder how his son's date was going to end**

**Parking up, Gwilym could sense this wasn't going to end well. He wasn't wrong as the first second they entered the restaurant, they were getting funny looks off people which resulted in Joe giving them the infamous Deacy Death Stare making them turn back round and focus on what they were eating. It wasn't going to get any easier from then on, as they soon found out when a youngish girl about 7 ran up to them and asked if she could have a picture with them, after agreeing the bubbly blonde haired youngster ran back to her parents who just offer their apologies for their daughter's interruption. Telling them it's OK, the two went back to sipping their red wine when their meals arrived, with them starting off with a salad followed by a vegetarian curry and ending with with mango ice cream. After complementing the chefs on their wonderful meals, the two left a tip and headed home.**

**'That was a great night' Joe smiled as he kicked his shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed**

**'Yeah it was despite the disastrous start' Gwilym agreed taking his shirt off**

**'Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful'**

**'Just like you'**

**Opening the bottle of champagne, Joe poured two glasses. Passing one to Gwilym, he lay on the bed and wondered how he'd get so lucky in meeting the one for him**


	16. Front Page News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Gwilym find themselves front page news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that very good at writing smut, I admit that  
> For those who have never heard of the notorious Dan Wootton, he works for a certain newspapers and spreads lies about celebrities

**Lying awake, Joseph couldn't get over how fantastic the date with Gwilym went despite the hiccups they faced out at the beginning of his head. Guessing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep the native Londoner quietly climbed out bed making certain that Gwilym was still fast asleep, he made his way to the living room where he switched the TV and almost dropped his phone when he heard his and Gwilym's names mentioned by some idiot everybody really hated going by the name of Dan Wootton, sitting down he could hear word for word the date he went on with a few lies added in**

**'Stupid asshole' he mumbled turning the TV back off and headed towards the kitchen, taking down the box of Frosties from on top of their fridge freezer before getting the almond milk out of the fridge, placing them both on the work surface, he opened the cupboard to where the cereal bowls were kept, when his phone began vibrating 'Shit' he cursed banging his head on the top of the the cupboard, closing it, he started rubbing his head before opening the text message**

**EXPLAIN THE MEANING OF THIS JOSEPH FRANCIS** **DEACON!!!!!**  
**'ARE JOSEPH DEACON & GWILYM LEE DATING?'**

**'Fuck, shit, bollocks' he whispered as he felt his lover's arms snake around his waist**

**'What's up?'**

**'Some fucking prick, must have caught us entering the restaurant and now Uncle Roger has found out and has gone spare'**

**'Fuck, that's not good'**

**'Tell me about it'**

**Deleting the text from Roger, Joe began pouring the cereal into two bowls before adding the milk while Gwilym was on his knees with his mouth enveloped around Joe's cock, slithering up and down causing the older lad to quickly put the milk back on the counter-top, before he spilt it and grab hold of Gwilym's hair as he let slip a small but audible 'fuck' blushing as he did so, when his phone vibrated again, this time Joe ignored it as he was caught up in a moment of bliss, edging ever closer to his orgasm, Joe moaned a bunch of mixed up curse words as his cum spilled out into Gwil's mouth. Swallowing the last drop, Gwil stood up and noticed while he was giving Joe a blow job, he came in his trousers. Opting to remain standing, the two began to eat their breakfast, when talked turned to them recording Bohemian Rhapsody and hopefully Somebody To Love, hearing his phone vibrate, picking it up he could see amongst a hefty load of f bombs an angry text**

**'We'd better be going, Uncle Roger isn't exactly happy with us' Joe replied drinking his freshly squeezed orange juice**

**While on the road, neither lad said a word dreading the telling off they were going to be receiving from Roger and possibly John and Brian, noticing an irate John was standing outside the studio arms folded**

**'Your Uncle is going nuts in the studio Joseph, so I suggest you keep a low head and stay quiet, you to Gwilym, that way you'll stay out of trouble' he explains as Joseph and Gwilym follow John into the studio**

**'Where the fuck have you been?' Roger questioned with venom injected into his voice**

**'They got up late' Brian responded defending his nephew and his boyfriend**

**'They got up late' Roger mimicked Brian's London accent 'Cut with the bullshit, I know you went on a fucking date'. Throwing down the newspaper Joseph could see clear as day, a picture of him and Gwilym entering Surma Curry House**

**'Seriously guys, what the fucking hell were you thinking going on a date where people can see you?' he spat as Rami and Ben watched on flinching at every word the came from Roger's mouth**

**'We ain't even going to get the fucking chance when we start filming, so we made time for a date' Joseph shouted 'And anyway with the way you put it, you made it sound like we pulled each other's trousers down in public and gave each other deep throat blow jobs'**

**'Joseph, son I love you but TMI on your sex life' John replies scrunching up his nose making Ben laugh as John turned to Roger and asked 'As for you mister, how many times do we need to tell you not to believe what the wankers print?'**

**'Not to' Roger answered falling silent**

**'Exactly and Taylor, FYI it was one harmless date'**

**'That ending up on the front cover of this' he scowled pointing to the paper**

**'So, let them print what they want, they don't know the whole truth, now if you don't mind'**

**Storming outside, he took hold of Samantha's camera and refused to give it her back 'Now unless you want to be arrested, I suggest you take this piece of crap and you stay away from Joseph' he warned placing the camera down John watched as she picked it up and scarpered 'Oh and tell your idiot of a boss, we'll be seeing him, you and that other prying idiot in court'**

**Swiftly returning to the studio, John got straight on the phone to his lawyer leaving both Roger and Brian perplexed to what had just happened, letting it ring, he grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote down what had just happened 'Oh' they mouthed as John got talking to his lawyer about making a case to get an injunction out on her and that newspaper that completely bans them from going any where near Joseph, Gwilym, Rami, Ben or any of those working on the film including Brian and Roger**

**'Dad, what's going on?' Joseph asked worried**

**'Son, it's OK'**

**'Deacs, if you want to go home then you can, me and Mr. Misery over here can over see the rest of this this recording'**

**'Are you sure Bri?'**

**'Yeah, I'm sure'**

**'Thanks, Frankie don't swear and listen to your Uncle Brian' John left the studio to deal with lawyers and the press, when he sees the journalist hanging round 'See you and your loser of a newspaper in court' he called out watching as she walked off in the direction of her workplace**

**Back in the studio, the work to record the vocals for Bohemian Rhapsody had started when Joe suddenly stopped 'Uncle Roger, press, 2 o'clock outside door taking pictures'**

**Standing up Roger frogmarched his way over to the door, opening it open he yelled 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'**

**'My job' she answered**

**'Your job is to piss right off, this second'**

**'What you going to do if I don't'**

**'If you don't then I'll have no choice but called the police and have escorted from the property' Joseph stood by his Uncle and watched as she stormed off for the second time**

**Re-entering the studio Joseph tapped his uncle on the shoulder and pointed to the card covering the window 'Sorry about that'**

**Getting back to recording, the lads soon found out that singing operatically was proving a lot more difficult than they highly anticipated, having to stop every five minutes to get their breath back.**

**Finally they completed the recording at close to midnight, choosing to call it a night, the group disbanded and headed home.**

**The car journey for each of them was as silent as the calm waves lapping up against the golden particles of sand. Deciding it was the best option, the four lads pulled into the nearest hotel and booked themselves into a spare hotel room, where they all instantly fell straight to sleep.**

**Next morning and the four lads were awoken by room service knocking on their doors telling them their breakfast was ready. As usual Joe was the first one up, opening the door he allowed the four full English breakfasts, toast, orange juices, hash browns, teas, the whole enchilada to be pushed into the room, where he paid the bell boy a small tip and showed him on his way**

**'Benjamin, Rami, Gwilym wake up, your breakfast is here'**

**Slowly one by one they woke up and joined Joe in eating and drinking everything they could until they were full**

**'So, who's paying the hotel bill?' Ben asked**

**'We all are, so chip in' Joe pipes up as he puts his quarter of the bill on the table, once the money was gathered the four lads now feeling refreshed made their way to the hotel lobby and paid the bill before heading to Abbey Road Studios to get in practice time while waiting for Roger's and Brian's arrival**

**'What song will be recording today?'**

**'Somebody To Love'**

**'Awesome'**

**They had just finished Somebody To Love when Brian, Roger and John entered**

**'You guys are early?'**

**'Yeah, thought we'd get ahead in learning Somebody To Love'**

**'Ah OK'**

**Entering the recording booth, the lads slipped their headphones on and gave the three lads watching on the thumbs up to proceed with the recording, while all this time Samantha was outside snapping away at a picture of the character The Demon Headmaster (Ben's idea).**

**'Can you stop for just a moment and apologies for doing this but but can John and Roger swap and can Freddie and Brian swap' Roger blushed**

**'Good idea Rog, I didn't think of that' John smiled as his attention turned to the four lads gathered round the microphone in the order of John, Roger, Brian and Freddie**

**'Right lads we're gonna try something a little different so don't get weirded out or something'**

**'We won't' they chorused**

**Resuming the recording the three lads couldn't help but notice the little romantic glares that Joe and Gwilym were giving each other, making them smile**

**'John, Brian you can go totally doe eyed over other after recording this song' Roger called out earning funny looks from Joe and Gwilym**

**Eventually after stopping and starting the recording several time, the vocals were finally down leaving now just the instruments to be recorded, which they planned to do after lunch. Sitting quietly in the studio John told the others that he has managed to get a lawyer and a court case**

**'Court case?' Ben questioned**

**'Little Mrs. Nosy was prying around the studio yesterday and so I contacted a lawyer and got us a court date, which I obliged to email to the paper she works for'**

**'She was prying around here again after you left, so while Uncle Roger and I confronted her when Ben came up with a genius idea... Go on Ben tell them'**

**'I remember always getting scared when it came to watching The Demon Headmaster, so I thought why not stick a picture of him peering out the window. That way she'll only get pictures of him staring at her'**

**'Fantastic idea Ben'**

**'Thanks'**

**Once they finished their lunches, they resumed with recording the instruments for Somebody To Love, Gwilym/Brian going first followed by Rami/Freddie, then Joseph/John and finally Ben/Roger**

**By 10pm Brian was satisfied with how the latest recording session went that he allowed the lads to enjoy their evening. Rami had chosen to take his girlfriend Lucy Boynton to the cinema while Ben got in more practice in with the drums leaving the two love birds**

**'Dad, awkward question but have you got you know... protection?'**

**'No but your Uncle Roger has'**

**'Got what?'**

**'Protection, I think he wants to to spend quality time with Gwilym before all this madness catches up with them'**

**'Oh, yeah, here you go' Roger replies passing his nephew a small plastic bag containing lube and condoms**

**'Thanks Uncle Rog'**

**Hiding the bag in his rucksack, Joe and Gwilym said their goodbyes and headed straight home for a night of fun and passion**

**'I'm surprised they haven't got any kids yet with the way they act around each other'**

**'Roger, my son is not having kids... Well not yet anyway, so don't even think about putting ideas into his head''**

**'Says the bloke who became a father of five by the time he was 33 years old'**

**'So what, I led an active sex life was I was younger' John exclaims without even a hint of embarrassment 'Who didn't?'**

**'John, you could have populated the entire world with the way your sex life was going'**

**'You could of too Taylor'**

**'That's not true' Roger argued**

**'It is to'**

**'Is not'**

**'Is to'**

**'Is not'**

**'Roger you've probably shagged your way through the entire female population'**

**'And so what if I have'**

**'And you ended up with 5 kids by 3 different women'**

**'So, y** **ou've got 7 kids by 2 different women'**

**'Yes Roger by two different women, one which was a drunken one night stand'**

**'Exactly'**

**'What about you? You cheated on your first wife with the bird that starred in the video for Breakthru and got her knocked up before breaking if off to go and get married again?'**

**'And?'**

**'Well I'm still with my wife and have been since 1975'**

**'And your point is?'**  
  
**Leaving his band mates to argue Brian put the CD he had been working on in the stereo he had borrowed from his daughter Emily, shutting both arguing lads up 'I recorded this the day John and Joseph had that bust up and  John stormed out leaving Joe on his own. He began singing and not missing the chance I recorded him and then quietly snuck out so he didn't know I was there, that's when I bumped into John and asked if he could take over recording sessions for me'**

**'Did he change the lyrics for You're My Best Friend?' John asked**

**'Just a bit, I think he was singing it for Gwilym'**

**'He really does love him doesn't he?' Roger questioned**

**'Yeah he does' John responded 'Gwilym means the world to Joseph just like Joseph means the world to Gwilym'**

**'And here I was being a harsh bastard on the kid' Roger sighs holding his hands in his head**

**'No Rog, you weren't being a harsh bastard, you were doing what any Uncle would do. You were looking out for your nephew'**

**'I hope he can forgive me'**

**'Rog, he will, now let's get home before our wives and kids will be wondering where we got to'**

**Going their separate ways, they all headed home to their wives and kids.**

**Meanwhile with Joe and Gwilym, they were settled in bed and watching Queen's Live Aid performance when Joseph paused the video**

**'Frankie, I was watching that'**

**'Was you? I hadn't noticed'**

**'Please unpause it?'**

**'Nope' he smiled**

**'Frankie, give me the remote'**

**'How about no'**

**'Frankie, give me the remote'**

**'Sorry, no can do'**

**'Frankie, give me the remote'**

**'Ask politely and I will'**

**'Frankie, give me the remote'**

**'Ask politely'**

**Realising Joseph wasn't going to give up the remote any time soon, Gwilym would have to think of another plan to get it and he knew the perfect idea, seeing Joe's rucksack across the room, he climbed out of bed and started rummaging through until he found what he was looking for, grabbing hold of the items he pulled out a small bag that held a box of strawberry flavoured condoms and a strawberry flavoured bottle of lubricant. Making his way back to his side of the bed, he climbed back in and lubed up one fingers before carefully inserting the digit into Joe making him drop the remote and moan out in pleasure**

**'Please' he whispered as Gwilym inserted a second finger**

**'Please what?'**

**'Fuck me'**

**'Oh I plan to, I'm going to fuck you so hard that the entire neighbourhood is going to hear you scream my name' Gwilym cockily teased scissoring the shorter man before adding a third finger**

**'Stop fucking teasing and get your damn cock inside of me' Joe screamed impatiently**

**'Patience Frankie, patience'**

**'I give you pati... fuck' Joe let out a strangled cry as Gwilym rammed into Joe without any warning**

**'You were saying' Gwilym asked thrusting in and out of Joe**

**'Shit, harder' he moaned taking hold of his own erection and pumping it like a piston on a steam train**

**If the neighbours weren't wake when the couple's lovemaking started they certainly were now with the loud grunts coming from Joe and Gwilym as the bed started smacking against the wall.**

**Edging closer to his release Gwilym started pumping in and out faster then even he could anticipate 'So close' he whined as he leant down and kissed Joe with such ferociousness that he eventually unleashed string after string of his cum inside Joe. After coming down off his high he watched as Joe slowly formed the word Gwilym as spurts of his cum hit his body.**

**Feeling completely spent, Joe washes himself and then makes his way back to the bedroom where Gwilym had disposed of the condom and had fallen straight to sleep. Lying down Joe let his mind wonder as he noticed the condom in the bin, getting up he noticed the condom had broke during their hot sex session, looking at his bedside clock saw it was 2am. Knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep, he put on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and went for a walk outside to clear his mind, where he stayed until the sun started to rise. Choosing not to confront Gwilym, he made his way to his cousins.**

**'Joseph?'**

**'Can we talk please?'**

**'Yeah sure, come in'**

**While he sat down in her living room, Emily went into the kitchen and made two hot teas 'Is everything OK between you and Gwilym?'**

**'Yeah' he whispered**

**'Joseph, is something wrong?'**

**'We had sex and the condom broke'**

**'And you're scared that there's a chance you could fall pregnant?'**

**'Yeah, Ems what I going to do?'**

**'That's the question that will need answering when the time pops up'**

**'What if I do get pregnant?'**

**'Joseph, we'll answer that question when the time arrives' Emily repeats 'But no matter what I'll always be here for you'**

**'Thanks Em, you're a great cousin you know that'**

**'Thanks but don't let the others hear you say that'**

**'I won't'**

**'Em, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?'**

**'Of course not Joe'**

**'Thanks, well I'd better be going, before Gwilym finds me not in the house'**

**'Any time, see ya'**

**Eventually walking back to his, he was confronted by a concerned Gwilym**

**'Is everything OK?'**

**'Yeah just needed to clear my head'**

**'So you went for a walk?'**

**'Yeah, look I'm not really in the mood to go to work today'**

**'OK'**

**'Gwil, you know I love you right?'**

**'Yeah'**

**'And I won't do anything to change that'**

**'Right! Joseph where is this going?'**

**'Nowhere, do you want breakfast?**

**'Sure'**

**Walking into their house, the couple closed the door and headed to the kitchen to do breakfast before heading back upstairs to get ready for work**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta a little carried away writing this chapter  
> Gone spare is a term meaning going mental


	17. Madness In The Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments flare while recording the OST to Bo Rhap and Ben goes on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets called by his middle name when his band mates are really pissed off at him

**Heading towards the Abbey Road Studios, Gwilym couldn't get the thought of his and Joe's late night sexual escapades out of his head, which lead to several of their neighbours complaining over how loud the couple were being, when he was joined by Rami who caught on how the Welshman looked like a cat who had got the cream**

**'Somebody got lucky last night' he smirked as Ben joined the duo**

**'Not saying but how did your date with Luce go last night?' Gwilym asked changing the subject**

**'It went alright, the press were being their usual nosy bastard selves but she just flipped them off and told them they could stick the story where the sun doesn't fucking shine' Rami answered 'What about you Benny?'**

**'Nothing much apart from driving my neighbours absolute stark raving bonkers practising my drumming until 1am' Ben replied 'Doubt there's need to ask you what you got up to'**

**Walking inside the studio Gwilym decided he would tell the story any way, so beaming away he started saying 'To start off with I was watching Queen's Live Aid performance on YouTube when Frankie chose to start winding me up by pausing the video and hiding the remote....' when he was stopped in his tracks**

**'One you're late, two I do not need to know about my nephew's sex life thank you and three speaking of my nephew where is he?' Brian questioned as all heads turned to Gwilym**

**'Well, he's feeling a little under the weather' Gwilym lied**

**'Gwilym, I've been in this band long enough to know that you are lying'**

**Trying to fathom a way out of explaining his boyfriend's predicament, Gwilym was about to say something when thankfully Roger interrupted 'Seeing as our nephew isn't able to make it, we're going record Who Wants To Live Forever'**

**'Why? I thought they were going to record Crazy Little Thing Called Love?' John questioned as Roger, Ben, Rami, Gwilym and Brian entered the recording studio**

**'We were going to but we need your son to record the song' Roger responds turning his phone off to avoid any distractions**

**'Oh and where is he exactly?'**

**'At home, feeling under the weather according to Gwilym'**

**'He is' Gwilym defended himself**

**'Sure, whatever you say'**

**Meanwhile Joseph was tucked up on the sofa watching old Charlie Chaplin movies, when he was brought out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating, ignoring it he got up and made his way into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat breaking down in tears as he did so 'How fucking stupid must you be Joseph Francis Deacon?' he mumbled to himself leaving the food on the counter top before retreating back to the living room, where his phone vibrated again, sighing he picked it and opened his phone and noticed the text was from John, ignoring the text he turned his phone off and went to bed, lying on the bed he started to wonder how his dad would react if he was to fall pregnant.**

**Back at the studio, it was total madness with Gwilym and Rami arguing over who was meant to sing what, Ben arguing with Roger over how to play the drums and Brian arguing with John over the absence of Joseph, when they were interrupted by John's phone going off, picking it up he walked away from the argument he was having with the guitarist to answer the call**

_'Deacy here'_

_'Uncle John, it's Emily'_

_'Emily? Is everything alright?' John questioned making the whole room fall quiet_

_'Not really, I'm really worried about Joseph, he's not answering my text or calls' Emily responds panicking_

_'Ems, everything will be OK, I'll send your dad over to check up on his nephew' John replied_

_'Thanks Uncle John'_

**Hanging up, John turned his attention to Gwilym 'Alright Gwilym spill!'**

**'We erm we...' Gwilym struggled to find the words to explain what he and Joe got up to last night**

**'Gwilym Lee, we can spend all night here if we have to, you are not leaving until you tell me why my son isn't here'**

**'After Joseph returned from I have no idea, he was acting weird'**

**'Weird how?'**

**'Like he had something on his mind that he didn't want me to find out about'**

**'Like what?'**

**'I don't know'**

**'Gwilym, did something happen last night?'**

**'Do you mean after we had sex, not that I know of'**

**'And?'**

**'That's it, until I woke up this morning to an empty bed'**

**'And you didn't think to call him?'**

**'How could I, he left his phone at the house'**

**'You could have rang someone else'**

**'I could have rang him but I figured that he needed space. Anyway when he returned, he told me that he didn't feel going to work'**

**On his way to visit his nephew, he made a mental note to visit his daughter to see what she knew about her cousin's behaviour. Looking out the bedroom window as Brian pulled up, Joseph knew instantly he was in trouble, so went to open the door to avoid Brian yelling his name in the middle of the street.**

**'Joseph'**

**'Uncle Brian, I'm in trouble aren't I?'**

**'Oh yes that you are and so is Gwilym. So unless you spill what happened between you and him last night, then my only guess is you'll be banned from seeing each other'**

**'We had sex that was it'**

**'And then what?'**

**'He fell to sleep'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, this is serious what else happened?'**

**'I couldn't sleep, so went for a walk before deciding to visit Emily'**

**'At what time?'**

**'Around 4:30 in the morning'**

**'You paid a visit to my daughter at half four in the morning because you couldn't sleep?'**

**'And to talk'**

**'About what?'**

**'I can't say'**

**'Joseph about what?'**

**Looking at his feet, he quietly whispers 'About sex'**

**'I can't hear you Joseph'**

**'We were talking about sex' he lied**

**'Joseph, if I visit my daughter and she tells me a different story then all three of you are in deep trouble'**

**'If you must know, the condom Gwilym and I used last night broke and I'm scared that I could get pregnant' Joe blurted out**

**'Joseph, the world isn't going to end if you do fall pregnant'**

**'It will once my parents find out, it'll be murder central'**

**'Does Gwilym know?'**

**'No, he don't'**

**'You'll need to tell him just in case you do fall pregnant'**

**'I can't he'll dump me quicker than the UK can gain 12 points at Eurovision'**

**'How do you know, he will?'**

**'Because, I do'**

**'Joseph, he cares about and will do anything to protect you'**

**'I do love him Uncle Bri, it's just I worried that a baby could break us apart'**

**'It won't I promise, listen have a think, I'm going to visit Emily'**

**'Uncle Bri, please don't tell my dad'**

**'I won't but you and Gwilym will have some explaining to do'**

**'Yes Uncle Brian'**

**Leaving his nephew to think, Brian headed to his daughter's house the other side of London**

**Once he arrived he could see his daughter, standing outside waiting for him, welcoming him into her living room, she knew was in trouble going by the way he shut the front door**

**'Joseph told me'**

**'About the fact that scared that he could fall pregnant?'**

**'Yep, is there anything else you would like to tell me Emily May?'**

**'I just told him that no matter what that I'd be there for him'**

**'Oh, he didn't happen to say anything about John did he?'**

**'Apart from he's scared in case John found out'**

**'Is that all?'**

**'Yeah'**

**'Thank you, now I need to go rescue Gwilym from your Uncles'**

**'Dad, you won't tell his dad will you?'**

**'No, that'll be up to him if it happens'**

**'Oh, OK'**

**Arriving back at the studio, he saw John and Roger arguing over Joseph, the other Roger (Ben) and Freddie arguing over vocals and Gwilym nowhere to be seen. Heading towards Roger's drum kit, he switched the microphone on and brought Ben's/Roger's drumsticks crashing down on to the cymbals shutting everyone instantly up**

**'Right now I have your attention Freddie in the recording booth please, you three mixing desk and no arguing' he shouted making sure everyone was in their right places before heading off to find his younger self.**

**'Gwilym?'**

**'Is Joe OK?' Gwilym asked coming out of the bathroom tear stained**

**'Yeah, he'll be OK, he just needs space to gather his thoughts and by the looks of things, so do you'**

**'It's OK, I just want this nightmare to end'**

**'And it will, right now I think a certain Red Special is calling your name'**

**'Sorry about you know'**

**'That's alright and plus I don't fancy like hearing about my nephew's and my son's sex life again' Brian cringed as they made their way to where the others were waiting.**

**Joining Rami in the booth, Gwilym slipped on a spare set of headphones, closing his eyes he started singing like he was singing to Joe before allowing Rami to take over, watching as the words eloquently flowed from the American.**

**After finishing the song, Rami and Gwilym looked up and saw three shocked expressions**

**'Was it OK?'**

**'It was magnificent'**

**'Really?'**

**'Really, come and have a listen'**

**Placing the headphones carefully down, Rami and Gwilym joined Ben, Roger and Brian by the mixing desk, shortly afterwards the room was filled with the voices of the two lads**

**'Your voices together are fantastic' Ben smiled**

**'I agree'**

**'You think so?'**

**'Yeah we do' John piped up after a long silence when a figure appeared at the studio door, making his way over to open it Roger jumped back when he realised it was only his nephew**

**'Surprise'**

**'Joseph?'**

**'I was bored so decided to hail a cab down to the studios'**

**'Does that mean we can record Crazy Little Thing Called Love?'**

**'After we finished recording Who Wants To Live Forever'**

**'Fair enough'**

**Watching on from the control room, Joe let slip a smile as slowly but precise enough the three lads worked on getting the backing track on point, feeling immensely proud when they did a couple of hours later. Deciding it was time for a break, Brian turns to Deacon, Gwilym and Joseph and asks if they wanted something to eat, all nodding a no thank you. Shrugging his shoulders he left them to talk alone in private with no interruptions**

**'What's going on Joseph, Gwilym?'**

**'Dad, I think you may want to include in asking Uncle Roger what he did?**

**'What do you mean, what he did?'**

**'The condom that Gwilym used last night broke'**

**'Please tell me that you are joking'**

**'I'm not, I'm being serious. I couldn't sleep so looking over to the bin, while this one here was snoring his head off and noticed something wrong with the condom, but thought nothing of it, so getting up I noticed a cut in it, so getting dressed, I decided to go for a walk to clear my head' Joe explains leaving the part where he visited Emily out of it**

**'John, what are the chances of him getting pregnant?'**

**'If he does fall pregnant then I'll be upset obviously but more so Roger Meddows Taylor will be in deep trouble'**

**'Dad, if I had known, I would have told Gwilym to stop' Joe explicated earning a playful slap from Gwilym**

**'Son, things like this can't be undone, it happens and you have to accept when it does, regardless of the outcome' John sighs as the others wonder in, full of high hopes and ready to record Crazy Little Thing Called Love.**

**'Ready Freddie' Ben laughs as the four make their way into the recording booth to start recording Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**'Bri, can you handle this on your own for a while please'**

**'Yeah sure I can'**

**'Thanks, Meddows outside a word please'**

**Shrugging his shoulders Roger followed John outside, unprepared for John was about to ask him**

**'Answer me honestly Taylor, did you do something to the condoms you gave my son last night?'**

**'No'**

**'Meddows!' John warned**

**'I may have cut a hole into one or two of them' Roger admitted**

**'You bloody idiot, if my son falls pregnant, I'm holding you responsible'**

**'He won't fall pregnant!'**

**'Earth calling Roger Meddows Taylor, come in Roger Meddows Taylor, Are you there Roger Meddows Taylor? He used one of the cut condoms last night' John sarcastically replied**

**'Fuck'**

**'Roger, I told you I don't want my son to have kids yet and I doubt Tom and Ceinwin want their son to become a father in the early stages of his relationship with my son' John exclaims heading back into the studio with a quiet Roger Taylor following him**

**'Sorry about that'**

**'That's OK, we've eventually got the vocals down now all we need to to lay down the instruments'**

**'Brilliant, hey Bri do you think we can give these a few days off just so we can edit these ready for the soundtrack?'**

**'I can't see why not. What do think Rog?'**

**'Sure' he whispered**

**Completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a recording session, the trio were brought out of their thoughts by Joseph asking 'Uncle Bri, how was that?'**

**'Sorry guys, can you restart please?'**

**Sighing the lads got down to playing their instruments, first Ben lay down the drum beat followed by a rather quiet Gwilym strumming out the rhythm on his Red Special replica, then Joseph adding the bass line with his Fender with Rami finalising the last beats of the song**

**'Lads that was fantastic, I think we'll call it a night there' Brian smiled**

**'Fantastic' Ben beamed as they rejoined the others in the control room**

**'So got anything planned tonight lads?'**

**'Planning to take this one out to find himself a girlfriend' Rami answered**

**'Going for a pub lunch with Ronnie, the kids, his parents and his siblings' John replied**

**'So basically meeting the family'**

**'Yeah, as Gwilym's already met my family, I thought it was time to meet his'**

**'What about you Bri?'**

**'Catching up with my family, see what drama I've missed'**

**'Rog?'**

**'Nothing really, gonna catch up with my kids and wife'**

**'Aww, well we'd better be going, we need to change into something smarter' John smiled pushing both Joseph and Gwilym towards the door**

**'We want details' Rami shouted as they left the studio and made their way home, Rami followed at short while later with Ben in tow and Brian and Roger closed up and headed to their families to catch up with all they missed**

**After arriving back to their house, Gwilym was sorting through his wardrobe when he came across a nice white shirt with gold cuffs on, placing it over his arm he went to find a nice pair of trousers, while Joseph was in the shower washing his hair with Clementine & Jasmine infused shampoo and conditioner. Stepping out of the shower, Joe wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the spare room where he clothes are stored and picked out a cream white short sleeved shirt and black tuxedo trousers, getting ready he could hear Gwilym singing You're My Best Friend, quietly getting up with the towel still with his around his waist he started to film until Gwilym had stopped singing. Posting it on Instagram, he tagged Gwilym in the post. Leaving his phone on silent the Londoner started to get ready when the doorbell rang 'Just a minute' Joseph called out buttoning his shirt up before racing downstairs to answer the door**

**'Seriously son, you're too old to be wondering around with no trousers on' John scoffed**

**Just ignoring his dad's comment he headed back upstairs to finish getting ready when he caught a glimpse of Gwilym's backside as the taller lad walked by 'Like what you see?' he smirked**

**'Yeah but you need to hurry up my mum and dad are here with Laura and Michael'**

**Just as Gwilym was going ask about the others, he could hear the loud voices of the oldest and youngest Deacon children singing Bohemian Rhapsody trying to out do each other when Joe asked them to politely be quiet because of the neighbours, before returning upstairs to finish getting ready.**

**'Hi Mrs. Deacon, Hi. Mr Deacon' Gwilym politely smiles getting his shoes on**

**'Hi Gwilym, hope my husband hasn't been working you two hard'**

**'Not yet, but he will eventually'**

**'Ready' Joseph called out coming down the stairs looking all smart waiting for Gwilym's family to arrive, which 30 minutes later they did.**

**Back with Rami, he was having a tough time finding a suitor for Ben, they were either to bitchy, too snobby or too into themselves to even acknowledge Ben.**

**'Rami, I appreciate the honour but there is no way on this planet would a girl even want to date me' Ben whined 'Don't forget what type of person I play in this film... A  womanising, bad tempered drummer who is a cocky little shit and loves to drink and smoke'**

**'And who swears' Rami added**

**'OK and who swears' Ben sighed**

**'Ben, darling you've got to be optimistic' Rami exclaims sounding rather a lot like Freddie**

**'Not a chance' Ben sighed heading towards the door when he notices Lucy and her friend at the bar having a drink and chatting 'Rami, you didn't happen to invite Lucy did you?'**

**'I may have'**

**'Why?'**

**'Because I thought we could double date'**

**'How exactly is that going to work when I haven't got a date'**

**'You have, Ben this is Jess Radomska, she's set to play Cheryl in the upcoming film'**

**'Hi'**

**'Hi' Ben blushed**

**'Shall we get going?' Lucy asked**

**'Yeah, think we should' Jessica answered as the four walked to the nearest Chinese restaurant, as they ordered their meals Ben quickly took notice of the press snapping away 'Guys we have company' he nodded towards the press who were soaked from top to bottom after the owners grew tired of them taking pictures**

**Getting up, Ben wondered over and offered his most sincere apology for the press intruding on their property before returning back to his seat, ready for his meal, when he starts scrolling through his Instagram when he came across Joe's post smiling he shows it to Jess before tagging Rami adding this is fantastic, switching his phone off just the meals had arrived**


	18. Rami's Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late chapter, unfortunately had little to no internet for the past few weeks

**Several days off meant several days of nothing but pure boredom, for Ben any way... Rami had plans to take Lucy out for day around London (and proposing to her), Joseph and Gwilym were at home redecorating one of their spare bedrooms just in case the inevitable was going to happen and a very hungover John, Roger & Brian were at the studio editing the songs the Bo Rhap lads had recorded over the last few days... Getting up he decided he would pay his parents a quick visit before meeting up with the others. Picking up his car keys, the blonde haired actor was making his way out the door when his phone rang, once he locked his flat door and double checking that it was locked, he answered the call**

_'Ben here'_

_'Ben, it's Jess, from last night'_

_'Oh hi Jess, how are you?'_

_'I'm OK thank you, how are you?'_

_'I'm fine, thank you'_

_'Good to hear, erm how did you get my number?'_

_'Lucy got it from Rami's phone and texted it to me'_

_'Ah'_

_'Yeah, Ben I had a great time last night and was wondering if you'd like to go on another date?'_

_'I had a great time last night to and of course I would love to'_

_'Great, how does tomorrow sound?'_

_'Perfect'_

_'Great, well I'll see you tomorrow'_

_'See ya tomorrow'_

**Changing his plans instantly, the young Londoner made his way over to the Deacon-Lee household. Parking his car, he walked up to the door and rang the melodic door bell Joe got to drive his neighbours nuts, greeting Rami as the older man joined him**

**'Where's Lucy?'**

**'She had some errands to run, so we had to cut our plans short' Rami sighed as a paint covered Gwilym answered the door 'Hi guys, sorry about the mess me and Joe are redecorating'**  
  
**'Why?'**

**Before even getting to answer Ben's question, Rami jumped in and asked 'It doesn't include your sex life does it?'**

**'What if it does, you cheeky sod and I'll have you know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with our sex life thank you very much' Joseph scoffed throwing a cushion at Rami**

**'Trust me, after hearing him talking about your sex life, I've discovered that I don't want to know about what happens in your bedroom' Rami nodded towards Gwilym as he picked up the same cushion and threw it back at Joseph**

**'What about yours, I bet you and Lucy haven't even had sex yet' Joseph catechized looking smug**

**Choosing not to answer the question, Rami swiftly changed the subject 'Guys, I have an announcement' he smiled garnering the attention of Lee, Deacon and Hardy**

**'Do tell?' Ben gushed**

**'Me and Lucy are getting married' he beamed**

**'Congratulations' Ben smiled**

**'Yeah congratulations' Gwilym added as he began nudging his boyfriend in the ribs prompting him to quietly say 'Congratulations' before heading off upstairs leaving Rami speechless**

**'Is he OK?' he asked as Joseph slammed the spare room door shut making those downstairs jump out of their skin**

**'Not really Ram' Gwilym answered 'He's scared about falling pregnant'**

**'Wait, don't you used protection?'**

**'Well that's the thing we do'**

**'But? What happened this time?'**

**'Roger sabotaged several of the condoms without us or his dad knowing'**

**'Wow' Rami whistled**

**'When he told me and John about it, John went mad'**

**'Is that why he didn't turn up for work yesterday until late?' Ben questioned**

**'Yeah it was, that's also why John and Brian went mad at us' Gwilym sighed 'And now the poor soul is at a loss on what to do if he is pregnant'**

**'I guess the only thing we can do if he does fall pregnant, is to support you both' Rami replies as Lucy makes her way in to the living room**

**'Ben let me in' she took her seat and saw the worried look on her fiancé 'Is everything OK?'**

**'Not really, Joe and Gwil are in a bit of a dilemma' Rami huffed**

**'And now neither of us know what do. If he does fall pregnant then his dad will go ballistic at not only us but at Roger too and if he isn't then we'll have to be more careful on where we get the condoms from' Gwilym explains**

**'But why Roger?'**

**'He got them in this dilemma, in the first place, by sabotaging several condoms including the one they used'**

**'Ah'**

**'Yeah, so we don't know what we should do, if it does come down to it' Joe sighed taking a seat next to his boyfriend**

**'And all we can do is support them' Ben added**

**'Guys, if the worst case scenario was to happen, I'd like to make you honorary uncles and Lucy, you an honorary aunt' Gwilym piped up**

**'What about Jess?'**

**'Speaking of Jess, how did your date with her go last night?' Joe asked curiously**

**'Other than the press, it went well, we're going on another date tomorrow' Ben smiled**

**'That's great Benny, if all goes well we can make Jess a honorary aunt to' Gwilym replied**

**'If you are, then what names have you picked for them?' Rami asked**

**'For a girl Hannah Jade Deacon-Lee and for a boy Mason James Deacon-Lee' Gwilym answered**

**'Aww'**

**'What about Godparents?'**

**'Brian, Anita, Roger and Sarina'**

**'They'll be thrilled'**

**'Hopefully, hey Ram sorry about early. I am really happy for you both, it's just...'**

**'Frankie, it's OK honestly'**

**'So any way details about last night need revealing'**

**'Well me, Luce, Ben and Jess had a fantastic night despite the press being nosy tossers'**

**'Ours was quite eventful and not in a good way, our dad's made total fools of themselves by getting absolutely wasted and singing Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad by Def Leppard on karaoke. It was so embarrassing that me, Gwilym, our brothers and sisters walked out and went to McDonald's instead and had a Big Mac, milkshake and McFlurry before heading back to meeting up with the others. To make it worse his dad threw up over a pap's feet, my dad meanwhile chose to throw up the second my parents entered their home. We quickly legged it out of there and headed home, thankful for the quietness that filled their car' Joseph explained as Ben's phone rang**

**'Benjamin here'**

_'Ben it's Jess'_

_'Jess?'_

**Tapping Ben on the shoulder Rami mouthed 'Is everything OK?'**

**Mouthing back Ben said 'No, Jess is in trouble'**

**After finishing his conversation, he grabbed his car keys, turning to Rami he asks him if he can go with him and he'll explain what was going on on the way there. Driving to where Jess was, they saw a bunch of press snapping away harassing the 22 year old**

**'Oi, piss off the lot of you' Rami yells as Ben goes and comforts Jess, when he spots the strawberry blonde journalist that is obsessed with making their lives a misery**

**'Ram, ex nay on the in lay' Ben exclaims nodding towards the journalist holding a tape recorder out and shooting questions left, right centre like she was the entire audience on Question Time, causing Rami to lose his temper 'If you don't mind all pissing right off, our private lives have fuck all to do you bunch of wankers, so unless you want to feel the wrath of my temper I suggest you back the fuck off'**

**'Jessica, is it true you're dating Ben?' Samantha asks thrusting the tape recorder in the American's face 'No comment' Ben pushes his way through the hoards of press and into his car, when Rami shortly followed.**

**'Sorry about this' Jess apologized**

**'Jess, it's alright' Ben hugged Jess to reassure her everything was going to be OK. Shortly after arriving back at the Deacon-Lee's house, Jess with the help of Ben told Joseph all the details of what happened, getting on his phone he managed to get hold of Brian**

_'BHM here'_

_'Uncle Bri, it's my dad there?'_

_'Yeah he is why?'_

_'Press again'_

_'Oh god, hang on... Johnny, your son is on the phone'_

_'John here'_

_'Dad, the press have been harassing Ben's girlfriend'_

_'I'll be right over, where is she?'_

_'She's at mine and Gwilym's house'_

_'OK, I'll be there as soon as I can'_

_'OK, thanks dad'_

**Hanging up, John turns to Roger and Brian and exclaims 'The sooner this court case starts the sooner, we all can put this nightmare behind us' picking up his keys, he headed over to Joe's where several press officials were waiting outside to talk to Jess and Ben, pushing his way through he knocked on the door and calmly waited until someone answered the door**

**'John is it true, Joe is your son?' John is it true Ben and Jess are dating?' Is it true you and the other Queen members are arguing?' 'Is it true Rami and Lucy are engaged?' 'Is it true you and your wife are divorcing?'**

**Upon opening the door, Joseph quickly pushed his dad inside his house before slamming the door shut**

**'Sorry dad' he apologized**

**'I'm alright son, but maybe I should ring the others up and warn them the prats are swarming around like wasps ready to attack anyone who angers them' he replies entering the living room 'As for you four, I suggest you stay here for the night'**

**'I agree with my dad, just until the nosy sods have departed'**

**'But why are they doing this?' Jess asks**

**'If they see a story, they won't stop until they get it' Joe answers**

**'And then they'll twist what they had been told to make it sound like lies' Ben added**

**'Oh'**

**After being on the phone for an hour, John returned 'I rang everyone up and told them but I think you should do the same'**

**Nodding, the others got straight on their mobile and rang their loved ones and told them to be careful of the press swanning around before returning to the living room to decide what to eat.**

**With John now gone and the food in front the six of them, they settled down in front of the TV for an evening of DVD's, Pizza and Cola. As for John he had returned to the studio and found Brian and Roger hard at work**

**'Sorry about that' he replied taking a seat next to Roger**

**'That's OK, how are they?'**

**'Not so good, Jess is still shaken up and Joe can't understand why they're being so consistent'**

**'They're the press, consistent unfortunately is their middles names' Roger exclaims making his band mates laugh**

**'One of the cheeky fuckers had the arrogance to ask me if we were arguing'**

**'What did you say?'**

**'Me, nothing, Ben on the other hand told them ever so eloquently to fuck off, before closing the window'**

**'Charming'**

**'I don't know if they are still there, or if the neighbours had them removed by the police'**

**Back at the Deacon-Lee's, the latest film had just finished when Joe was waken up by the press protesting to the police that they had a right to be there, not missing an opportunity to film this, Joseph armed with mobile phone quietly snuck upstairs and into one of spare rooms and started filming footage of the police dispersing the group of press, even managing to make a couple of arrests for breaching the peace and assaulting an officer. Letting out a smile he saw one of the journalists arrested was Samantha. Taking several pictures, he closed the curtains and sat quietly on the bed thinking, when he was joined by Gwilym**

**'You OK?'**

**'Yeah, I'm just thinking'**

**'Uh-oh'**

**'Oi cheeky, I am allowed to think'**

**'I know you are babe, I was just joking' Gwilym smiled as Joe hit him with a pillow**

**Picking the other pillow up, Gwilym went to hit Joe, only for the older lad to duck out the way. Within seconds the two started pillow fighting, when Gwilym dropped the pillow and started to kiss his boyfriend, moaning as Joseph slipped his hand down his boxers and carefully wrapped his slender fingers around his hardened erection and started to stroke it carefully watching on as the younger of the two was finding increasingly difficult not to let slip a moan. Grinning away like a Cheshire Cat Joe took hold of Gwilym's hand and placed it on his crotch and started to run his hand up and down, before deciding to slip his hand into Joe's United Kingdom y-fronts and pulled the older lad's cock free from it's confines, wrapping his cold fingers around it, he began to match the rhythm of his boyfriend until they both simultaneously came over each other's hands. Letting out a yawn Joseph cleaned his hand and climbed under the covers and fell to sleep, Gwilym followed seconds later.**


	19. Samantha's Day In Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the judicial system works

**Waking up to the noise of someone banging on his bedroom door wasn't exactly what Gwilym had in mind considering it was only 7:30 in the morning, choosing to get up instead of falling back to sleep, he made his way to the bedroom door and opened it to find a rather over excited Ben rambling on saying at least 100 words per second confusing Gwil**

**'Benjamin, calm down' he yawned closing the door behind him as so not to disturb Joe before making his way downstairs with a still over excited Ben to the voices of 'Serves her right' and 'She deserved it'**

**Still in a sleepy slumber Gwilym tiredly asks 'What's happened?'**

**'She's been arrested' Rami smiled gleefully**

**'What when?' Gwilym questioned now suddenly wide awake and heading into the kitchen**

**'Early this morning, our neighbours must have called the police and they came to disperse the journalists but two of them decided they weren't going anywhere so they assaulted an officer' Joseph responded showing them the photos of Samantha being arrested along with another journalist from an unknown newspaper**

**'Does your dad know?' Ben asked covering himself up with the quilt**

**'Not yet' Joe answers 'To be honest I think he has the court case on his mind while you mister I believe have a date on yours'**

**'Yep, hopefully with no press to bother us' Jess smiled sitting up**

**'So changing the subject what's everyone got planned for today?' Rami squeals after getting hit accidentally in the face by Lucy 'Sorry babe'**

**'I have a date with Jess tonight, so for the time being who knows' Ben answered**

**'Me and Gwil are going to court to see what the judge has to say about Miss Nosy Parker, then we might continue decorating the spare room' Joseph followed Ben's answer with an question of his own 'What about you Ram?'**

**'Me and Luce are gonna start wedding planning, once we return home'**

**'Nice... Well me and Gwilym need to start getting ready' Joseph called so his boyfriend could hear him loud and clear.**

**Rolling his eyes, Gwilym re-entered the living room carrying trays of toast and orange juice, placing it down he took a seat on the floor and tucked into the food like the others**

**Getting up Ben let the quilt slip down to reveal a pair of Kiss Me Quick boxers, making the others laugh as Joseph stood and went upstairs to get ready tapping Gwilym on the shoulder to do the same.**

**'Nice boxers Ben' Rami laughed**

**'I know' Ben just smiled back and headed to the downstairs toilet. Once both lads were eventually ready, they made their way to the local courts where they were greeted by his dad, two brothers and his dad's lawyer. Heading into the assigned court, they saw Samantha taking her seat next to her lawyer smiling and flirting with him (despite the fact she had a boyfriend). Meanwhile with John away it was left to Brian and Roger to finish editing the songs that were already recorded. Back in court the first person to take the stand was Samantha who was showing her sinister side and twisted everything she going to say to make it sound like John and Joseph were the ones in the wrong, her lawyer meanwhile just rested his head on the table in shock at what his client was doing. Half an hour later after Samantha was questioned, she returned to her seat with the 'you're going down smile' on her face that was until John took the stand and began confidently answering every question Samantha's lawyer was throwing at him**

**'Oh yeah, she is screwed' Joe thought to himself when his dad carried on to explaining everything she had done 'Oh yeah, she is so screwed', taking his seat he crossed his fingers as the next witness the officer she had assaulted gave his account at what had happened after being called by an elderly lady across the street from the Deacon-Lee's was getting annoyed by the press hounding Joe like he was a lost puppy dog.**

**Back with Rami, Lucy, Jess and Ben they were sat watching an old repeated 1994 episode of Fun House on Challenge while awaiting news from Joe or Gwilym . 'Wow, they actually used proper go karts in this' Rami exclaimed thinking back to watching the American version of the same show making Ben laugh as the yellow team crossed the line first**

**'In this version to win the Power Prize they had to answer a three part question. That is if they got the tag that made the Power Prize sound' Ben explained 'Although going by some of the questions, it's a surprise they actually won the Power Prize, I mean they're seriously expecting for two 12 year old kids to name 3 US presidents since 1961?'**

**'Easy Ronald Reagan, Richard Nixon and John F. Kennedy' Rami proudly answers**

**'It's only easy for you because your from America Ram' Ben sighed thinking of another question that appeared on FunHouse 'Name 3 of the Queen's children?'**

**'Not a chance in knowing the answer' Rami sighed as his phone rang**

_'Malek here'_

_'Ram, it's Gwil'_

_'Gwil, how did the case go?'_

_'Well the jury saw right passed her and her lies, she's going to sentenced at a later date and as for us, the judge served her with an injunction meaning she and anyone she works for are banned from coming anywhere near us, our families and friends' Gwilym explained 'But if she or anyone she works for breaks the injunction, they'll be put behind bars'_

_'That's great news, now Ben can go on his date with Jess and not worry about the press snapping away'_

_'Yeah, well I better be going Joe got a tad over exited and well you know'_

_'OK Gwil TMI and bye'_

_'Bye'_

**Re-entering the living room Rami had a huge smile on his face 'Fancy another double date guys, Jess can choose if she likes'**

**'What's the occasion?'**

**'No more press bothering us, that was Gwil, every newspaper she works with have been slapped with an injunction'**

**'Meaning?'**

**'She or anyone else who works for the same paper she does can't take pictures or ask any questions to us, our families or our friends'**

**'So basically if she breaks the injuction she'll be put behind bars' Jess perked up planting a massive kiss on her boyfriend's ruby red lips and earning a nod off Rami**

**'Yep'**

**A short while after Gwilym and Joseph returned, Ben and Jess had left leaving the two men alone in their house deep in thought at what to do as neither felt like painting and decorating as Joe was still paying the price for getting over excited**

**That evening with Gwilym and Joseph tucked in bed they sat and watched Gwil in Midsomer Murders until they both fell asleep. Ben meanwhile headed to an all you can eat buffet with Jess, Lucy and Rami to celebrate having no press to bother them and John had arrived at the studio to tell the boys the good news when he stopped where he was and noticed them asleep at the mixing desk. Gently prodding them he woke them up and told them the news before telling them that he'll drive them home**

**Back with Lucy, Jess and the boys, they chose to have a peaceful night in watching films or TV shows that had starred in from The Pacific to EastEnders. Checking the time Ben discovered that it was getting close to midnight. Saying his goodnight he headed to bed leaving the others to talk about the events that had occured just under 24 hours ago before heading to their rooms at 2am**


	20. Back In the Studio Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys return to recording the Bo Rhap Soundtrack and Gwilym learns more about his future father-in-law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to start, firstly some of this chapter is based on truth, secondly they will be going by who they play in the film and thirdly if you have never heard of Mutt Lange he's a record producer who's worked with artists like Nickelback, Shania Twain, AC/DC and Def Leppard

**After the madness that was Samantha's court case, things started to slowly return to normal, sure Joe got asked now and again if John was his biological father but that was mainly via his and John's fans. If he was to be honest he would let them figure it out for themselves. Joseph along with Gwilym headed towards Abbey Road Studios greeting Ben and Rami on the way who explained the date that they had 'So basically Jess suggested we stay in and watch DVDs, so that is what we did' Ben explained as Lucy and Jess joined the four lads**

**'We wanted to see the masters at work' Jess smiled sweetly as the six made their way into the studio to find Brian, John and Roger already working on the 20th Century Fox Fanfare in the recording booth 'Guys, aren't you forgetting someone?' Gwilym questioned through the microphone bringing the three lads out of their thoughts 'Ah yes, but that's where you four come in. We'd thought to help you get accustomed to record producing' Brian started explaining as someone entered the studio**

**'Oh my god it's Mutt fucking Lange' Ben exclaims**

**'Benjamin Jones, language' John scolded**

**'Who?'**

**'He only went on and produced possibly two of _the_  greatest albums ever... Pyromania and Hysteria'**

**'I did' He smiled as Brian introduces the lads to _the_  Robert John "Mutt" Lange as Tim Plester and Philip Andrew entered 'Sorry, we're late' they apologized as they're introduced to Mutt Lange. Getting back to work, the five lads took their seats in front of the mixing desk and followed the instructions they were given by Mutt Lange**

**After finishing the drum beat off Roger presses the button for the microphone 'How was that?' he asked as the five lads looked at Mutt Lange**

**'It was fantastic but Roger can we try it without the face pulling please' Mutt answered making the lads laugh**

**'Yeah sure' Roger replied forgetting how strict Mutt could be**

**Running through it a second time Mutt instructed John to come in with the bass line, which after seven attempts he did perfectly, then with Brian fluently joining in, the entire 20th Century Fanfare was down in within an hour and thirty minutes. After placing their headphones on the hooks, the three Queen members returned to where the control room when they were joined by someone else 'You're Nik Kershaw aren't you?' Joseph asked**

**'That I am, I performed at Live Aid back in 1985'**

**'Love your music Mr. Kershaw'**

**'Thank you'**

**'Anyway, back to what we we're doing, we brought in Mr. Kershaw to help with mixing techniques'**

**'Awesome' Ben smiled**

**'There is one catch though, it means no more days off'**

**'Oh'**

**'Gwilym, son I know you're disappointed but it won't start until next week'**

**Saying their goodbyes, Nik and Mutt left the lads to let the news of no more days off sink in**

**'Dad, why can't we have any more days off?'**

**'Frankie, remember what I told you after you broke down in tears because you couldn't get the piano chords to You're My Best Friend spot on ready for a talent show'**

**'That practice makes perfect'**

**'Exactly'**

**'But Dad, you already have us singing and playing the instruments with no backing tracks in the film' Joe whined**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, say you had friend who asked if you could produce a track for them, what would say?'**

**'That, I couldn't...' Joe started**

**'Babe I think what your dad is trying to say is that with the knowledge of working in a proper recording studio and knowing how to mix and produce, you'll be able to help that said friend out' Gwilym explained as the four lads entered the recording booth and placed their headphones on**

**'Right, we're going to be working on Another One Bites The Dust and I Want To Break Free' Roger explains earning several groans that the blonde had thankfully never heard, otherwise if he did he would flip his lid quicker than a matador could escape a charging bull**

**Eventually entering the recording booth, Philip, Tim, Jess and Mary watched on as Joe started the backing track off with his father's iconic bass line, letting out a faint smile as he eventually finished recording the bass line, shocked at how well his boyfriend had replicated his father's bass line Gwilym just looked at the 7 faces and exclaims through his microphone 'You seriously expect me to follow that up'**

**'Yes now stop sounding like Brian on a bad day' Roger replies earning a clip around the head from the curly haired guitarist 'I do not sound like that on a bad day you cheeky sod'**

**Whispering something inaudible Joe told his boyfriend that he could do it, whatever it was, taking a deep breath Gwilym started strumming along on his Red Special replica, Ben soon followed hammering away the rhythm on the drums and this time actually paying attention on when he should stop, much to the delight of his friends**

**'That was fantastic lads' Brian replied earning four sets of thumbs up**

**Ready to start on the vocal work Rami placed his mouth towards the microphone and waited to be told when he could start singing, which he didn't have to wait long when he was given the go ahead making the two ladies who were watching smile when Ben and Gwilym joined in singing along leaving Joe to stand alone in the background lip syncing along and feeling sorry for himself**

**'Can we stop there for just a millisecond?' John asks, looking up at his son 'Joseph, a quiet word please'**

**Looking at the others Joe silently slipped his headphones off and exited the booth leaving the others to carry on singing from where they had been interrupted. Outside the studio Joe looked at his dad and asked rather quietly 'Why didn't you sing backing tracks on any Queen album?'**

**'Son, you know better than I do that I can't sing'**

**'You can Dad, I know you can because I've heard you sing'**

**'When?' John questioned puzzled**

**'Please dad, remember when we went out for a family meal with Gwil and his family. You and Tom were completely pissed out of your heads, that you thought it be funny if you sang karaoke and I must say picking a Def Leppard song wasn't your smartest move'**

**'Son, you walked out'**

**'I know they say parents were put on this planet to embarrass their kids but you and Tom took embarrassing your kids to the next level'**

**Knowing he wasn't going to win the argument, he looked at his son and replied 'Son you try singing next to Roger or even Brian then tell me I can sing'**

**'So what if you haven't got the vocal talent those two have in there but not everyone can be lucky to have a voice like Roger. Not everyone can be lucky to have a voice like Brian'**

**'Son, while that is true it still means I can't sing'**

**'Dad will you please stop comparing to yourself to Uncle Brian and Uncle Roger' Joe exclaims a little harshly**

**'You'll understand when you sing next to them'**

**'For cry sake dad will you just please sit down and listen to what you're saying'**

**'I'm listening and I know what I'm saying thank you'**

**'Do you really? Dad I've heard you sing several times both drunk and sober and I know for a fact you can sing, even if you say you can't, deep down you know you can. Who cares that you haven't got a voice as strong as Brian's or you haven't a voice as high as Roger's because your fans don't, Queen fans don't. Neither have I but you don't see me comparing myself to them do you'**

**'Ugh, you get that from your mother always having to make a point about everything'**

**'I learn from the best but seriously dad you can sing and so can I'**

**Back in the studio, the lads had finished recording the vocals for Another One Bites The Dust. Now they were just waiting around until John and Joe had finished talking. Opening the door Roger (Ben) replies**

**'Erm we need John like right now'**

**'OK, sorry Rog' Deacy sighs following the two youngsters back into the studio where they joined Freddie (Rami) and in the recording booth while the others stood and watched with intrigue as they began to lay down the backing track for the Deacy penned hit I Want To Break Free as the real Brian, Deacy and Roger allowed Philip and Tim to takeover the realms attentively watching them as they slowly began to understand the hard work that producers put in on getting a song to a certain standard that is was releasable.**

**'You know what, I think I'll be glad to have those extra lessons with Nik and Mutt' Tim smiled**

**'I think we all will' Philip said in agreement, the last beat of Roger's drum was played allowing Freddie to start singing while the others we're trying not laugh as Roger sang 'God knows' alongside Freddie. Feeling proud with the outcome that not only their sons gave but also how Tim and Philip worked together**

**'So lads, fancy like helping with the rest of the album?' Deacy asked looking at the two men sitting down and watching on**

**'Er, sure but don't blame us if we mess up' Tim answered**

**'We'll be here to help so there's no need to worry' Deacy smiled**

**'Dad, are we going to record any more songs?'**

**'Just one more but we'll be recording the backing track and Fred's vocals today'**

**'Just one more thing John, don't forget the bass line' Roger giggled causing Deacy to playfully slap the drummer**

**'I won't' John laughed as he started to play _THE_ most iconic bass line ever in the history of Queen and also one that his dad managed to forget thanks to a pizza**

**Choosing to ask John about that later, the lads all remained silent as he started to play the iconic intro to Under Pressure when Brian came in with the melody of the song finally joined by Roger on the drums. Watching on Brian just looked as confused as his sons were 'Stop a moment please?'**

**Stopping what they were doing, they looked at each other worried what they were doing was wrong 'Is there something wrong?'**

**'No, no, no I just want to know why you were doing in like that instead of the bass line going first, followed by the melody and finally the drums**

**'We thought we'd try something new' Roger explains**

**'Ah'**

**Starting from the top John began playing the iconic bass line when Brian joined in and finally the beats of Roger's drum kit made it's way in as Freddie started to nod his head in time with the rhythm when the three lads had finished the backing track when they were interrupted by the extra who was set to play David Bowie in the movie**

**'Apologies for being late' he replied as he joined Rami in the recording booth as Roger, Brian and John exited the booth and joined Tim and Philip in the control room. Standing by the two lads as Freddie began singing as the extra started singing shocking everyone at how good his voice was. Watching from outside, Jess, Lucy, Deacy, Rog and Bri could only watch as the two lads finished the song.**

**'How was that?'**

**'Brilliant' Deacy responded as the three men and two ladies re-entered the control room**

**Realizing it was getting on for 10pm, Bri called it a night and congratulated the lads on a job well done.**

**On the way home Gwilym looked at Joseph and asked 'What was your Uncle on about when we were recording Under Pressure with the lad who played David Bowie?'**

**'Oh that, my dad forgot the bass line that he came up with'**

**'Wow, it wasn't cheese on toast was it that made him forget?'**

**'No' Joe laughed 'It was a pizza'**

**'A pizza, you're telling me that your dad, my future father-in-law forgot an iconic bass line thanks to a pizza'**

**'Yep, thankfully Uncle Roger remembered it the second they got back to the studio'**

**'That's a relief'**

**'Certainly is, the funny thing is Uncle Roger is the one that usually forgets things, you know he once forgot the lyrics to his own song so Uncle Freddie had to help him out'**

**'Please do not tell me it was the same song, he locked himself in a cupboard over?'**

**'The very one'**

**'He forgot the lyrics to I'm In Love With My Car?' Gwilym couldn't but laugh when Joseph told him that it was the same song**

**'Yeah, so what do you say when we record the remaining of the songs we use our character names you know like we did today?'**

**'So like instead of calling Rami by Rami we call him Freddie? I love the idea I mean we may as make a start on it as we the filming starts soon and on top of these mixing and producing lessons'**

**'Thanks so Ben will be Roger, I'll be John, you'll be Brian, Tim will be RT, Phil will be Mack, Lucy will Mary and Jess will be Cheryl' Joseph explains as he pulls into the driveway of his and Gwilym's house (or as the others call it The Deacon-Lee House).**

**Once inside they both headed upstairs to bed where they instantly took their clothes off and climbed into bed instantly falling asleep the second their heads landed on the fluffy pillows**

**Waking up at 4am Gwilym quietly got out of bed and rang Brian, after eventually waking up Brian answered his phone**

_'BHM here' he yawned_

_'Brian, can we meet up somewhere private please?'_

_'Son, you woke me up at... 04:05 in the morning to to ask if you could meet up?'_

_Feeling awkward Gwilym quietly said 'Yeah, but it doesn't matter'_

_'It does matter' Brian sighed as he heard the other lad starting to cry 'I'll get my shoes on and I'll come and pick you up'_

**Silently thanking him, Gwilym headed back upstairs and quietly retrieved his trainers from the bedroom Joe was sleeping in. Putting them on downstairs, he opened the front door and stood outside wrapping his coat around him as he waited for Brian, who arrived a little while later. Closing the front door, he made his way to the waiting car, climbing in he could only apologize to Brian for the early morning call**

**'So, why did you ring me at such a silly time in the morning?' Brian catechised still sleepy for being woken up so early**

**'I'm going to be late into work, I have something to do'**

**'And you told me that because?'**

**'Well if I told John and Roger then I would be in for another lecture and after the last lecture they gave me and Joseph about safe sex, I thought against it'**

**'Oh, fair enough' Brian shrugged his shoulders and pulled into the McDonald's car park, getting out the two headed inside and ordered a cheese and egg McMuffin and a McCafe coffee to eat in the car, Gwilym also bought a sausage and egg McMuffin and coffee for Joseph**

**'So what errand do you need to run that will make you late?'**

**'I've order two promise rings for me and Joe to wear, they're sterling silver and have our names engraved on the inside'**

**'But?'**

**'But I'm worried how John will react when he see his son wearing it'**

**'I can't say he'll be happy but he knows how much you mean to his son and vice versa. He stood up for you, you know'**

**'He did? When?'**

**'That time you went on a date and it ended up being front page news, Roger went spare at you both when my nephew said _"By the way you put it, you make it sound like we pulled each other's trousers down in public and gave each other deep throat blow jobs"_ John told him that you meant the world to his son and his son meant the world to you. That was after Roger began to see that you two really loved each other' Brian explains taking a bite of his McMuffin blushing as did so**

**'Wow'**

**'I have no idea if Joe's told you this but there is a reason why his dad acts the way he does, you see when he was 11 years old, Deacy's dad died so none of the Deacon kids didn't get to see their granddad when they were younger'**

**'He hasn't, I think it would have upset him if he did tell me'**

**'It took John years to accept it, but he felt like history had repeated itself when Freddie died'**

**'Were they close then?'**

**'Oh yeah, they were Freddie being shy himself made sure that Deacy was part of the band, he made him come out his shell and have more confidence in himself, that was before we found out that John wasn't as innocent as he seemed to be...' Brian took another bite of his breakfast, making sure to swallow his food before continuing 'Back around '75 I think we were asked what type of dreams we had and me, Fred and Rog all came out with sensible answers and John without a hint of embarrassment said a wet dream' making Gwilym choke on his drink 'Doesn't help that he wrote a song called Misfire the year before'**

**'Joseph told me about that song and what it meant, _after_ he finished singing it'**

**'All I can say is we felt sorry for Freddie because he had to sing it'**

**'I would of felt sorry for him to'**

**'At first Freddie flat out refused to sing it until John played the I would sing it myself but you know I can't sing card'**

**'No wonder why the bloke has 7 kids, his sex life when he was younger must have been amazing'**

**'Must have been considering he was a father of three by the time he was 28 years old'**

**'A father of three at 28 years old' Gwilym whistled 'That must have meant that he was a father of seven by the time he was 42/43 years old'**

**'Yeah, although neither Joe or his six kids knew about each other'**

**'Ouch, no wonder why they all reacted the way they did'**

**Finishing their breakfasts, Brian dropped Gwilym off then headed home to watch up on some sleep before getting back up for work.**


	21. Back In the Studio Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Deacy doesn't sing but he does in this chapter and also they go by their real names when not recording

**As Rami and Ben ascended on Abbey Road Studios for the final time before the filming has started, they reminisced about their time in the studio getting emotional they entered the studio only to be stopped in their tracks by someone singing, looking at each other they began to wonder who was singing and at first they thought it could be Brian or Roger, but they weren't due to arrive until 9am. Neither of them was expecting it to be Deacy, shocking them at how good he was at singing, his voice sounding somewhat angelic, peeking through the window they watched as John's voice hit an octave higher than they thought was possible 'Since when could Deacy sing?' they questioned in unison while also trying to make out what he was singing which was proving more difficult. They were soon joined by Joe, who quietly stood behind them watching as his dad finished singing whatever it was he was singing 'So what you do think?' he asked making them both jump backwards 'Don't do that' they screeched in unison eventually catching Deacy's attention who just walked over to the door and opened it causing the three men to tumble forward 'I had no clue you could sing Deacy?'**

**'I can't' Deacy quickly defended himself**

**'Dad, you can sing, just listen...' Joe sighs getting out his phone and clicking on a video he had filmed back when they were rehearsing for Live Aid, with the real Queen and Phoebe watching on, staying silent Deacy sat there and listened to himself singing, turning a nice shade of Rosie red as he began to realise that yeah he can sing better than he thought he could, so what if his voice wasn't as strong as the others, it was his angelic voice that no-one could take away from him, trying to think of something to say, he just looked at his son speechless, thankful that he could hear the raised voices of his band mates arguing over something, when they stopped and fell silent 'What?' they questioned**

**'Nothing, just wondering when you were going join us so we could get the studio album side of the soundtrack done' Deacy responded as Mack (Philip) and RT (Tim) arrived. Looking around he had noticed Gwilym was missing**

**'Has anyone seen Brian?'**

**'He's here' Roger joked pointing towards the curly haired guitarist**

**'Not our Brian, Bo Rhap Brian' Deacy leant his head on the mixing desk wanting the ground to swallow him up**

**'Yeah, he just a small errand to do then he'll be here' Brian replies**

**'What, now why?' Roger asked looking at the taller man**

**'How am I to know?' Brian answered taking a seat next to John, who was still profusely blushing after watching a video of himself singing**

**Eventually arriving in Birmingham, Gwilym made his way to HM Samuel's to pick up the promise rings he had ordered and had customised with each other's name. Paying for them he thanked the jewellers and made his way back to the studios in London, secretly hoping the traffic wasn't as bad as it was as he arrived in the city he was raised in. No such luck, two drivers at the front of a long cue were stuck in an argument accusing the other of overtaking them. The driver in front of him, wound her window down and shouted so the whole of the West Midlands could hear 'The lights have turned green' before winding her window back up. Another driver added a couple of seconds later 'Some of us have to work to go to you know'. Having enough the line just drove around the arguing men beeping their horns as calling them total prats as they drove past them, Finally back on the road Gwilym's day was about to get worse as a lorry driver found his lorry stuck under a bridge. 'This is getting ridiculous' he said to himself after it took a good three hours to get the lorry free from the unfortunate situation, the vehicle found itself in the first place causing several drivers to yell 'Can't you read the sign it's any vehicle under 5'5' as they drove on by. By any miracle Gwilym eventually found himself in nearing the studios, only to be stopped after police began investigating a crash between a Chevrolet Camaro and an Audi TT 'Oh come on' he whined choosing to take the long way round, eventually arriving at the studios full of anger and ready to fight anyone who questioned why he was late, entering the studio he took a seat next to Mack and exclaimed 'Why of all days do the drivers have to choose today be fucking stupid'**

**'Nice of you to eventually join us' Rog replies earning a death stare from the Welsh lad**

**'And a hello to you too' he sarcastically replied**

**'You're here and that's all that matters' Deacy spoke up as he joins the others in the booth, slipping on the headphones ready for the remaining recording session to start, watching on as his boyfriend lead the way by recording his bass lines, losing himself into a world of the sounds of Rickenbackers and Ekos being played making his boyfriend smile as the younger character finished letting Roger take over on the drums. Getting a tad over enthusiastic the drummer lost his drumsticks once or twice, making the other Roger face-palm**

**'Sorry' he apologized as John passed him his fallen drumstick thanking him as he eventually finishing with no more mishaps happening, allowing a still slight worked up Brian take to the helms of his Red Special with what could only be called sheer concentration as he poked his tongue making sure he hit the notes perfectly (and allowing Joe to take a photo of his boyfriend) and in time. Placing his hand on the body of his Red Special, Brian looked up and saw several shocked faces. Lifting the Red Special over his head, Brian walked out the booth and studio leaving everyone speechless**

**'I'll go' John passes his bass careful to Freddie and followed Brian out of the studio and into the men's rest room**

**'Why did you follow me?'**

**'Because, I love you and I don't like seeing you getting angry'**

**'I just feel like a total failure'**

**'You shouldn't because you aren't'**

**'Do you mean that?'**

**'Yes, I do, you're the best thing that ever happened to me' Joe smiled quoting The Style Council's song You're The Best Thing 'We've both got loving families and friends we can always rely on whenever we're down'**

**'That's why I love you, you know' Gwilym smiled back 'I ordered and brought these, I had our names engraved on the inside, look'. Passing Joe the ring, the shorter lad could see his name carefully engraved with calligraphy on the inside**

**'It's beautiful but what exactly is it?'**

**'A promise ring, couples give each other them to show each other how much they mean to the other person' Gwilym explained slipping the ring on Joe's left hand, letting Joe do the same on him**

**'My dad is going to freak but ah well' Joseph smiled as they made their way back to the studio where Mack and RT were waiting**

**'Finally John and Brian have arrived, now just waiting on Freddie and Roger' RT piped up as his eyes fell on Brian's hand 'So, going to explain what that is?'**

**'Don't worry it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring to show my commitment to lover boy next to me'**

**'Good job too, I doubt his dad would be impressed to find that his son is wearing a ring only after how long together?'**

**'We know' Gwilym replies as he enters the recording booth, with Roger and Freddie joining him several seconds later, slipping their headphones on. John watched as the others started to sing, when his thought turned to Deacy. The lads had just finished singing when Deacy entered followed by his band mates 'Sorry, about being late dopey here got us lost'**

**'That's OK, they just finished recording Don't Stop Me Now' RT replies as John rejoins the others in the recording booth to start work on the penultimate song The Show Must Go On, recording as usual the backing track first when Deacy caught a glimpse of the ring on his son's left hand. It was a good job that Joe was more focused on being John, because if he could see the look on his father's face, it wouldn't of ended well to put it simply, he would be here now.**

**'Hang on Deacs before you flip a spanner, that's a promise ring he and Gwilym are wearing' Brian piped up not helping the matters. Eventually managing to finish the backing track for The Show Must Go On, they moved on to the vocals this time though John, just watched as Freddie started singing the opening line with Roger and Brian joining in mid way through**

**Not even giving a damn about the time the four lads began to work on the final studio recording, which they found out would end up being a mix of the studio recording and the Live Aid recording.**

**'Are we going to do the whole song?'**

**'You're just going to sing up to where Freddie says sing it'**

**'So we're only going to record half the song?' Roger asked earning three nods from the lads in the control room**

**'Fair enough' John quietly thought as the sound of Roger beating the melodic yet rhythmic beat to the start of the song 'OK Roger, you can stop now' Mack replied getting no attention from the blonde, careful not to knock his bass, John wondered over to where Roger was sitting behind his drum kit and him on the shoulder 'Rog, we know you love this song but can you please stop?'**

**Looking Mack Roger could only offer his apology before letting John lay down the bass line, stopping when he was asked to to allow Brian to finish off the backing track. Once the backing track was finished, the lads moved on to vocals, which Rami gladly lead the way only to be stopped by Brian playing the catchy beat of the ending of We Will Rock You making the others laugh 'Brian, if you kindly don't mind can we lay down the vocals before you start rocking out?'**

**'Yeah, sure'**

**'Thank you'**

**Letting Freddie lay down the vocals, John just watched on as Brian and Roger joined in with the singing.**

**'And that's a wrap' Mack exclaims as the four lads hang up their headphones and leaving the recording booth**

**'It may be for you four but for us, it isn't' Deacy replied still angry about the ring on his son's hand**

**'So now what?'**

**'We celebrate' Freddie shouts as the make their way to where the others were**

**'You guys, go ahead I need to talk to Uncle Brian' Joseph speaks as the seven men left**

**'Yes, Joseph?'**

**'I was wondering if you could help me, I want to record a couple of songs for Gwilym, to say a thank you for letting me be apart of his life'**

**'You big softy' Brian smiled making his nephew blush 'So what songs did you have in mind Frankie?'**

**'Well, I was thinking You're The Inspiration and You're My Best Friend' Joe explained**

**'OK' Brian replied as Joseph made his way into the booth and started to sing Chicago's You're The Inspiration letting the song take over as he made his way to singing**

_**You're the meaning in my life** _  
_**You're the inspiration** _  
_**You bring feeling to my life** _  
_**You're the inspiration** _  
_**Wanna have you near me** _  
_**I wanna have you hear me sayin'** _  
_**No one needs you more than I need you** _

**Finishing the song, he moved swiftly on to singing Queen's You're My Best Friend, with the obvious change in the lyrics eventually managing to power his way through that song to, before the water works took over. 'Er Uncle Brian, could you help with the backing track to You're Mt Best Friend please?'**

**'Yeah sure, what would you like me to do?'**

**'Play the guitar please and I'll play the bass, piano and drums'**

**Letting his Uncle take his place, Joseph just slipped out of the recording booth and made his over to the mixing desk, giving Brian to the two thumbs up, thinking back to 43 years ago when Queen laid down the guitar melody to John's song he wrote for Veronica**

**'You know John wrote this for Ronnie, back in 1975?' Brian asked looking up at his nephew**

**'Did he?'**

**'Yeah but it didn't come without it's problems and compromises'**

**'What do you mean compromises?'**

**'Your Uncle Freddie, didn't like the piano your father used'**

**'Wow, what piano did he exactly use?'**

**'A Wurlitzer Electric Piano'**

**'Wow, I think I'll stick with a normal piano thanks' Joe laughs playing the piano chords to his father's song making certain he didn't knock the bass that was resting on his lap. After eventually managing to convince himself that he did a great job on the piano, he moved swiftly over to where the microphone was and carefully placed a set of headphones before starting on the bass line, finally adding the drum beats a good hour later.**

**'Jeez now I understand why artists easily lose their temper when it comes recording songs' he added tempted to throw Roger's drumsticks across the room, Once he had managed to calm down he rejoined his Uncle in the control room who began to work his magic while Joe just watched on**

**'Are we just going leave this song as it is?' he asked wondering about You're The Inspiration**

**'Yeah, we are'**

**'OK'**

**Down the road at the local pub, the lads were having a ball when they all fell quiet at hearing John sing Friends Will Be Friends, reaching notes that not even Roger couldn't reach unless the blonde haired drummer was absolutely drunk 'John where the hell did you learn to sing like that?' Roger hiccuped through taking sips of his vodka and tonic**

**'I don't know, I honestly didn't know I could even sing that high' John exclaimed looking shocked that he could even reach those notes that Freddie and Roger couldn't**

**'And to think you said you couldn't sing, John Richard Deacon you put me to shame' Roger replied 'Any other secrets you hiding from us?'**

**'No' John said a little too fast for his liking**

**'Deacon, back in 85 you told us you couldn't play the drums, then filming the video for One Vision you played the drums a tad better than me I have to say, now you're sitting here singing away with a vocal range they would put both me and Brian to shame'**

**'Not forget in 74 he wrote a song about you know what' Gwilym added making John choke on his drink**

**'Ah yeah and that too' Roger smirked**

**'About what?' Rami questioned**

**'You don't want to know' John responded clearing his throat**

**Gwilym with his mischievous smile leant forward and whispered it in Rami's ear, making the American choke on his orange juice**

**'I regret in asking' Rami blushed placing his now empty glass back on the table**

**Meanwhile back with Brian and Joseph, they were finishing off Joe's CD when talk turned to the filming itself, even though it was a couple of weeks away**

**'I can't wait to start filming even if moaning bloody Lisa is going to be there directing it'**

**'Joe, just stay out his way and it'll be OK'**

**'I hope so'**

**'Trust me it will be but you will need to take of the promise ring Gwilym bought you, so will Gwil'**

**'I know, Brian why was my dad upset earlier on?'**

**'Because he wasn't expecting you and Gwilym to be wearing any type of rings so early on in your relationship'**

**'I love Gwilym though and he loves me'**

**'We know you do, it's just John is protective of you all and would hate to see you get your heart broken'**

**'But we're all adults now'**

**'Frankie it doesn't matter if you're 3, 13 or 33 you are still his son along with Michael, Joshua, Cameron, Robert and Luke, just like Laura is still his daughter' Brian explained 'I'm the same with Jimmy, Emily and Louisa, Roger is too with Felix, Rufus, Tiger Lily, Rory and Lola. Listen what I'm trying to say is that even though you are all adults, John, me, Roger, Ronnie, Chrissie, Dominique, Debbie and Sarina as your parents, aunts and uncles still have to look out for each of you, whether you like it or not. The same goes for Gwilym, Rami and Benjamin'**

**Finally understanding what his Uncle meant, Joe stood up and said his goodbyes, taking the CD he made with him leaving Brian alone in the studio 'You fucking idiot, Brian Harold May' he mumbled to himself brushing his curls back with his fingers and checking his watch, he stood up and stretched before entering the recording booth and carefully picking up Gwilym's custom made Red Special and started strumming it while quietly singing**

_**Friends will be friends** _  
_**When you're in need of love** _  
_**They give you care and attention** _  
_**Friends will be friends** _  
_**When you're through with life** _  
_**And all hope is lost** _  
_**Hold out your hand** _  
_**Cause friends will be friends** _  
_**Right till the end** _

**Placing it carefully back on it's stand, Brian stood back and re-entered the control room, where John found him**

**'What's happened?'**

**'Nothing'**

**'Brian, I know something is up, so spill... Please'**

**'I came on too harsh, I was only telling him that you were protective of him and I go and start sounding like Roger fucking Taylor'**

**'Ah, I don't think you meant it harshly Bri'**

**'I may have upset him though'**

**'Brian Harold May, you haven't. Don't forget where he gets his stubbornness from'**

**Agreeing with the last part of that statement Brian stood up and followed John out the studio making sure too double check the studio door before heading back to the pub with John**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for nick names that I could use for Brian and Roger please feel free to comment


	22. Back 2 School

**After spending at least the last month or so recording at the famous Abbey Road Studios, the Bohemian Rhapsody lads thought they knew everything there was to know,  when it came to recording an album, but as they were about to find out there was a lot more that goes into recording an album than singing and playing an instrument as they were about to find out courtesy of Mutt Lange, who was waiting outside SARM Studios with Nik Kershaw talking about the lads first lesson, when they were interrupted by the vocals of Joe singing Wouldn't It Be Good. Standing there in shock Nik shook his head, smiled and said 'Best rendition of one of my songs, I've heard in a long time' as the eight men headed inside where in was warm and dry.**

**'Before we start me and Nik have been asked very kindly to call you by your character names' Mutt replied as they entered the studio to start learning, totally unaware that John, Brian and Roger have invited the two of the set to help out in case of any recording studio disasters, which there would probably be loads of once filming had resumed. Looking around, the lads were soon brought out of their thoughts by Mutt clapping his hands together**

**'Thank you, as their are eight of you we are going to split you into two groups, the first group Mary, Roger, Brian and Mack will remain here while Cheryl, John, Freddie and RT will be going with Nik to another studio. We will gather here Sunday and switch'**

**'You are joking right?' Roger questioned**

**'Hey Rog, just think of it as us going back to school' Freddie smiled**

**'Nope, we're serious' Nik answered as John, Freddie and Mack said there goodbyes and headed to De Lane Lea Studios. Meanwhile at Abbey Road Studios Queen's Roger, Deacy and Brian were in the midst of editing the start of We Will Rock You when Deacy's phone rang**

_'Deacy speaking'_

_'John it's Graham, listen this may have came at possibly a worse time for me to say this to you but Singer wants to start filming the remainder of the movie tomorrow'_

_'What? No way is that going to happen, not in every month of Sundays'_

**Drawing all their attention to the youngest lad, both Brian and Roger knew this was bad by Deacy's face**

_'I've told him, that they're having the two weeks off before filming restarts but he was having none of it'_

_'Oh great, what can we do, the lads are having lessons, I can't just very well ring Mutt or Nik up and say Mr. Moaner wants the lads to start filming tomorrow and let them flip out at me'_

_'Oh, I thought they were having time off before the resumed with filming'_

_'They were originally but we thought they could use a hand or two to learn the basics of recording songs'_

_'Let me guess you've invited Nik and Mutt on set in case something bad happens without telling the boys'_

_'Yep'_

_'Ha ha oh my god, they are not going to be happy about that'_

_'Ah well they'll get over it, so anyway tell misery that they are having these two weeks off whether he likes it or not'_

_'Will do, word to the wise turn your phones off'_

**Without even being told Brian and Roger switched their phones off before returning their attention to John, who had just said goodbye prior to ending the call and switching his phone off and explained everything to Brian and Roger**

**'Is he having a joke?'**

**'Nope, but once filming resumes these lads are going to be working non stop every day until the filming has finished and even after filming has ended, they'll be rushed off their feet with constant interviews and performances. They won't even get to sit down for a cup of tea, let alone have at a day off'**

**'So what's going to happen?'**

**'We will be letting the lads have their lessons for the two weeks they were meant to having off, then they will be returning to filming whether he likes it or not' Deacy explicates standing his ground**

**'Do the lads know themselves?' Roger questioned**

**'I don't think so, although if they did then all hell would break lose, remember what the lads were like filming Live Aid'**

**'I would rather not, how the fuck John or Brian managed to stay calm I don't know'**

**'Guys just had a thought, do you think they had feelings for each other while filming the Live Aid scene?'**

**'I doubt it and if they did, they hid it from us rather well'**

**'That they did'**

**'He must think the lads can film and learn at the same time' Roger sighed as his eyes returned to the mixing desk**

**'Well they can, if he lets them have enough time off to get over being exhausted, which we know he won't'**

**'Bri, will you be alright with Rog here?'**

**'Of course I will... Hang on why?'**

**'I need to go and tell the others of the whinger's plans before Graham does' Deacy answered leaving the two lads alone 'Oi Blondie £50 says they go mad at Johnny'**

**'Less of the cheek Curly Sue and you're on' Roger smiled shaking the guitarist's man's hand**

**After managing to finding the De Lane Lea studios, Deacy made his to the front of the reception desk and asked 'Can you please tell me where I could find Nik Kershaw?'**

**Giving the bassist a funny look, she eventually answered him before returning to filing her nails**

**'Thank you' John smiled walking off to find Nik**

**Finding his way to the studio he saw his son standing outside 'Dad what you doing here?'**

**'Where's Nik and why are you outside?'**

**'He's inside struggling to keep Rami from injuring Tim and I got sent out'**

**'Oh god, come on' John exclaims sighing as he entered the studio 'What's going on here?' he boomed making the others look up in amazement as Queen's bassist just stood there with his arms folded**

**'He started it'**

**'Oh shut up'**

**'It doesn't matter who started it, I'm ending it. Now I know what I'm about to say isn't what you want to hear but I'm saying it anyway, Singer wants you to resume filming the movie tomorrow'**

**'Are you kidding me?'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon since when do I joke about things that include work?'**

**'Never but we can't'**

**'And you won't, you will have these lessons for two weeks and if he doesn't like it, then so be it'**

**'Dad, what about the others?'**

**'I'm just on my way to tell them and please turn your phones off'**

**'Will do' they answered switching their phones off**

**'And no causing trouble either of you'**

**Heeding Deacon's warning, the lads returned to focusing on listening to Jess sing**

**'Ben is definitely one lucky lad' Rami smiled**

**Returning back to his Volvo, John began preparing himself for what was about to happen as he drove to the SARM Studios in silent. Not knowing what to expect he pulled up outside and made his way to where the other half of the group were and quite surprisingly they were actually taking notes and watching Mary in the booth singing Delilah**

**'Sorry to disturb you but Mutt a word please?'**

**'OK, guys take two and we will resume shortly'**

**Following John outside Mutt wasn't prepared at what John was about to tell him**

**'Sorry about this but moaner has requested at very short notice that the lads resuming filming the movie tomorrow'**

**'He what?'**

**'Graham phoned me up and told me'**

**'Is he having a laugh?'**

**'He must be, but like I told Graham there is no way the lads will be resume filming tomorrow not when they're having lessons'**

**'Thank god'**

**'Oh I should tell you, just in case he decides to phone, you'll need to turn them off'**

**'Right'**

**'Well I better back get to Abbey Road to see if they have done any work'**

**'Good luck and thanks for the warning'**

**'Any time'**

**Heading back into the studio Mutt informed the others at what he had been told, leaving John to make his way back to Abbey Road**

**Back at the studio, Bri and Rog had just finished their seventh round of drum battles when they realized the chestnut haired lad could return any minute, so racing back to their seats, they started to act like they had been working all the time John had been driving around London.**

**'So how do you think Deacon got on?'**

**'Have not idea but prepare to lose'**

**'Not going to happen'**

**'What's not going to happen and why haven't you two been getting any work done? Deacy questioned looking over at the drum kit that had been moved into the recording booth**

**'What but how?'**

**'Drum kit in the recording booth and if you're interested to know it end really well there were no shouting matches unless you count the one where I had to stop two cast members from fighting'**

**'Cough up May' Roger gleefully declares as Brian passes the drummer a £50 note**

**'Guys seriously, we need to get this done in 24 hours so we can run through the concert venues that have kindly let us film there'**

**Finally knuckling down to work, the three Queen members got down to editing the remaining studio tracks, choosing to also stay there overnight if they had to**


	23. You're My Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I'm the least romantic person so for me to write this is an achievement in itself and also I don't ever think Queen ever performed at the Symphony Hall. I thought the song You're My Best Friend would go perfect with this chapter and make a tweak change the lyrics

**Day two of lessons began with both Nik and Mutt trusting the lads to takeover mixing and producing, only vowing to step in if they felt like the lads had made a mistake. Meanwhile with Queen, they had all gathered at Deacy's house to run through concert venues and instruments that they played at the said venues, when they hit a snag in the list, one of the theatres they performed in was now a Pentecostal Church causing all three lads to let out a string of unimaginable profanities that even amazed Brian. At a loss on what to do, John being Mr. Organisational quickly got on his house phone and started making phone calls while Roger and Brian continued looking through the list of concert venues that they had performed while Freddie was still with them.**

**'I wonder if we ask kindly, the owners would let us film our Rock In Rio gig there?' Roger wonders looking at Brian**

**'If they do then it'll have to be at the new venue' Brian responded watching Deacy as he intently wrote down theatres that had a seating capacity that held either 3'040 people or anywhere near it, while also trying to find a venue that would allow them to film there**

**'Fair enough' Roger thought as Deacy cursing as venue after venue told him that they couldn't film there or there wasn't enough space to house such a large amount of people. After the last one said no John slammed the phone down in anger 'This is taking the fucking piss, my kids could have organised a gig fucking quicker'**

**'No luck' Roger questioned as Brian made his way into the kitchen to make three cups of tea**

**'Nope and the only two that have they had the space and that we could film there is the Royal Albert Hall and the Symphony Hall in Birmingham'**

**'But?'**

**'But the Symphony Hall holds a capacity of 2'262 and Bri is the only one out of the band to have performed at the Royal Albert Hall and with a seat range of 5'544'**

**'Well it looks like the Royal Albert Hall, is our only option then, I just hope and pray that they allow us to recreate our Rainbow Theatre gig there'**

**Re-entering the living room, Brian could see the sheer concentration on John's face as he dialled the number for the Royal Albert Hall**

**Meanwhile back at the De Lea Lane studios, the lads were having a great time in trying new mixing techniques that Nik had to step in and intervene**

**'Lads I know you were having fun but we really need to break for lunch' he spoke up bringing John, Freddie, Roy and Cheryl out of their thoughts**

**'What time is it?' John asks**

**'1pm'**

**'Bloody heck, I thought it was only half 11, last time I looked anyway'**

**'You know what they say time flies, when you're having fun'**

**'Yep, although in advancement I should warn you guys, that Mutt is a no nonsense guy, if he thinks you can do better than he'll push you to doing better'**

**'How do you know?'**

**'Last night before going to bed, Gwilym AKA Brian told me what Mutt was like and as much as I 'was happy about being given the early warning, I wasn't at all happy with what I was told'**

**'Great anything else you want to share with us?'**

**'Nope'**

**'OK, let's go' Freddie whined as his stomach growled**

**Heading to the nearest cafe, the lads ordered their meals and drinks and then sat down, while waiting talk about how Nik became a mixing engineer popped up, so in his courteousness manner he began explain it to the lads, only to stop when their food and drinks arrived. While eating their thoughts turned to the others having their lessons at SARM Studios with Mutt, finishing the last bite off, Nik carried on explaining how he became a mixing engineer, making John smile as he sipped away on his drink.**

**The Queen lads were fairing much better than they had been several hours ago, no thanks to John and kind manner in asking the owners at the Royal Albert Hall if they could recreate their famous 1974 gig there and after a hour of persuasion they agreed on the condition, they were to return the hall to it's normal state of manner, after agreeing they would, John thanked the owners and told them when they were planning to use it.**

**'So two gigs down and two to go?'**

**'Make that three, don't forget Madison Square Garden'**

**'And also we may need to persuade the big boys at the BBC to let us film the TOTP performance of Killer Queen there'**

**'Any more concerts that I need to know about?'**

**'Not yet'**

**Mutt and the others at the SARM studios things were moving smoothly partly thanks to Mutt's strictness with the lads, who just decided to agree on what Mutt thought was the right thing to do.**

**Finally with their second set of lessons over, four of six lads of the eight lads congregated to Rami's to update each on how their lessons were going. Ben deciding he would rather spend time with Jess, made the move to invited her over to his for a candlelit dinner and a movie of her choice, while Gwilym and Joe spend the evening watching Queen videos and singing along, when Joe thought back to the CD** **he worked on with the help of Brian.**

**Pausing the Queen video, Joe looked at Gwilym and simply yet softly asked 'Gwil baby, can you please close your eyes?'**

**'Why, what have I done?'**

**'You haven't done any thing, I want to surprise with something'**

**Doing with what he was asked to, Gwilym closed his eyes and held out his hands, carefully placing the CD in his hands Joe smiled and told the taller man that he could open them, looking down he saw a CD with Joe's name on**

**'Babe, what's this?'**

**'It's a CD'**

**'Oh'**

**'What don't you like it?'**

**'I do but why did you give me this?'**

**'To show how much you mean to me'**

**At the last soft word to leave Joe's mouth, he walked out the bedroom and went downstairs, where he found a spare pillow and quilt. Lying on the sofa he looked down at his promise ring and sighed leaving Gwilym upstairs contemplating at what had just happened. Knowing everyone was busy Gwilym tried everything in vain to get Joseph to go back upstairs, but failing each time. About to give up he looked at the CD case and flipped it over when he found a small note stuck on the inside, opening the CD up, he began to read the note that must have took Joe ages to write with how neat the handwriting was with the calligrified lyrics**

_**Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had** _  
_**I've been with you such a long time** _  
_**You're my sunshine and I want you know** _  
_**That my feelings are true** _  
_**I really love you** _  
_**Oh you're my best friend** _

**With a delicate note tucked underneath saying:-**

**'To Gwilym,**  
**To quote my dad's song that he wrote for my mum you're my best friend and I just wanted to show how much I love you and that**  
**In rain or shine**  
**You stood by me boy**  
**I'm happy at home**  
**You're my best friend**  
**I would go on but I'll start sounding to soppy for your liking. So anyway I love you and always will, no matter what obstacles come our way.**  
**Joseph Deacon**

**Wiping his tears away, he took a deep breath and played the CD making him cry even more when Joe's vocals filled the room. 'Oh Joe, what have I done?' he asked himself as he dialled John's number**

**'Cameron Deacon here'**

**'Cam, is your dad home?'**

**'Yeah hang on. DAD!!!' Cameron shouted causing Gwilym to hold the ear piece away from his ear**

**'Cameron, it's 12 midnight, stop with the shouting'**

**'Sorry dad, Gwilym's on the phone, he sounded upset'**

**Wondering over to the phone, he picked the receiver up and began talking** _'_ _JD here'_

_'John, sorry about this late night call but I've really fucked up and I don't know what to do'_

_'Wait, what do you mean you fucked up?'_

_'Well, Joe passed me a CD and I was shocked at why he gave it me, so after asking him why he gave me the CD, he told that I meant the world to him before getting out of bed and heading downstairs to spend the night'_

_'Oh Gwil, let me just say this it's always the littlest things that make the biggest impact on a person regardless of what it is. When I first started dating Ronnie, she bought me a bouquet of red roses and at first I thought nothing of it until she explained the reasons why she loved me, only then did I realize how much the roses meant to her'_

_'Is that why you wrote You're My Best Friend? To show much Ronnie meant to you?'_

_'Yep'_

_'Wow, no wonder why Joe recorded a version and changed the lyrics because he really loves me'_

_'What? My son recorded a version of it?' When?'_

_'Don't know but he put so much emotion into the song, it almost sounded like he was crying'_

_'Wow'_

_'John, when Ronnie was upset with you? What did you do to make her forgive you?'_

_'Ah that's a question you should be asking Roger Meddows Taylor, but if I was in your situation I'd order a take away and watch a film of your choice'_

_'Thank you Mr. Deacon'_

_'Any time and good luck'_

**Hanging up Gwilym got straight on his laptop, which lucky for him as was already on the internet, opening a new tab he typed in Take Away Restaurants In London, finding one that suited Joe, he rang them up and asked for everything he and Joe liked before thanking the company and hanging up. Being as quiet as he could be, he headed downstairs and waited outside for his order to arrive making sure he tipped the driver for driving out here so late. Making his way to the kitchen he caught a glimpse of Joe on his phone. Plating everything up in silence he walked carefully to the living room making sure as not to drop anything**

**'Joseph, I'm sorry about what happened, I was shocked and didn't expect you do such a romantic gesture'**

**'I love you Gwilym Lee, nothing in the world can change that'**

**'I know that now. I got all our favourite foods, yes before you ask they are all lactose free and we can watch what...'**

**'The Tourist' Joe answered without even Gwilym a chance to finish his question**

**'The Tourist it is then' Gwilym placed the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play racing to join Joseph on couch 'Oh, love the CD'**

**'Thanks Brian helped me out with the producing and the backing track'**

**'Ah, so that's why you were late home once'**

**'Yeah'**

**The rest of the night was spent watching both lads in several different movies including Joe's directorial début Undrafted.**


	24. Gwilym Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe asks Gwilym to move in and Gwilym gets rushed into hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hold my hands up and say I have absolute no knowledge of anything medical and smut warning

**Watching peacefully as his boyfriend slept, Joe couldn't help but smile as he quietly got out of bed and made his to the bathroom to fetch a couple of items before returning back to bed and placing the items on the bedside table next to him ready for what he was about to do (with Gwil's permission of course). But first he had to figure out a way to ask the Welshman to move in with him, so choosing to do in such a way Gwilym would say yes, he gently pressed his ruby lips on to his boyfriend's lips and preceeded to kiss him, when his phone rang 'Oh for fuck sake' he whined declining the call before returning to what he was originally doing when he heard a soft moan escape from the taller man's mouth, breaking off the kiss a short time later, he looked up at Joseph and could sense something was on his mind**

**'Frankie?'**

**'Yes'**

**'Is everything alright?'**

**'Yeah it is, why?'**

**'You seem awfully distracted'**

**'Do I?' Joe asked as Gwilym nodded his head in a yes motion**

**'Frankie, you can talk to me you know'**

**'I know, it's just...'**

**'Take your time sweetheart'**

**'Well, you know... you know when you told me that you were looking for...for a house?'**

**'Yeah'**

**'Well I was... I was thinking maybe if you... if you wanted to, you could move in with me'**

**'Move in with you, of course I will' Gwilym smiled enveloping Joseph in to a giant hug before allowing his boyfriend to resume the kiss he broke off a good five maybe ten minutes ago**

**'Are... you... serious...? You... want... to... move... in... with... me?' Joe asked between giving the brunette haired man kisses**

**'Yes, I'm serious' Gwilym chuckled catching glimpse of the Neapolitan flavoured lube resting precariously on the edge of Joe's bedside table along with Chocolate, Strawberry and Vanilla flavoured condoms, giving the younger man an idea, if it's sex Joe wants, then it's sex Joe was going to get, sighing when he realises they'd have to be quick. Looking at the American he could see that Joe had the exact same thought in his mind as he gently lay on his back allowing Gwilym to clamber on top of him while exploring the American's mouth making him lease out a moan in pleasure.**

**'Lower' he whispered slipping his fingers into the sides of his boxers and slowly pulling them down eventually revealing his erection, causing the younger man to let slip a cheeky smile as he slowly enveloped the hard dick, sliding his head up and down as it were a piece of seaside rock from Brighton making Joe left slip the most delicious moan Gwilym had heard EVER. Teetering on the edge on his orgasm, Joe let out the longest line of obscenities ever heard by man, eventually releasing his cum into the waiting mouth of his boyfriend managing to say despite being out of breath 'That was amazing'**

**While Joe got his breath back Gwilym started preparing himself, Joe looked at his watch and realised they only had an hour before they had to be at De Lane Lea Studios (Joseph) and SARM Studios (Gwilym) for their next lessons, which they were looking forward to the most because Nik and Mutt had told them the day before that the last few days they would be observing them to see how much they had learned.**

**'Ready Frankie?' Came Gwilym's voice making Joe nod yes. Lining himself with Joe's entrance she slowly encased his cock with Joe's stretching hole, releasing a silent string of fucks as he finally reached his boyfriend's sweet spot remaining in that position for 2 to 3 seconds before pulling out, hearing a whimper at the emptiness he was leaving, he rammed his cock back inside Joe making the older man scream 'FUCK!' at the top of his lungs, getting close the Welshman told hold of Joseph's arms and lifted him up until he was sitting up straight. Letting out a forceful moan Gwilym came inside Joseph.**

**Laying the Londoner down, Gwilym slipped from inside him and retreated to the bathroom to clean up where he was followed by Joe. Once they had returned to their bedroom, they could see their phones's notification light flashing indicating they had several text messages, open their phones in unison they checked the time and cursed when they realized that they were running late. They began to read the messages while getting dressed and going by their faces they were both in _for_ a serious talk about being late.**

**Once Joe had dropped Gwilym off at the SARM Studios, he drove his way to the De Lea Lane Studios totally unprepared for what was about to happen. 'Finally the native London lad has arrived' Rami scolded sarcastically**

**'Sorry, I'm late Gwilym was throwing up' Joe lied**

**'You can make up for it after everyone else has left' Nik exclaims clearly annoyed**

**Meanwhile with Gwilym, he wasn't having such luck, first he was caught out about throwing up due to the fact he still had that freshly I've been shagged look about him and secondly for being late, although like Nik Mutt told Gwilym that he could make up the lost 30 mins after everyone had left.**

**'So as you're all here, for the next two days I'm going to observe you each to see how much you have learned, today will be Roger and tomorrow will be Brian' Mutt explained**

**'What about Saturday sir?' Mary asked**

**'Exam day then on Sunday, god forbid there are no more sexcapades going on, you'll be switching with the other three' Mutt answered looking straight at Gwilym with such a glare the younger man dared not to speak.**

**After Nik basically told his group the same thing he watched on as they all got them organised before getting down to actually learning. Stepping outside Nik dialled John's number, sighing as he waiting for the older man to pick up**

_'JRD here?'_

_'John, sorry to call you while you're working on whatever it is, you are working on, but can you please have a word with your son, he came in half an hour late and had that I've just fucked my boyfriend look about him'_

_'Oh god, will do' John cringed at hearing Nik talk about his son's sexual escapades'_

_'Thank you'_

**'What's up?' Brian questioned knowing something bad had happened**

**'My son was thirty minutes to his lessons because him and Gwilym was so caught up in fucking each other in oblivion that they lost track of time'**

**'So what he was thirty minutes late after having sex'**

**'Meddows, not the right time or place'**

**'Deacy you're making it sound like it's the end of the fucking world'**

**'Trust me it will be once I've finished giving my son a lecture'**

**'Can we not talk about Joe's sex life please?' Brian pleaded**

**'He started it'**

**'I did not and plus he gets that from you' Roger cheekily exclaims 'Remember back in the 70's, when you were an hour late because you were to caught up in having sex with Ronnie?'**

**'What about you and Dom, not content with fucking each other in your bed, you both quietly snuck off to the men's room and had a quick fuck in there, Brian came back so traumatised by what he saw that Freddie threatened to castrate you if ever pulled a stunt like that again'**

**'OK we've had enough sex talk now can we please go back to researching what we wore?'**

**Falling quiet the lads returned to outfit searching, only to be brought out of their thoughts by the kettle boiling 'Thought you lads could do with a hot drink and some sandwiches' Ronnie smiles sweetly as she places the tray carefully on the table**

**'Thank you Ronnie'**

**'Thank you sweetheart'**

**Back the SARM Studio Gwilym started to take a funny turn, covering his mouth he made a beeline to the bathroom, where he fell on to the floor and started emptying his stomach into the ceramic bowl in front of him, in the recording booth the others just looked on bewilderment 'You guys stay here, I'll go and check up on him' Mutt replies rushing to where Gwilym was sitting clutching at his stomach**

**'Gwilym?'**

**'In... ouch fuck this hurts' Gwilym screamed letting the tears cascade down his rose cheeks**

**Running in the direction of Gwilym's painful sobs, Mutt finally saw just how deathly pale his student had gone**

**'My stomach, it's really hurts'**

**Without even a second thought he got straight on the phone to the emergency services, he had a bad feeling that Gwilym had appendicitis. Arriving a good twenty minutes** **later the paramedics carefully lifted him onto the stretcher before wheeling him out of the studio and into the back of an ambulance where Mutt followed, getting out his phone he texted Nik and explained what had happened and that lessons had been cancelled.**

**'Joseph a word please'**

**'Is everything OK?'**

**'I've just got off the phone to Ben, Gwilym's in hospital'**

**'He's what? He can't be?'**

**'He is, suspected appendicitis'**

**'No it can't be'**

**'I'm afraid it is'**

**'Oh god'**

**'Listen, I'll tell the others that lessons are cancelled and then I'll drive you to the hospital'**

**'Will he be OK?'**

**'I'm not sure yet, his family and yours are on the way there'**

**'I can't lose him'**

**'You won't, now let me just go and tell the others about their lesson being cancelled'**

**After a nervous drive to the hospital Joe thanked Nik and headed inside to be greeted by both families anxiously waiting to hear about Gwilym, after a long wait the doctor called Joseph over and explained what had happened and that he was going down for surgery to remove his appendix, silently thanking her he rejoined the others and sat there patiently, even managing to fall to sleep with his mum cuddling him.**

**With the surgery being a success, the nurses wheeled Gwilym to a private room and told his family and friends that only three people visit at a time, so deciding among themselves they nominated Rhiannon, Lucy and Jess to go first followed by Geraint, Joshua and Cameron and then Michael, Robert and Luke.**

**Taking the nurse to one side Joe quietly asked if there was any chance he could stay the night just in case Gwilym up and found him not there. Knowing she could get fired the nurse reluctantly said yes before wondering off to tend to her next patient.**


	25. Revelations About The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Gwilym tell each other about their past relationships and coming out to their parents

**Being stuck in hospital wasn't Gwilym's exact idea of paradise, neither was it Joe's but both had no choice than to deal with it until Gwilym had recovered, which meant no lessons for him, deep down though he was really glad because as much as he liked having the lessons, it got to the point where he was so close into doing a Brian May and smashing his guitar up if he had to hear Ben ask one more stupid question, as for the others they weren't so lucky, they still had to attend lessons with both Nik and Mutt. Before making their way to the studios though, they met up with John, Roger and Brian at the local coffee shop to discuss movie plans when John decided that now would be a good time to talk to his son about his recent behaviour 'Frankie, you and Gwilym being late isn't good especially when you both arrived with the we've just had sex look on you'**

**'Dad, we were keeping an eye on the time honestly'**

**'Frankie, there's this saying your Aunt Chrissie always told me and it's that trust is like a mirror, once it's broken it can never be fixed to it's former glory'**

**'Dad, I understand what you're saying but what exactly has it got to do with this?'**

**'Son it has a lot to do with this, you can fix a mirror if it's broken but the cracks will always be there as a reminder. The same goes for trust, you can fix it by getting a person to trust you again but there will always be doubts in the back of their mind wondering if they had made the right decision' John explained 'Just like you can't fix a mirror to the way it was before it was smashed, you can't fix being trustworthy to the way it was before you broke that trust'**

**'We didn't break that trust though Gwilym was really throwing up'**

**'Son, Nik and Mutt trusted in both you AND Gwilym, then you threw that trust back in their faces and what for... One quick fuck that made you late'**

**Still failing to understand what his father was saying Joe looked up at John, and noticed the look of disappointment on his face 'Joseph, I broke my band mates trust once and it took them years to forgive me. It took Dom years to forgive Rog for cheating on her'**

**'Yikes!'**

**'Exactly'**

**'Dad what did you do that caused you to lose your band mates trust?'**

**'I was late to a recording session'**

**'Late? Let me guess you were having sex with mum, you lost track of time and arrived late to recording'**

**Shamefully John nods his head and says 'Yes'**

**'I guess the saying like father, like son is true then'**

**'I'll have less of the cheek and please don't be late again'**

**'I'll try'**

**'Joseph!'**

**'Sorry dad. I won't be'**

**Knowing his son was probably lying, John let it slide and went to join the others leaving Joe to wonder if there was something his dad that he didn't know about. Shrugging it off he joined the others and just in time too, looking at the lads and ladies sitting right in front of the Brian happily declared 'We have an announcement, while you guys have been having lessons, Deacy here has arranged several gigs for you'**

**'What do you mean gigs?'**

**'Well as there are going to be concerts included in the movie, so we thought why not recreate them authentically'**

**'So, you want us to perform in front of 6'000 possibly 7'000 people?'**

**'Yes'**

**'As in the words of Daryl Hall & John Oates Sorry No Can Do (I Can't Go For That)'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, less of your cheek and you are, I've already arranged everything including the performance of Killer Queen at Top Of The Pops'**

**'I am not doing it and that is final' Joseph stood up and walked out**

**'Joe wait' Brian called out leaving everyone speechless and what had just happened**

**'No'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, stop this instant'**

**'Why should I?'**

**'Because Joseph, your dad has tirelessly worked his fucking backside off to get us these venues and you will be fucking damned if we don't use these opportunities, so trust me when I say it was not easy, seeing him get so easily defeated and seeing him getting ready to throw the towel in because venue after venue told him that no they didn't hold that crowd capacity or no we weren't allowed to film there, so I think it will mean a lot to him if his son was to perform at these venues, I'll even persuade Rog to let one of his kids come along to one of the gigs'**

**'Can Emily come too please?'**

**'We'll see now come back to the cafe please and apologize to your dad for being rude'**

**Following Brian, they spotted John outside having a cigarette 'Deacon how many times do I have to tell you that smoking is bad for your health?'**

**'Not to smoke but when you have two blondes acting like children then what was I supposed to do, make a scene and tell them to fucking behave themselves?'**

**'Yes and your son has something he would like to say'**

**'Dad, I just want to apologize for storming off like that, I shouldn't have'**

**'Apology accepted, now as I don't fancy you facing the wrath of Nik, I'll drive you to your lesson'**

**'Thank you'**

**Arriving ten minutes before everyone else meant Joe could catch up on what he had missed the previous day when Nik arrived 'Nik sorry about being late yesterday'**

**'That's OK, just please don't it again'**

**'I won't'**

**'So anyway how's your boyfriend?'**

**'He's doing a little better thank you'**

**'You're welcome' Nik answers as the other 3 arrive**

**'Joseph, you alright?' Rami asks noticing the younger man jotting down notes for Gwilym to learn, seeing as he won't be able to attend any more lessons**

**'Yeah, just without Gwil in the house it's quiet'**

**'He'll be back home before you even know it'**

**'Let's hope so'**

**'Right before I get going with observing Rami, I have an announcement... On Saturday you will be taking an exam to see how much have learned these past few days'**

**'An exam, you are joking right?'**

**'Nope, Mutt's group except Gwilym of course will also being taking an exam' Nik replied beginning to observe Rami and give him pointers on what he was doing wrong**

**'What about Gwilym, will he be doing the exams once he's better?'**

**'Yes, he will be but only after he's fully recovered'**

**Meanwhile back with Brian, John and Roger, the three of them were looking through photos of their gigs and randomly picking out what outfits they liked when Brian remembered the promise he made to his nephew this morning,** **looking at Roger he asked 'Rog, is Rufus busy?'**

**'Don't know, why?'**

**'I promised our nephew that I would persuade you to allow one of your kids to be at one of the concerts, the lads will be putting on**

**'Ah, I can see if he is'**

**'Thanks'**

**Once he got the nod of agreement from his son, Roger went to tell the others, the good news**

**'So that's Rufus at the concert, Emily at filming Killer Queen for TOTP and Luke for when Fred meets Mary'**

**'Did he say what concert?'**

**'Rock In Rio'**

**'Definitely takes after you then' Brian laughed**

**'Oi, cheeky'**

**'What, I'm only stating what is right'**

**'Outfits' John called out**

**Completely bored out of his wits, Gwilym rummaged through his band and started work on making micro versions of both the Red Special and the Mini May, when Joe knocked on the door to his room 'Come in' he called out as the door slowly opened 'Hey'**

**'Hey, sensing the look on your face you have news'**

**'Yeah good and bad'**

**'Let's get the bad news out the way first' Gwilym smiled softly**

**'Once you are well enough, you're going to be doing two exams'**

**'Oh joy' Gwilym exasperated 'Good news?'**

**'Well, once you are better we will be doing several concerts'**

**'Several concerts, what for?'**

**'The film'**

**'I know that but why?'**

**'Ask my dad that, he organised it all and the TOTP performance of Killer Queen'**

**'Forget calling him John, I'm calling him Mr. Organisational'**

**'He isn't that bad now Michael, he's the worst for being so organised and also Cam needs your help'**

**'Why me?'**

**'Because as one of five older brothers, I'd apparently just end up embarrassing him'**

**'I know that feeling, my brother totally embarrassed me when I brought a friend home'**

**'Babe that is not embarrassing'**

**'It was when he thought she was my girlfriend. I had to keep tell him that I was gay, he didn't believe until he caught me giving my boyfriend from university a blow job'**

**'Awkward'**

**'Yep, then I found** **out my boyfriend was cheating on me, so I dumped him on the spot then came out to my parents, who were supportive'**

**'So basically Tom and Ceinwin are the only two who know that you're gay'**

**'Nope, my sister and brothers do too'**

**'Ah, OK'**

**'What about you?'**

**'Nothing to tell, my brother caught me kissing this lad I went to university with...'**

**'Damn!!!' Gwilym whispered**

**'He saw me with his hands down his trousers and underwear'**

**'You gave him a hand job?'**

**'Yeah, my mum Virginia was not impressed when he told her, I got a lecture on safe sex'**

**'So at the time she had no idea her eldest son was gay?'**

**'Nope'**

**'Wow'**

**'After graduating from university, I came out to my mum and step-dad and at first they were disappointed in me but in time they accepted me for who I was'**

**'Nice, any way back to Cameron'**

**'Oh yeah, I have no idea how he managed to even find a picture of him, but he wants you to introduce him to Dermot Murphy'**

**'Whoa, now hold on Dermot Murphy as in the Dermot Murphy who plays Bob Geldof in Bo Rhap?'**

**'Yes as in that Dermot Murphy, so will you?'**

**'Yeah sure once I'm back to my normal self'**

**'Thanks'**

**'Any time'**

**'Frankie just one question before you leave' Gwilym yawned before continuing 'How old was you when you first noticed you were gay?'**

**'Me well I was 16 years old and you?'**

**'Same age, didn't tell me parents though until I was 22'**

**'Wow, I was 23 when I came out to my mum and step-dad'**

**Seeing his boyfriend finally fall to sleep was Joe's cue to go, not that he wanted to but it was getting really late and he needed to be at home, so silently getting up, he kissed Gwilym on the forehead and left him to sleep.**


	26. Bad Day

**To quote Daniel Powter's song Bad Day was a total understatement, from the start it was more than a bad day for everyone, it was a total disaster and it was just set to get worse. That morning John had received a phone call from Singer telling him, that they needed to re-film the Live Aid scene because "apparently" he had misplaced the existing footage they had already filmed causing the youngest Queen member to let out a long line of f-bombs that would make even the likes of Freddie Mercury proud. After slamming his mobile phone in anger, all while Bri and Rog watched on**

**'What's happened?'**

**'Arrogant two-faced fucking twat'**

**'Who?'**

**'Singer, the wanker has just had the cheek to ring me up and tell me that the lads will need to film the Live Aid Scene again because the stupid asshole has "apparently" lost the footage we filmed the first time around'**

**'Is he having us on?'**

**'Nope, stupid twat'**

**'What we going to do, those days we're filming the concerts for the film'**

**'I'll have to think of something but we are not rescheduling, so he can piss off if he thinks we are' John shouted still angry**

**'And they have their lessons to think about' Roger pointed out after a long silence**

**'Rog is right but what we going to do?'**

**'Well right now nothing because at the moment Gwilym is still in hospital and the others are in their lessons, so there is no choice, we'll have to film the concerts then film Live Aid again'**

**'What we tell the boys, they worked tirelessly to perfect that scene and what for, so some dickhead can tell them they need to redo the scene because he "apparently" lost the first film footage'**

**'He's done what?' Joe's voiced boomed causing it to echo around the whole house**

**'Joseph, I need you to calm down, you won't be filming it until after you've filmed the concert scenes'**

**'Dad, I don't care, he's just as useless as he is annoying, thinking he's Mister fucking Perfectionist'**

**'Frankie, less of the swearing please'**

**'But dad, he is a total waste of fucking space'**

**'I know he is but we'll be there to put him in his place if he dares take one step out of line'**

**'Joe listen, I know Singer is a total illogical prat at times, but he's the only director we can find for now'**

**'So what do I tell the others, without them turning full Queen mode on me?'**

**'Nothing, I'll tell the others, you just focus on your boyfriend'**

**'Speaking of which, why aren't you in lessons?'**

**'Oh Nik, let us finish early because us being silent was driving him crackers, although I'd hate to imagine what he'd be like tomorrow what with the exam'**

**'He'll cope somehow'**

**'Yeah, he'll have to' Joe smiled 'So any how I'd better be going, I'm visiting Gwil in hospital'**

**'Son, if you tell him about you know what, then please tell him calmly'**

**'Will do'**

**As Joe headed out of the door, he bumped into Rami and Ben. who didn't dare to ask what had happened, not that they wanted to as they were about to find out**

**'Rami, Ben, Singer called and he wants you to redo the Live Aid scene again'**

**'He what!'**

**'He "apparently" lost the first set of footage'**

**'Is he kidding, we have other things to be prioritised with and he wants us to re-shoot the most iconic scene'**

**'Apparently so, which also mean we'll need to call all the extras who appeared in the performance for Do They Know It's Christmas'**

**'What about the other concerts?'**

**'We'll be filming them first then re-filming the Live Aid scene'**

**'What about the Live Aid crowd?'**

**'On it'**

**'Benjamin, you've worked with him before, what was he like?'**

**'Trust me, you really do not want to know'**

**'That bad huh'**

**'Yep'**

**After arriving at the hospital, he saw Gwilym sitting up in bed reading through his notes he managed to jot down, looking up he noticed Joe standing in the doorway looking like he saw a ghost**

**'Joe babe sit down, I don't fancy like seeing you faint again'**

**'Gwil you have every right to shout at me, when I tell you this ... But Singer's "apparently" lost the footage of us recreating Live Aid, so rang my dad up and told him that we need to redo the whole thing including Do They Know and Is This The World'**

**'You are joking right?'**

**'Sadly I'm not, none of us are happy about it and my dad is screwing over it'**

**'I don't blame him, I would be to'**

**'I think if he had his way, Uncle Roger would have kicked Singer's arse or castrated him'**

**'So what about the concerts we're meant to filming?'**

**'We're filming them first and then filming Live Aid again'**

**'Ah, so on to another subject, how did the revision go?'**

**'You'd think Nik would be used to the silence but obviously not. He allowed us to finish early because the quietness was getting on his nerves'**

**'Wow'**

**Back at the Deacon household, the mood wasn't exactly enlightening and with more bad news having arrived it wasn't going to get any better. Although things were looking brighter on the women's side at least with Veronica, Chrissie and Dominique all agreeing to meet up with the three young actresses who were set to play them in the movie:- Catherine (Veronica), Rosy (Dominique) and Leila (Chrissie) to help them get into character a bit more (and to give them tips on how to deal with their on screen husbands having a strop). Leila found it funny when Chrissie told her that once she hid Brian's Old Lady because she was getting to the part that was super pissed off with him constantly strumming it. Dominique thought it'll be helpful to teach Rosy different techniques on how to keep calm when Roger or in this case Ben has an outburst and proceeds to trash his drum kit and Veronica helped Catherine get a better understanding of what to do if John goes on a 1000 word rant about everything, on the way back to the back to the Deacon's, the three actresses learnt more about who they were playing, entering the living room they saw Brian and Roger arguing with each other (some things never change) while John was arguing with god knows who on the phone.**

**'What is going on here?' Chrissie in her don't even think about it mood yelled hushing the whole room into complete and utter silence 'And don't even think about blaming each other' she added looking at her ex-husband and his blonde-haired band mate**

**'Well, is someone going to explain?'**

**'John? Brian? Roger? Ben? Rami?'**

**'Oh no, you're not getting me involved' Lucy scolded as Rami looked in her direction**

**Having enough of no one answering the question Jess looked at Chrissie and said 'They were arguing about who was better at playing the Red Special, Brian said he was but Roger just scoffed and said that he was. John had nothing to do with it, but he was arguing on Singer again about the Live Aid arrangement, as for Ben and Rami, they were suggesting they have a guitar battle to see who was the best'**

**'Thank you...'**

**'Jessica Radomska but everyone calls me Jess'**

**'Thank you Jess and thank you boys for coming up with such a great idea'**

**'You're welcome' all three replied in unison as John fetched three Mini Mays, that belong to Joseph, Cameron and Luke**

**'Don't let Luke, Joe or Cam see you with those, they'd go ballistic'**

**'I won't and any way they should have left them here'**

**'John, sweetheart they'll be coming to pick them up when they can, you know Luke's busy with Kid Jupiter, Joe's busy with this film not to mention our future son-in-law to focus on' and Cameron's settling into his new apartment'**

**'We want you to play the end guitar solo from We Will Rock You before concluding with the guitar solo from Brighton Rock... Roger, you're up first'**

**Taking centre stage, Roger proudly and forgetfully began strumming along to a random rhythm making Dominique shake her head in disbelief**

**'Thank you for the impromptu performance Rog now can you please take this challenge seriously'**

**Scowling at being told off Roger launched into the start of We Will Rock You before swiftly moving on to the Brighton Rock solo, taking a bow as he finished he looked to the others and proudly smiled 'Did I do good or did I do good?'**

**'Deacy you're up next'**

**With the gentleness that only John Richard Deacon could muster up, he began to slowly copy the rhythm of the guitar solos, pulling faces as the sheer concentration took over. Looking up he looked at Brian who was just shocked at what just happened 'Bri, you're next'**

**'Not a chance, I can't beat that' Brian whined**

**'You don't know if you don't try' Deacy softly spoke up taking the Mini May off Roger**

**'What?'**

**'My dad told me that when I first got into electronics'**

**'Ah, well here goes' Brian smiled as he began strumming the same chords he had been for the past 40 odd years. After finishing he carefully lifted the strap over his head and passed it back to John, who took it back to Joseph's room as Dom counted up the votes to reveal the winner an unsurprisingly John had won causing Roger to throw a strop**


	27. Exam Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam day for the boys and someone makes an unwelcome return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my knowledge the only thing I know about Secondary Schools in the USA other than they are called High Schools is they do tests called S.A.T's (not to be confused with the UK tests called SAT's) and that's it

**The day of the exams had arrived and all the lads began feeling the nerves. It had been a good 10, maybe 20 odd years since the Bo Rhap lads have had to do their S.A.T's or GCSE's and with constant reassurances from Jess, John, Roger, Lucy and Brian that they were going to be fine, they accidentally let slip at the fact they were as nervous as a surfer was on catching their first wave, not that they had planned not to show it 'Son it'll be fine, each of you tried and that's all we could ask for' John smiled as the five lads made their way to a make shift class room. Picking up Gwilym's exam Joe said his goodbyes and made his way to the hospital where he was greeted by Gwilym's nurse, who just wished them both good luck in their exam as she went off to tend to another patient. Joe actually considered himself lucky because he got to do his exam at the hospital much to the annoyance of the others, who complained that it was unfair that Joe got to do his exam else where. As for the three Queen members the bad news just kept coming for them, unlike Singer they had genuinely lost all the recordings that they had worked so hard on, knowing this was the last thing the Bo Rhap lads needed, Brian had decided that he would be the one to tell the lads in a calm manner that they needed to re-record the songs, so while him and Roger fathomed out what to say, John got back on the phone to the owners of Abbey Road to see if he could re-book the studio, sighing the owners reluctantly allowed the boys to re-record the album much to Deacy's pleasure, after thanking them several hundred times, he hung up and told the boys the news.**

**'Fuck me, that's one piece of good news we've heard all day' Roger declared earning death glares from his band mates**

**' _Roger Meddows Taylor!_ ' John exclaimed acting as if it was the first time he heard Roger swear**

**Back at the hospital both lads were midway through their exams when Rhiannon and Laura paid them a visit, watching their brothers quietly they couldn't help but smile as the look of concentration took over them, quietly taking their seats. Watching on their brothers had only just noticed their sisters had been watching them when they looked up at hearing Gwilym's nurse tell the lads that it was lunch time.**

**Checking his watch Joe noticed it was getting on for 1pm 'Wow, I thought it was only 11am'**

**'Well that what happens when you're caught up in doing exams' Laura replied as both lads placed their their pens down to eat.**

**'What was the exam for any way?' Rhiannon asked**

**'To see how much we can remember about record producing and mixing' Joe answered taking a bite of his sandwich that his sister fetched him, swallowing the bite he carried on talking 'Which was difficult for Gwil here, seeing as he had to miss two days of lessons'**

**'Speaking of the devil, Gwil you're being discharged today'**

**'It's been three days already'**

**'Yep'**

**'Ree and I will you leave you two to finish your exam'**

**Seeing them smile as the closed the door, Joe turned to his boyfriend and replied 'They're up to something' with Gwilym nodding in agreement 'But what?' he mouthed as they knuckled down to finish the rest of their exam, breathing a sigh of relief when they with 5 minutes to spare**

**'Shall we get you packed up ready to return home?'**

**'Nah, I'll be alright on my own, you though will need to go and fill some papers before I'm allowed out of the place'**

**'Ah, I'll go do that now' Joe left his boyfriend to pack up his belongings while making a mental note to go and visit Brian to give him something**

**After taking some time to fill in several forms, Joe finally returned to Gwilym's room and noticed he had changed into a simple plain white tee, denim jeans and a pair of white clogs (a gift from Brian).**

**'Ready babe?'**

**'Yeah, before we head home can we visit Brian please?'**

**'Yeah, I can't see why we can't. I need to stop off at my dad's any way to pick up the remainder of my stuff including the Mini May my dad got each of us it to drive mum crackers and I'll need to give these tests to Nik and Mutt'**

**Once they had thanked the staff, the two headed to the SARM Studios to hand in their exam papers before making their way to Brian's, where they were greeted by Emily and Louisa, who looked as if they were on their way to go and do some clothes shopping**

**'Gwilym, how are you?'**

**'I'm fine thank you'**

**'My dad is in the living room but be careful he's in a right mood'**

**'Noted and thanks'**

**Walking into the living they spotted Brian throwing everything around like he was looking for something**

**'Hi Uncle Bri'**

**'Ow, shit' Brian swore looking at his nephew 'Joseph please don't scare me like that'**

**'Sorry, erm what exactly are you looking for?'**

**'Oh we lost the recordings you did for the soundtrack'**

**'Oh, so we'll have to record the songs again?'**

**'I'm afraid so, sorry guys'**

**'Uncle Bri, is there any place where they could that you haven't looked in?'**

**'Not that I can think of'**

**'What about my old bedroom at my dad's house?'**

**'Checked'**

**'Are you sure?'**

**'Yep'**

**'Any way, Brian I created these for you, while in hospital' Gwilym passed Brian micro mini versions of his RS and the Mini May**

**'They're cute, thank you'**

**'You're welcome'**

**Saying their goodbyes, Joe drove him and Gwilym over to his dad's house**

**'Gwilym!'**

**'Hi again'**

**'I've just come to pick up the rest of my belongings, then I'll be on my way'**

**'OK'**

**Entering what used to be where he was staying, he rummaged through an old set of drawers that he let his sister keep when he found what his Uncles and dad had lost 'Hi dad'**

**'Christ son, one day you're gonna give someone a heart attack doing that' John jumped back almost falling over**

**'How are you'**

**'I'm fine thank you but son please don't scare my like that again'**

**'Sorry dad, well I better go put these in the boot of my car'**

**'I'll help' Cameron piped up from behind a book he was reading, getting up the youngest Deacon lad helped carry his brother's stuff to the car 'Cam, I'll let you know when we're filming, so you can meet Dermot Murphy'**

**'Thanks' Cameron smiled placing his brother's electric guitar on the back seat**

**Saying goodbye to his brother, Joe carefully drove back to his where he made certain that Gwilym was comfortable before running round the house doing some cleaning when an idea came to him, ringing his cast mates up, he would wait until they arrived, he didn't have to wait long as the first to arrive were Leila, Catherine and Rosy followed by Rami, Ben, Lucy and Jess**

**'So idea?'**

**'Well you know who Gwilym is on bed rest for three weeks, I was thinking we could rehearse our parts in the film?'**

**'I like the idea, it could help us get the giggles out of the way especially at the part of where Brian says "I'm In Love With My Car" or the part where Freddie goes "Roger, there's only room in this band for one hysterical Queen"' causing everyone to burst in to fits of hysterics. eventually after everyone managed to calm down, they made their way into the master bedroom where they found Gwilym reading The Hundred & One Dalmatians by Dodie Smith 'You took your time' he said without looking up**

**Placing a marker on the page he was currently reading, he put the book down and motioned the others to take a seat, which they gladly do so**

**'So what brings you all here?' he asks taking his glasses off and putting them on top of his book**

**'Frankie decided if you can't work for three weeks, then we'll bring work to you'**

**'What he means is we can run through our lines while you're on bed rest for three weeks, although this week we'll have to run through our lines after our lessons'**

**As they began to run through their lines, Joe's phone rang, answering it he could hear the panic in Rhiannon's voice 'Ree, calm down what's wrong?**

**'Owen's been arrested'**

**'Shit, I'll pass you on to your brother'**

**'Ree it's OK, tell me what had happened'**

**'A female member of the press accused Owen of punching her'**

**'A female, does she have strawberry blonde hair?'**

**'Yeah'**

**'Is she look like she is in her mid to late 20's?'**

**'Yeah' Rhiannon repeated**

**Does she have a partner in crime called Reese?'**

**'Yeah, Owen wasn't anywhere near her, she tripped and punched herself before accusing him'**

**'Rhiannon Lee, listening to me I need you, Geraint, mum and dad to go inside the house and remain there until I say so'**

**'Gwilym, you're scaring me'**

**'Ree her name is Samantha'**

**'What? How do you know her? Are you seeing her?'**

**'Ree, one I'm gay and in a relationship with Joseph, two she was sent to jail after she was found guilty of assaulting a police officer and three she was the one who was stalking us, demanding Joseph tell her the truth about John and demanding Ben to tell her that he was in a relationship with Jess'**

**Rushing everyone inside Rhiannon told her brother that she had locked all the doors and closed the curtains 'What about Owen?'**

**'Don't worry, I'll sort something out, right now you need to stay inside away from the nosy tart'**

**'Will do'**

**Passing the phone back to Joe, Gwilym mouthed 'Just what we don't fucking need'**

**'Gwil what's going on?'**

**'The nosy cow must have slipped past the security guards'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'She's out on the streets this time harassing my family'**

**'Shit, this is bad'**

**'I know, what makes it worse is she's accused my brother of assaulting her'**

**'She's what?'**

**'She tripped then punched herself to make it look as if Owen had attacked her, when he wasn't anywhere near her'**

**'Where's Owen now?'**

**'In a Police cell waiting to be questioned'**

**'Are you serious?'**

**'Yes, what am I going to do?'**

**'Nothing mister, you're on bed rest and these two will be looking after you while I'm gone to bail my future brother-in-law out'**

**'Please be careful'**

**'I will'**

**Kissing his boyfriend, Joe swiftly said his goodbyes then made his way to his car where he rang Robert and Michael and explained everything to them before going to pick them up. Waiting outside Joe noticed Laura was with her brothers**

**'She wanted to come along to make sure we didn't get into trouble'**

**'Ah, OK, fair enough'**

**'So where are we exactly going Joseph?'**

**'Sutton Coldfield, it's where my boyfriend grew up and where his family live'**

**Driving there, the siblings hardly said a word to each other and only spoke when needed too. Finally arriving at their destination, Joe calmly told his brothers and sister to remain in the car while he went and sorted this mess out. Entering the station, he walked up to the reception**

**'How may I help you sir?' the receptionist's voice was cold and unconvincingly rude**

**'I believe you have arrested Owen Lee?'**

**'And who are you exactly?' her colleague snapped**

**'I'm his brother-in-law and please don't talk to me like I'm an idiot'**

**'Well you'll have wait he's been interviewed'**

**Taking a seat, another lad around the age of 10, maybe 9 entered the station with his mum 'My son accidentally filmed this' the woman who looked like she was in her early to mid thirties replied passing her phone to the police officer behind the desk. Reviewing the footage they noticed Owen was no where near the young woman when she tripped and punched herself, signalling to his Superintendent to release Owen, who ran to join Joseph while the same person instructed his PC to go and arrest Samantha.**

**As Joe dropped Owen off, he caught a glimpse of Samantha attempting to take a picture of him, only for her to drop the camera when Laura snapped a picture of her. As Joe drove away he could still hear the click of Laura's camera taking pictures of a defeated Samantha as she was lead away in handcuffs**

**'Dad is gonna be so mad when we get back'**

**'Laura with the mood he's already in, I doubt that will be possible'**

**'I'll guess we'll find out when we arrive back in Putney'**

**As suspected John went absolutely berserk when he found out what his kids had done, giving them a lecture on being responsible. Veronica just told them that she was angry at them for putting themselves in such a risky situation even if the outcome had a happy ending.**


	28. The Return Of The Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben proposes to Jessica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could include something I can relate to, so I included Joe having a panic attack

**Waking up to 'Will you just piss fucking off' isn't something you hear on the streets of Putney every day especially when it was coming from two of your neighbours. However that day Joseph who was already in a tired and irritable mood, woke to hear his neighbours either side of him yelling to whoever was outside, when he heard the familiar sound of a camera going off, careful not to wake his boyfriend up, he made his way to the window and peeked between the openings of the floral peach curtains that adorned their bedroom window, looking down on to the street he saw two noticeable faces 'Shit, you have to be kidding me' he whispered to himself as he also heard his two neighbours raising their voices at the press for being such nosy bastards, sneaking his way to his side of the bed, he picked his phone and called his dad, who was clearly angry at being woke up at 6am on a Sunday morning**

_'Joseph Francis Deacon, this better be good'_

_'And a good morning to you to dad'_

_'Frankie!'_

_'Sorry but we have a major problem, the press are camped outside my door'_

_'Shit, are those two there?'_

_'Yep, how they travelled to Putney from Sutton Coldfield, I'll never know'_

_'Do you fucking mind, my 3 day old baby is asleep upstairs' one the neighbours yelled_

_'You wake my kids up then you can fucking get them back to fucking sleep' the other shouted as Joseph returned to the window and watched as the paps still snapped away taking pictures_

_'Son, what's that yelling?'_

_'That's our neighbours yelling, their kids are asleep'_

_'For fuck sake'_

_'Dad, I know these lessons are impor...'_

_'Don't you dare say it Joseph Deacon, you are having these lessons whether you like it or not'_

_'I was just going to suggest... never mind'_

_'You idiot, you've just broke an expensive camera'_

_'And you've just woken my baby daughter up, you selfish prick'_

_'Dad, I'll have to go, my next door neighbour looks is if he's ready to knock the living daylights out of this bloke'_

**'Frankie, don't even think about getting involved'**

_'I won't dad' Joe lied_ **as his dad said his goodbyes and then hung up. Rummaging through what he likes to call his kiddie draw, he managed to find a pack of water balloons that hadn't been used, going to fill them up, he thought about using hot chilli dog sauce and horse ranch dressing to fill several of them up but decided he'd use that idea for another day, when the press were really pissing him off**

**Filling the last balloon up, he could hear the raised voices of his neighbours telling the press to leave or they'll call the police, laughing in their faces, the one pap who's camera wasn't smashed carried on taking pictures, when they suddenly heard a splatter of water causing his partner to squeal as another water bomb was thrown in the direction of the press, looking up they couldn't seeing any one throwing them, so just carried on taking pictures until Joseph flinged water bomb after water bomb until the press had finally given up and scarpered, going downstairs Joe carefully opened the front door to see if his neighbours were alright and to apologize for everything. Accepting the apology his neighbours went back inside their houses with Joe following them in to his house shortly and heading back to his comfy bed where he could see Gwilym was wide awake and reading the same book he was reading yesterday**

**'What the fuck was going on?'**

**'Oh our neighbours were kindly telling the press to piss off'**

**'I take they're back'**

**'Yep, they even woke the man's 3 day old baby daughter up'**

**'Poor sod'**

**'He came so close to lamping one but instead he just broke his camera'**

**'Ha ha, good on him'**

**'Doubt it'll be the last time we'll see of them' Joe sighed**

**'Yeah, but still does Ben and Rami know?'**

**'Nope, unless my dad has told them'**

**'And Bri and Rog?'**

**'Oh, my dad would have definitely rang them and heard an angry, full of f-bombs rant from Uncle Roger and a pissed off rant from Uncle Brian'**

**'Jeez'**

**'My Uncles are very rarely morning people'**

**'Ah'**

**'Yep, any way I'd better ring Rami and Ben'**

_'Malek here'_

_'Morning, just thought I'd warn you and Luce that the press are prowling around London, so please be careful'_

_'Oh shit, that's not good'_

_'Certainly isn't especially when you come face to face with two angry dads'_

_'You didn't?'_

_'Nope, but my neighbours did and not in a very mannerly way but I have to say the press did deserve it'_

_'Yeah, I'll tell Luce now'_

_'Oakie doke. Bye'_

_'Bye'_

**Hanging up, Joe dialled Ben's number 'Ugh Benjamin fucking Jones answer your phone'**

_'Sorry about that, me and Jess were... in... the... middle... of something'_

_'Benjamin, I do not need to know if Jess was giving you a blow job thank you'_

_'You can speak, always talking how amazing of a shag Gwilym is'_

_'Benjamin' Gwilym gasped in the background_

_'Can we not talk about my sex life...  Thank you'_

_'Any way why did you call me?'_

_'The press are back in our lives, they were taking pictures of my house hoping to see if someone was in there'_

_'Fuck' Jess cursed_

_'Yeah, my neighbours weren't very happy at them waking their kids up'_

_'Fuck' Ben repeated_

_'What about our lessons?'_

_'Still going ahead'_

_'OK'_

_'OK, I'll let you and Jess get back to whatever it was you were doing'_

**Hanging up, he turned to see Gwilym had turned a nice shade of Candy Apple red**

**'Did he really just talk about out sex lives while his girlfriend was in the room?' Gwilym questioned his eyes firmly stuck on a page he must have read about 20 times in the last ten minutes**

**'That he did' Joseph confirmed giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before heading downstairs to do breakfast before heading back upstairs holding a tray of two bowls of Lucky Charms and two glasses of orange juice**

**'What time do you need to meet the lads?'**

**'Around 9am, so I'll better be going, you will be alright on your own won't you?**

**'Frankie, I have your notes so I'll be learning too just in a different way'**

**'Ah OK, see you later and call me if they return'**

**'Will do, good luck and tell Ben to keep his sex life private'**

**'I'll try but he'll just say the same to us'**

**'That unfortunately he will'**

**'See you later and don't forget the lads are coming over to rehearse after lessons'**

**'OK'**

**Heading to Abbey Road Studios, Joseph could see he arch nemesis waiting to pounce on him at any given moment. Feeling under pressure (sorry couldn't resist), Joe sped off the second the lights turned green in the hope it would shake the press off, no such luck as they followed him to the studios, when they were stopped in their path by Mutt Lange 'Back the fuck away' he snarled using a threatening tone, after finally getting rid of the idiots, he tended to Joseph who was having a full blown panic attack, picking up Joe's phone, he dialled Brian's number**

_'BHM here'_

_'Brian, it's Mutt here'_

_'Is everything OK?'_

_'Would be if the press weren't such intrusive prats'_

_'What happened?'_

_'It's Joseph, he's having a major panic attack'_

_'Oh shit, hang on I'll be there in 10 minutes'_

_'Thank you and sorry about this, I would have called John but I don't have his number'_

_'Ah it's OK'_

_Keeping to his promise, Brian arrived to find his nephew in tears 'What happened?' he asked again_

_'The press followed him here, then as I stopped them in their tracks, they continued to take pictures until I told them to back off'_

**Climbing in the passenger side of the car and held his nephew while the younger man jut sobbed 'Joe, it'll be OK' he softly spoke**

**'I - I - I - I -It won't b - b - b - b - be' he hiccuped**

**'Joseph, they're just vultures who wait to get a story that would make them an extravagant amount of money'**

**'Your Uncle is right' Mutt replied 'Rick Allen had to deal with a lot of press back in 1985 after recovering from his near fatal car accident'**

**'I had to deal with a lot of press when I fell ill and it didn't exactly bode well with your Uncle Freddie. Your Uncle Roger faced backlash after the press exposed his womanising ways' Brian explained noticing Joe had stopped crying**

**'But that's not his fault if women threw themselves at him' he quietly said defending his his Uncle**

**'It was more difficult then that Frankie, he was married to your Aunt Dominique at the time'**

**'Oh'**

**'He also had two kids with Dom'**

**'Wow'**

**'I know, I wasn't completely innocent myself and neither was John... But like your Uncle Roger we were young, naive and still learning'**

**'Why then did you cheat if you were married?'**

**Not being able to answer the question, Brian abruptly changed the subject about how Gwilym was doing now he was out of hospital before changing to the upcoming film when he was brought of his thoughts by Ben tapping on the window 'Mutt told me to come and get you'**

**'Well I better best be going, I don't want John or Roger to think I travelled around the world'**

**'Thanks Uncle Bri'**

**'Any time Joseph'**

**Making their way inside Joe turned to Ben and said 'Gwilym told me to tell that we didn't need to know about your sex life with your girlfriend'**

**'Fiancée' Ben corrected the older man**

**'Fiancée, Ben please tell me you didn't propose while she was deep throating you?'**

**'Nope I proposed after our third round of shagging each other'**

**_'Benjamin!_ I really didn't need to know that'**

**'Well consider it pay back with the amount of times I've had to hear you and Gwilym talk about your sex lives'**

**'Ben, just one more question... How long have two been dating exactly?'**

**'Long enough to know that we love each other and any ways, why didn't you have a barmy at Rami and Lucy?'**

**'They've been dating since like the end of 2016, the start of 2017'**

**'Still, they hadn't been dating that long either'**

**'Benjamin, they've been dating for nearly a year'**

**'Who's been dating nearly a year?'**

**'You and Luce'**

**'Oh and by the way Ben bit early on the proposal wasn't it?'**

**'I'm happy for them both, now all we need is Frankie over there to pop the question to Gwilym, them we're all engaged'**

**'Not a chance Luce, we're going to wait until we feel the time is right to get engaged'**

**'Your loss'**

**Waiting for Mutt to arrive, the lads got talking about the movie, when Nik made his way into the studio and called Ben, Lucy and Philip to follow him to the De Lane Lea Studios, leaving Jess, Joe, Tim and Freddie at SARM Studios.**

**Upon arriving Mutt was expecting to see his group arguing over who was going to do what, but what he saw was Jess in the recording booth and the others in the control room helping each other out, allowing him to sit back and watch.**


	29. Joe & Gwil's Break Up AKA Would I Lie To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Gwilym break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by the song Would I Lie To You by Charles  
> Also partly inspired by Neighbours Episode 607: The scene where Charlene is on the bed crying her heart while Scott breaks down in tears at the bottom of the steps outside  
> I know incest is illegal in the UK anyway, it's just a shame incestuous relationships still happen today

**Charles & Eddie: Would I Lie To You?**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_UXvcr22rM> **

**\----**

**Neighbours: Episode 607 (skip to between 9:21- 9:54)**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eghRjQn-yk> **

**\----**

**'IS JOSEPH CHEATING?'**  
**'WHO IS JOSEPH DEACON'S MYSTERY WOMAN'**  
**'JOE'S NEW LOVE INTEREST'**

**Not the type of headlines you think would end up causing trouble, but after what happened to Deacy back in 1985, it was something Gwilym was hoping he'd never have to see or experience in his wildest dreams, but right in front of him on his laptop in black and white were those exact words, in what would ultimately become their first downfall of their relationship and with Joe at his second lesson with Mutt, Gwilym would have to wait until his soon to be ex-boyfriend had returned home to confront him about the rumours, in the meantime he got set to work learning how to remix songs courtesy of a video sent to by Nik Kershaw. Pausing it at the 50 second mark, he let the tears fall from his eyes as his mind wondered over the thought of Joe with another man or woman, but with everybody busy the lad had no one he could talk to, so he just switched his laptop off and picked up a small photo album of Joe's that was lying on the bed that contained many of the American's treasured memories that he gathered over the years, the first picture he stumbled across happened to be a picture of him and Gwilym fast asleep in Ben's trailer after watching their cast mates battle it out against each other on FIFA 2017. Heavily sighing he turned the page and saw a picture of a young Joseph aged around 10 years old with his Jurassic Park cast mate Ariana Richards (who played Joe's on screen sister Lex Murphy) at the 1994 Youth in Film Awards.**

**'Wow, he was such a cutie even back then' Gwilym whispered to himself catching a glimpse of the picture on the next page of a 12 year old Joe playing a Ludwig 5-Piece Drum Kit, causing Gwilym to wonder how an earth Joseph managed to not only find time to star in films, but find time to go to school and have music lessons, all without completely over-exhausting himself**

**At the studio, Mutt could see that Joseph was having a tough time concentrating, so being concerned, he called the younger lad over to where he was standing**  
  
**'Joe, you can't learn when you're in this state'**

**Please let me try again?' Joe pleaded**

**'No, not while you're in this state'**

**'Please'**

**'Joseph, not while you are like this'**

**'Please' Joe by this time was getting desperate to continue learning that Rami had to call John**

_'BHM Here'_

_'Bri, is John there?'_

_'Afraid not'_

_**'Please Mutt'** _

_**'Frankie, you can't' Mutt said in a calm but firm voice** _

_'Was that my nephew?' Brian asked his hazel eyes going wide_

_'Yes it was, his brother texted Joe on the way to the studio telling him he was on the front page and it wasn't pretty when Joe found out why'_

_'Fuck' he cursed as Anita walked in_

_'Brian, who's that on the phone?'_

_'Rami, my nephew's in trouble'_

_'Go, if the boys ring, I'll tell them you went out'_

_'Thanks, Rami I'm on my way'_

**Driving to SARM Studios felt weird for Brian but he couldn't fathom out why. Pulling up he saw Joseph standing outside in the pouring rain feeling sorry for himself, climbing out of his car, he walked over to where his nephew was standing, wrapping his old jacket over him, he guided the younger lad over to his car, opening the car door Brian carefully helped his heartbroken nephew into the car**

**'Uncle Bri?'**

**'Yes Joe'**

**'How did Aunt Dom feel when Roger cheated on her?'**

**'Like you are now heartbroken, destroyed, like life had slapped her in the face'**

**'Ouch'**

**'Yeah, when Freddie found out he gave Roger a right bollocking over it, although he did the same when he found out that I had cheated on Chrissie and when John had cheated on Veronica' Brian replied climbing into the driver side of his car**

**'And so will my dad when he finds out, what happened'**

**'Frankie, he won't, not over this any way considering having an incestuous relationship is illegal here in the UK'**

**'It's illegal in America too, but sadly it doesn't stop them from happening'**

**'That's true but back to the point, I've known your dad for a good 46 years and the only time I can recall he gave someone a right angry talking to was your Uncle Roger for breaking a string on his prized Rickenbacker 4001. Although that was only because he had only restrung the bass'**

**'Damn'**

**'Yeah, I've never seen Johnny use as many curse words as I had back then, Freddie thought it was funny until he had to step in and stop John from wanting to punch Roger's lights out'**

**'Ooh, maybe you'll need to do that when Gwilym gets tempted to punch me, not that he can punch me any way but just in case'**

**'Joseph, he'll understand... Eventually'**

**'The thing is I didn't cheat on him'**

**'Joe, I know you didn't. You're the type of person who would rather break a bone then cheat on your boyfriend'**

**'Thanks Uncle Bri but what if Gwilym does think I cheated on him'**

**'Then let him think that, but Joseph you both know what the papers are like'**

**'Yeah we do, they're like a bunch of angry wasps swarming around ready to attack any celebrity that they feel is news worthy'**

**Pulling up outside Joe's house, he could sense his nephew was a bunch a nerves**

**'Frankie, it'll be fine'**

**'Yeah, sorry about the freak out earlier on'**

**'That's OK. Ring me if you need back up'**

**'OK'**

**Waiting until Brian had left, Joe had opened the front door to find a bunch of hate mail directed at him, lying on the floor, picking them up, he made his way into the kitchen and threw them all inadvertently into the bin before heading upstairs to find a quiet Gwilym finishing his lesson, making his way to the spare room he picked up a daisy chained patterned wheelie suitcase and started packing some of his belongings including his laptop, chargers and any else that belonged to him, taking it downstairs and placed by the front door should the worse happen. Slowly making his way upstairs he could hear Gwilym was now on the phone to his sister Rhiannon about the latest football result between Cardiff City and Swansea City, making Joe smile despite trying to understand why they called it football in England when in America they called it soccer when his mind turned to the silver band he had around his finger, slipping it off he clasped it in his hand and boldly entered the bedroom in time to hear Gwilym hanging up**

**'Why are you home this early? Did some poor bloke ask you to suck him off then fuck him hard? Or did you offer to fuck some woman to the point of no return'**

**Avoiding the questions Joe carefully AND quietly slipped the promise ring on to his bed side table**

**'Frankie, I know you've been cheating on me'**

**'What?'**

**'You heard me, I know you've been cheating on me'**

**'Gwilym you seriously need to quit giving yourself so much morphine, it's bad for your health'**

**'What the fuck is this then?' he threw down the newspaper with force certain to make sure it landed on the front page**

**'One even you of all people should know that incest is illegal. Two that is my sister Laura and three I love you Gwil and only you. Four I can prove that it's my sister and five you know what newspapers are like Gwilym, they print lies, we've all been on the receiving end of their lies'**

**'You cheated on me with your sister?'**

**'No, I did not'**

**'I don't want to even see you again, we are officially over'**

**'Fine, you can take this back then' Joe picked up the promise ring and threw it at Gwilym before stomping out of the bedroom and downstairs where he leant on the bottom bannister collected his suitcase and walked out the door, slamming it as he did so. Getting out his phone, he dialled the one person he felt like he could trust and asked to drop him off at the airport, which without any questions she gladly did so. After finding a seat near the back of the plane Joe looked out the window and said his goodbyes to his old life in London before emailing Mutt.**

**Eventually arriving in Los Angeles, Joe set about finding a hotel he could stay in while he got his head together, finally settling in one, he switched his phone back on and was bombarded with dozens of text messages and the odd email all with the same message 'Where are you? We're worried about you', choosing to fall to sleep and ignore everyone's text. As for his lessons, they continued via video link at a time that was suited to both Mutt and Joe.**

**Back in England, Gwilym picked up the silver ring that Joe threw at him and began crying again as he read the inscription he had engraved on it 'What have I done?' he mumbled to himself as he picked up his mobile phone, dialling Brian's number, he waited until he could hear Brian's voice before explaining what had happened**


	30. Gwil and Joe Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwilym and Joe reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead by three weeks and I know they filmed all the concerts (apart from Live Aid) in a studio, but I thought it be interesting if they actually filmed them in said locations in my story and as far as I know out of the children of Queen only Emily May and Luke Deacon made cameos in the film but in this chapter Rufus Taylor will be making a cameo appearance.
> 
> Inspired by the song Reunited by Peaches & Herb

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26J0uDIGErM>

 

 **Filming Bohemian Rhapsody was the last thing that rested on both the minds of Ben and Rami, they were more concerned about figuring out how they could get Joseph and Gwilym back together and so far every plan they've had, had been ridiculous,**   ** _they_ were about to give up when Jess, being the resourceful person she was (according to Benjamin), suggested they just try and trick them into getting back together, Rami had reservations about the idea but went along with it any way, he just hoped they wouldn't get caught by Deacy. Joe had told them once what John was like if he saw one of his kids were doing something they shouldn't, so they knew they couldn't risk the bassist finding out or Brian and Roger finding out for that matter, thankfully the three lads were in South America running over the concert details with the owners of Rock In Rio before meeting up with Julian, Jan, Misery (Singer) and others who were working on the film. Without telling them and with the help of Lucy, Jess had managed to plan a trip around London as the first time Rami had took Lucy around the capital of England, it was cut short, so this made up for it and with a day to go before they flew out to Brazil, they needed to hurry.**

**Arriving near the London Eye, they began to silently pray, that if Joe and Gwil were to bump into each other that they wouldn't go for each other's throats. Then's when Jess revealed part two of her plan:- Rami and Lucy will be spending the day with Joseph while she and Ben were to spend the day with Gwilym before reuniting at the London Eye. Meeting up with Joseph, Rami decided to take the New Yorker on a sightseeing trip while Ben and Jess took Gwilym to watch the changing of the guards. Meanwhile in Brazil, Queen set about replicating the staging they had used as part of Rock In Rio, while also discussing outfits, hair and make-up with Jan and Julian.**

**After a long day of trying to make sure Joseph and Gwilym didn't see each other, the two groups met at the base of the London Eye**

**'What's he doing here?'**

**'I could ask you the same thing?'**

**'I got here first'**

**'As if'**

**'I did actually'**

**'No you didn't'**

**'Yes I di...'**

**'Guys, will you just fucking quit being so damn fucking childish. We know you miss each other so stop with the fucking act'**

**'He...'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, I don't give a flying toss who started it but I... Sorry we're ending it right now' Ben pointed towards and irate Rami, a pissed off Lucy and an annoyed Jess**

**'But...'**

**'No fucking ifs, buts or maybes, we have a film to shoot tomorrow and we don't want or need two ex-boyfriends at war over each other'**

**'But...' Gwilym repeated**

**No buts Gwilym, you're an idiot for believing the fucking story in the first place considering you should know better than any of us here what those arrogant twats are like and Frankie, you're an idiot for jumping on the first flight to New York after he dumped your sorry arse, when you should have stayed in the UK to sort this mess out'**

**Climbing into the pod both Gwilym and Joseph knew Ben was right, they were both to stubborn to even admit he was**

**'Ben, you're definitely a lot smarter than we take credit for' Rami smiled cuddling up to Lucy**

**'He is right though, if him over there hadn't been so caught up in believing what is fact from what is fiction than I wouldn't of ended up running away from the situation that he created'**

**'I created?'**

**'Gwilym, don't even think about it' Ben warned using his Roger tone of voice**

**'What? I...'**

**'You were, so don't bother'**

**Falling silent until the trip was over, they all made their ways back to the Deacon-Lee House, ordering pizza and buying American Cream Soda as they did.**

**'Now were not leaving until you two have kissed and made up'**

**'Same goes for you two'**

**'This is kid...'**

**'No, Joseph Deacon this is making you realise how much you miss each other and don't say you don't because I fully well know you do'**

**'Wait, you guys tried to trick us in getting back together, didn't you?'**

**'No' Jess lied**

**'What Jessica is trying to say is no we didn't try to trick you but like us, she knew you missed each other'**

**'Oh'**

**Digging into the Luke warm pizza, talk turned to the movie and the performances that were to be included**

**'I'm looking forward to the Madison Square Garden performance' Rami piped up looking at his friends 'What about you guys?'**

**'Madison Square Garden' Joseph and Gwilym said in unison**

**'Same as you three' Ben answered**

**Noticing what the time was Jess stood up and dragged Lucy up with her 'Come on Luce, we need to get going'**

**'Oh yeah, you guys need your beauty sleep' she smiled kissing Rami and then saying her goodbyes**

**'Good luck guys'**

**Now it was just the four lads in the Deacon-Lee house, they headed towards their rooms when the soft toned voice of Joseph was heard, stopping them in their tracks**

**'What did you say Frankie?'**

**'I said I'm sorry for being an idiot, I was so caught up in wanting to get away from here that I forget about you and how much I still loved Gwilym'**

**'Joe, I'm sorry to I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without checking out the facts first'**

**'Ben, Rami we're sorry for acting childish, we shouldn't have and thanks for the trip, even if we were totally nightmares'**

**'All is forgiven, now we need to really get some sleep we have a 12 hour flight ahead of us and I don't fancy like being stuck with three bad tempered friends'**

**'Speaking of flights, I wonder how my dad's went'**

**'We can find out tomorrow'**

**'Fair enough. Night guys'**

**'Night'**

**'Joseph before you go into one of the spare rooms, I'd like you to have this back' Gwilym passes Joseph back his promise ring, who gladly takes it back and slips in on to his ring finger**

**'Well night'**

**'Night'**

**Next day and the four lads were clearly thankful to be in the city of Rio de Janeiro and had planned a day of sightseeing, that was to happen after John met up with the quartet to run through the plan for the next day before letting them be 'Stay out trouble please' he called out waiting for Brian and Roger who joined the bassist twenty minute later.**

**'He has no idea Rufus is here' John giggled**

**'You didn't tell him?'**

**'Nope, I want it to be a surprise for him'**

**'Oi Rog forget Disco Deacy, from now on we'll call him Sneaky Deacy' Brian laughed looking at Roger who looked completely shocked at his band mates admission**

**'So what time will we be meeting up tomorrow to start filming?'**

**'9am sound alright'**

**'Sounds perfect, I'll just need to text Roo the time'**

**'I better text Joseph and tell him the time'**

**With the texting out of the way the lads could just enjoy the sights and sounds of Brazil**


	31. Joe's Sex Ban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John places a sex ban on Joe and Gwilym and Joe doesn't take to kindly to the ban

**Day one of filming had barely even begun and the lads already wanted to the day to end... Firstly Ben found himself at the mercy of Roger's temper over his recent engagement to Jessica, then Joe found himself in the bad books for his recent behaviour towards Gwilym and finally Gwilym landed himself in hot water when confronted about believing what the papers had printed about his boyfriend cheating on him with his sister, despite** **incestuous relationships being illegal**. **Rami meanwhile would find himself in trouble later on in the day. The second Ben and Rami arrived on set, they wanted to make a run for it after seeing thousands of Brazilian Queen fans (and Rufus)** **pack into Olympic Park ready to film. Calling Rami on to the set John couldn't help but notice that his son and Gwilym were missing, sighing he was about to go and see if he could find them when he was stopped in his tracks by Roger shouting at the top of his voice 'Where the fuck is Joseph and Gwilym!?' causing everyone to look over at him as he huffed away angry, in the hope he would find his nephew. Meanwhile both Gwilym and Joseph were so caught up in fucking each other senseless that they couldn't even hear their phones go off admist the moans and groans that they were both producing as Gwilym's cock repeatedly hit Joe's prostate. Back on set Roger was on the verge of tearing his hair out that Brian had to take him outside to calm down before he did something that he was not going to regret.**

**Finally after an hour of no show, a thoroughly fucked Joseph and Gwilym arrived on set confronted by an angry John 'Joseph Francis Deacon! Gwilym Lee! A word NOW!' Following an angry John they knew this time that they had crossed the line with their sexual escapades**

**'Frankie, Gwilym you have really gone to far this time'**

**'But dad...'**

**'Frankie, what have I told you about mixing your work life with your private life?' John questioned with a certain harshness to his voice**

**'Not to... But dad' Joe pleaded**

**'No Frankie, I don't mind or even care what you two get up to behind closed doors, but when you are at work, I expect you to act professionally and not do a Roger Taylor'**

**'But dad...' Joe repeated**

**'No buts Frankie, you both have pushed me, Brian and Roger too far this time, so after a long discussion the three of us have decided to put a sex ban on you both'**

**'Sex ban?' Joe exclaimed making it sound like he's never had a sex ban before**

**'Yes, a sex ban until filming is over'**

**'But dad... That's not fair'**

**'Frankie!' John scolded 'Now, if either of you break this rule, then I will have no choice but to stay where you are staying to make certain you stick to the remainder of the sex ban'**

**Feeling defeated Joseph and Gwilym made their way to where Ben and Rami were, confronting them Ben added more insult to injury by saying 'You two seriously need to keep it in your pants' before returning to his abandoned drum kit. Looking at each other they knew that John and Ben were right but like Joe told them once it's not their fault that they had an active sex life and were constantly horny to the extent that they had to have a quick shag to satisfy their needs. Now was one of those moments, so while no one was watching the two snuck off to bathrooms and had a quick fuck.**

**'Right that is it, if they can't keep their cocks where they are supposed to firmly be, then I'm going to have to keep an eye on them' John replies as Joe and Gwilym arrived back on set**

**'You couldn't even go an hour without fucking each other's brains out could you?' Roger asked looking up from helping Ben learn his Keep Yourself Alive drum solo off set**

**'Joseph, Gwilym I expect you to be waiting for me after filming this scene has finished'**

**Heading on set, Gwilym took his place on the stool and waited for Singer to shout action. Filming the scene would have been easier if Singer stopped shouting at Rami for no reason whatsoever and started directing**

**'Excuse me but what has he done wrong?' Joe snapped**

**'Well he, he, he...' Singer babbled**

**'Exactly, he did nothing wrong, so stay silent and direct and let Rami act'**

**Not wanting to face the wrath of a sexually frustrated Joseph Deacon, Singer just fell silent and directed the scene repeatedly until Rami grew frustrated of having to sing the song repeatedly, that by the time Mr. Perfectionist (Rami's nick name for Singer) was pleased with the outcome, the song had lost all meaning of what it was about or who it was for**

**'I swear if he says that I have to sing this one more time, I'm going fucking throw John's bass at him'**

**'Rami, you will not do not such thing'**

**'Well tell him that I flat out refuse to sing Love Of My Life again'**

**'Well you'll have to' Singer remarked as Rami picked up Joe's bass ready to throw at Singer, when an already annoyed Joe walked up and calmly talked to Rami to tell him that he should just ignore Singer and just perform to his best. Smiling Rami took to the stage and sang like he had never sang before eventually pleasing Singer 'OK everybody that's a wrap' he replied walking off**

**Back at the hotel Joseph looked at his dad and asked 'What did you mean you didn't want us to do a Roger Taylor?'**

**'Roger always put his sexual needs before work and it pissed your Uncle Fred off. In the end Freddie slapped a sex ban on him and like you he moaned about it'**

**'And now you're worried that me and Frankie are going the same way?' Gwilym asks sitting up on the spare bed**

**'Yes'**

**'We won't though'**

**'That's what Roger said'**

**Getting comfy all three lads settled in from the night prior to having to travel to America to film the Madison Square Garden gig**


	32. John's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a surprise in store for Joe and a familiar face shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly Happy Birthday to Rami Malek  
> Secondly my apologies if this chapter seems rushed

**Before leaving Brazil, the Bohemian Rhapsody lads wanted to visit the statue of Christ The Redeemer, which John agreed on as he needed to arrange a couple of surprises for his son, much to the irritants of Singer. Shrugging his attitude off John watched as Gwilym and Joseph ran to join the others**

**'Roo, why don't you go along with them?'**

**'Can I dad please'**

**'Yeah sure, but please keep an eye on your cousin'**

**'Will do' he smiled as he ran off to join the others**

**With the lads now out of their sights the three Queen members could get back to planning their surprises.**

**On the way Joseph excused himself to the toilet, with Gwilym just about to follow 'Oh no you don't', Rufus' quick thinking saw his legs run in front of Gwilym to block his path**

**'What the ...'**

**'Oh no you don't'**

**'What? I need the toilet'**

**'I maybe a Taylor and I maybe a troublemaker like my cousin, but one thing I know that I am not Gwilym Lee and that is fucking stupid, you were planning to follow my cousin in the public restrooms, just so you could have a quickie with him. Well I'm telling you now Lee it ain't happening, now if you need the toilet you can wait until Frankie has finished'**

**Right on cue Joe rejoined the group while Gwilym raced to the nearest urinal to relieve himself, still angry at Rufus for stopping him from having sex with his boyfriend 'I can't believe it' he muttered repeatedly as he yanked his zip up, almost breaking it in the process**

**After eventually arriving at the statue the group took pictures and posted them on Instagram. Heading back to the hotel Joseph now was becoming more desperate for a quick fuck, that he turned in his character from Undrafted and cursed a million f-bombs one after another**

**'What happened?' Roger looked at his son at seeing his nephew growing more frustrated**

**'Still dealing with the no sex policy'**

**'Wow'**

**'And he's also angry at me, for stopping him and Gwilym doing the dirty in the rest rooms'**

**'Ouch, but son you did right'**

**'Thanks dad and hey thanks for letting me have a cameo in the film'**

**'Any time but the cameo idea was your cousins'**

**'OK, tell him I said thanks'**

**'Will do' Roger smiled at his son**

**Leaving for New York, John could sense how close his son was to literally hitting someone, he got up and made his way over to where his son was sitting**

**'Dad, I can't do this' he cried**

**'Joseph, yes you can'**

**'Dad, I honestly can't'**

**'Joe, Roger had the same problem, when he was getting highly frustrated about not being able to have sex, he unleashed all his anger out on his drum kit, which lead him to break several hundred drumsticks along the way'**

**'I can't break my bass guitar though can I?'**

**'No, that you can't do, unless you want to face the wrath of him over there' John pointed towards Roger, who unusual for him was one wearing his glasses and two devoting his time into reading The Time of my Life by Cecelia Ahern**

**Once they had eventually landed at JFK airport, they were driven to the hotel they were staying in... The Empire Hotel bringing back vivid and very much unwanted memories for Deacy.**

**'Deacs, we're here' Roger clicked his fingers to get the bassists attention**

**'Huh sorry'**

**'I said... nothing' Roger climbed out the people carrier and left John to his thoughts, who followed a short while later, where he discovered the room he was to stay in along with Joseph, was the room Joseph WAS conceived in, nearly 35 years ago, after his drunken one night stand with Virginia Mazzello. It also happened to be where Freddie discovered the truth about John's infidelity, two months later...**

_~Start Of Flashback~_

_'John, a word please'_

_'I swear I didn't put cling film on the toilet seat'_

_'Darling, I know you didn't but I know that you are Frankie's father'_

_'How?'_

_'Dear it's really not that hard. I saw you walking around trying to get the little tyke to sleep and must I say sweetheart you have the voice of an angel'_

_'What?'_

_'John, I heard you singing to your son, in fact I think the whole of New York heard you sing'_

_Defeated John took a deep breath, looked at the floor and started crying 'Joseph is my son yes, but please Fred don't tell anyone about him'_

_'Sweetheart that's up to you, whether you want to tell anyone or not'_

_'He will find out the truth eventually Deacs'_

_'I know, he will'_

_'Before you go Johnny, I'd like for your son to have this bangle I bought him yesterday and your secret is safe with me'_

_'Thanks Fred' John smiled placing the bangle on his son's tiny wrist_

_Smiling he watched as John headed back to where Virginia lived_

_~End Of Flashback~_

**...Looking up, John can't believe how much his son had grown up from being Tim Murphy in Jurassic Park to now playing him in the upcoming film Bohemian Rhapsody**

**'Frankie'**

**'Yes dad?' he asked now a lot calmer than he had been on the flight**

**'I know I've been harsh on you these last few days but son, I need you to understand that I love you'**

**'OK, dad'**

**'You know this was the very room you were conceived in' John absent mindedly blurted out**

**'Dad!'**

**'What? I'm just saying'**

**'I don't need to know about what your sex life was like when you were younger'**

**'Well, I could say the same for you and your sex life'**

**Sitting down on his bed, Joe took a deep breath and sighed 'I miss this life dad, I miss just being normal Joseph Deacon'**

**'Son, when you're a Deacon, your life is never normal'**

**'Yeah, I gathered that when Gwilym started screaming and squealing like a little girl, repeating oh my god you're that kid from Jurassic Park, prompting Rami to tell him to put a sock in it'**

**'The same goes for Felix, Rufus, Michael, Cameron, Joshua, Luke, Robert, Jimmy, Laura, Rory, Tiger Lily, Lola, Louisa and Emily... In simple terms son when your dad is a member of Queen, you can kiss goodbye to normality'**

**'Well I can say the same for Mary and John, like me they used to act, so we couldn't live like normal kids, everywhere we went we were surrounded by people asking for autographs. Still happens now even though I'm the only one to still be acting out the three of us'**

**'Fame can be a funny thing son' John replied**

**'It certainly can be'**

**'Hey, listen why don't you take a shower and get changed'**

**'OK dad'**

**When he heard the sound of running water, he quietly snuck out to make a couple of phone calls, returning just as Joe came out of the bathroom.**

**'You look fantastic son'**

**'Thanks dad'**

**Once John and Gwilym were showered and changed, they both along with Joe headed outside to the waiting taxi, who drove them to a secret location**

**'Dad, where are we?'**

**'I can't say it's a surprise'**

**Leading his son and his boyfriend through the doors of By Chloe, he smiled as he instantly noticed Joe's brother waving.Taking the blindfold away from Joe's eyes, he allowed his soon to blink until his eyes had adjusted to the light**

**'Surprise son'**

**'But how?'**

**'Your dad rang me and Mary up and asked if we would like to meet up before you had to head back to the UK'**

**'Did you know about this?' Joe looked at his boyfriend suspiciously**

**'Nope, I didn't'**

**'John, Mary this is my boyfriend Gwilym, Gwil this is my sister Mary and brother John'**

**'Nice to meet you' they said in unison shaking each other's hands**

**Apologising for their mom's absence, Deacy said it was OK before the five of them got talking about anything and everything.**

**'Dad, can they come visit me on set tomorrow please?'**

**'I'll have to have a talk about it with Brian and Roger, but I'll see what I can do'**

**'OK dad'**

**'Well we need to get going otherwise my husband and his wife will be wondering where we got to' Mary piped up after being so quiet through out the meal**

**'Same for us, I don't fancy like hearing one profanity after another'**

**As they made their way back to their hotel rooms, they were stopped by a blonde haired girl 'Joseph Deacon?'**

**'That's him' Gwilym smiled**

**'Who wants to know?'**

**Frankie, don't be so rude... Sorry about my son's behaviour'**

**'Ah, that's OK'**

**'Seriously Frankie, you're asking who wanted to know. Don't you remember your cast mates from Jurassic Park?'**

**'Yeah but'**

**'Sorry about him, how have been Ariana?'**

**'I've been doing OK thank you for asking'**

**'You're welcome, erm do you still act?'**

**'Nope sorry, I'm concentrating on my art at this very moment'**

**'Awesome, I'm Gwilym by the way'**

**'Nice to meet you Gwilym'**

**'Nice to meet you too'**

**'I need to be going, good luck with the filming guys'**

**'Thanks, you too with your art'**

**'Thanks'**

**5 seconds later and all you could hear was Roger rearing his mouth off at Gwilym and Joseph again, this time though John stood in between the three lads preparing just in case a fight was about to break out between them**

**'For your info Roger Meddows, they were out late because I took them for a meal and for Joe to catch up with Mary and John. So if you want to kick up a storm, then by any means necessary then go right ahead'**

**Huffing off, Roger closed the door to his hotel room leaving the others to head into their rooms**


	33. The Show Must Go On AKA Bo Rhap Boys On Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't exactly my best to be honest and I know what we in the UK call football, Americans call soccer

**Following the acrimonious bust up between Roger and John, the tension surrounding Madison Square Garden was undeniably somewhat quiet, which really had Brian concerned. Heading over to where the Bo Rhap lads would be have been standing if it wasn't for the fact, that they were running late Brian let out a deep sigh and began wondering when AND if his band mates would stop being so damn fucking stubborn all the time and just apologise for arguing, he was just about to pull out his phone from his back pocket to ring his nephew when unfortunately for him the New Yorker choose that very moment to raise his voice, so it could be heard echoing around backstage of the arena**

**'Joseph, tone your voice down a little please'**

**'Sorry Uncle Bri' Joe apologized and watched as the others headed in their dressing room to get their wigs and make up on 'Take it dad and Uncle Rog, are still acting like kids?'**

**'Yeah, they are'**

**'I can see where I get my stubbornness from'**

**'Yep, so anyway why were you late?'**

**'Benny, had a bit of press trouble to deal with over the phone about his recent engagement'**

**'Shit, is he OK?'**

**'Not really, him and Jess are trying to fathomed out on what to do'**

**'Shit, Joseph, seeing as you're the only responsible one around here, can you please ask Ben to ring Jess?' Brian asked 'And if your dad happens to ask where I've gone just tell him, I've flew back to the UK for personal reasons'**

**'Yeah sure I can and OK'**

**Getting on his phone Brian booked himself a ticket for the next available flight to London Heathrow, leaving all the burden on the shoulders of his 34 year old nephew. Making his way into the dressing room to get his make up done, Joe turned to Ben and asked the blonde to ring Jess up and tell her that his Uncle Brian was going to sort out the mess**

**'Erm Joe, where's your dad and Uncle?'**

**'They're refusing to come out of their hotel rooms'**

**'Still angry about last night?'**

**'Yeah, so Brian left me in charge'**

**'Wow OK'**

**'Ready Freddie' Ben smiled after getting off the phone to Jessica**

**'Let's do this' Rami smiled back as the four lads made their way on the stage where Singer and Phoebe greeted them**

**'I've just come to watch' he told them as they took their places to perform Fat Bottomed Girls.**

**'Guys before Singer carries on filming, Brian rang me up and asked me to tell you that you'll be replicating Queen's famous MSG gig for one night only'**

**'Hang on, so after filming we're going to be performing here TONIGHT?' Ben shrieked with delight**

**'Yep, I've had all their costumes shipped over for tonight, so you'll be in full costume and character mode'**

**'Awesome'**

**Once Singer was happy with the scene, he let the lads return backstage to prepare for that night's gig. After they were changed, they headed to their first destination for vocal lessons that Deacy had organised before arguing with Roger that was.**

**Later that afternoon, the lads returned to Madison Square Garden to do sound check, this time with Mary and John watching as their brother stood by the microphone nearest Freddie's piano. As they began to run through Rock It they could hear the scuffling sound of two sets of shoes making their way into the auditorium. Standing a good several feet away, they could see Joseph giving the others a helping hand on where they were to stand and what mannerism was used by the said member of Queen, making both John and Roger realise how stupid their argument was.** **Walking up to where Joe's brother and sister were, they watched as the rest of the sound check went almost without a hitch, the only things that Joe really helped out on was Gwilym's guitar solo and Rami missing the intro to Bohemian Rhapsody.**

**'Hey thanks Joe'**

**'You're welcome'**

**Arriving backstage, they bumped into Roger, John, Deacy and Mary**

**'You were fantastic' Mary beamed**

**'Thanks' Joseph smiled feeling confident, after all the formal introductions were over and done with they sat down for lunch and just generally talked about anything and everything.**

**Saying their goodbyes, Mary and John left their brother and his friends to get changed in to their costumes and wigs**

**'So how you feeling about the gig?' John asks looking at his son**

**'As nervous as a soccer player trying to find that winning goal for their team' Joseph explains earning several confused looks**

**'He meant football player' Gwilym corrected the older man**

**'Ah, well you're going to be wanted on stage soon'**

**The start of the gig was only moments away and Joseph could feel the nerves setting in as he along with the others took their places to what would could only be described as a kick ass gig with absolute perfection.**

**Once God Save The Queen had ended, the four now sweaty lads headed backstage, where they held a small meet and greet**

**'Frankie, where's Brian?' Deacy asked**

**'He had personal problems to deal with'**

**'Wait a second, personal problems? Frankie?'**

**'Dad, is it is personal problems, honestly'**

**'Joseph' Virginia squealed hugging her eldest son as his step-dad just watched on**

**'Mum'**

**'You were fantastic son and so were your friends'**

**'Thanks, mum this is Gwilym, Benjamin and Roger'**

**'Hi Mrs. Mazzello'**

**'Son, I know saying this will result in me getting a clip around the head, but I'll say it any way... You were a 1000 times better than us'**

**'He isn't wrong, the amounts of time I must have lost my drumsticks because of my over enthusiastic drumming'**

**After one quick picture of the four lads, Mary, John, Joseph Sr and Virginia, the lads said their goodbyes and were ushered out of the arena and straight into the waiting cars**


	34. Trouble Arrives Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian returns to the UK to sort out Ben's mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taking long to update this, I've been struggling to think of ways on how to start this chapter which primarly focuses on Brian

**Brian hadn't even been back in the UK for long, when the first wave of photographers started snapping away and asking the same irritating questions he's been asked for the past 40 odd years 'Are Queen splitting up', 'Is it true Joseph is John's son' 'How is your marriage to Anita?' That last question prompted him to do what his band mates would call the infamous DDS (Deacy Death Stare) 'Excuse me, my private life has fuck all to do with you nosy wankers, so I suggest you kindly back the fuck off before I do something I may not become to regret' Brian cursed as more photographers joined in with snapping pictures of an irate Brian May.**

**'You heard the man, now back off' came a voice Brian felt he should of at least recognised but couldn't**

**'And what's gonna happen if we don't'**

**'Brave little boy aren't you? NOW back off unless you want to see those expensive cameras smashed to pieces on the floor in front of you'**

**Knowing the person would carry out their threat, the paps slowly retreated and waited for another celebrity to walk through the airport terminal at Heathrow. Brian finally made his way outside where he could sigh a breath of relief, when he was joined by the same person who stood up against the journalists**

**'Sorry about that'**

**'That's OK... Clare'**

**'Hey' she chuckled**

**'You, wow I guess you do take after Roger'**

**'Unfortunately I do take after my brother for being temperamental' Clare laughed 'Anyway why are you in the UK?'**

**'Ben'**

**'Ben? Oh the engagement?' If they're happy than why can't everyone else be?'**

**'Would love to know but I know one thing, they dare print another story about those boys, they'll have me to deal with' Brian scowled letting his protective side show, scaring even the likes of Claire**

**'You know when you get protective, you are very scary'**

**'I know I've been told several times by Roger and John that I am, but I mean it, three of those boys have become like my second family and I will do anything to protect them, same goes for** **Frankie, even if he is our nephew'**

**'Speaking of Frankie, how is he?'**

**'He's not doing great and with the press still hassling him over the whole is Deacy his biological dad saga, I think he's on the verge of harming himself'**

**'Poor soul'**

**'He's trying so badly to not let it affect him, but every time he does, it lands him into trouble with his dad, me or Roger'**

**'Bri, don't to be hard on him, he's still getting used to knowing who his real dad is and you, my brother or John yelling at him isn't going to help'**

**'I guess you're right'**

**' _Brian Harold May_ , I know I'm right'**

**'The worse thing is seeing him so defeated is breaking my heart'**

**'Bri, he's a good kid at heart but you need to let him know that he can talk to you, John or Rog if something is on his mind'**

**'Yeah, hey listen fancy like helping me get revenge on the press?'**

**'I'm in'**

**Heading towards the centre of London, Brian began telling Clare of his plan and what they'll need to make the plan work. Several hours later, the two anonymously posted pictures of the press (including Samantha) caught in uncompromising situations on-line making the two smile as they said goodbye, choosing to spend time with his family Brian made his way to Emily's, only to stop when he heard his phone ring**

**Starting with his signature BHM here, his voice softened when he heard his nephew sobbing over the phone, he'd had a falling out with his dad over his sex ban, sitting there listening while sobbed his heart out 'Frankie' he began with his voice being as soft as he could get it**

_'Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes Uncle Bri' Joseph hiccuped_

_'Were you having sex with Gwilym?'_

_'No Uncle Brian, he threw up on Uncle Roger'_

_'And then what happened?' Brian asked trying his best not to laugh_

_'Uncle Roger, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the men's room, where Gwilym threw up twice more down the toilet'_

_'So why did you and your dad have an argument?'_

_'Because he caught me rubbing Gwilym's back, as he emptied the contents into the toilet in front of him'_

_'So he was jumping to conclusions basically?'_

_'Yeah, when I told him I was just rubbing Gwilym's back as he was throwing up, but as usual he didn't believe me'_

_'Oh Joseph'_

_'Even Uncle Roger defended me but he still didn't believe me'_

_'Oh god, where is he now?'_

_'Erm, giving Gwilym a lecture on safe sex' Roger yelled down the phone_

_'Rog, no need to yell, I'm on the other end of the phone NOT the other side of the world'_

_'Sorry, he's here now' Roger passed the phone to John_

_'Brian Harold May, where the fuck are you?'_

_'Oh and hello to you to Deacs'_

_'Hi, now where the fuck are you?'_

_'In England, where else?'_

_'Cut with being sarcastic Brian, you're supposed to be here helping us, not fucking gallivanting around the world to spend time with your family'_

_'For your information Deacon, I wasn't, if you must know I had some personal problems that needed sorting out'_

_'Whatever'_

_'What about you? Not believing your son'_

_'He told you you then?'_

_'Yes, John I understand you're protective of him, so are me and Rog but maybe you need to sit down and listen to your son. If he said that he and Gwilym didn't have sex then you should believe him'_

_'But how can I believe him, when he's been causing nothing but trouble?'_

_'John, have you ever thought of why he was causing trouble in the first place?'_

_'Yes... Well no'_

_'Exactly, he's still getting used to finding out that you're his biological father'_

_'Oh, I never thought of it that way'_

_'Deacs, that is because you don't, you always end up jumping to the wrong conclusions, because you don't listen and if I'm honest at times neither do me or Roger, so maybe I think we all need to listen to him more'_

_''I guess you're right' John sighed saying goodbye and hanging up_

**Catching a glimpse of a tape recorder in this rear window, Brian turned round and detached the recorder from the seat before taking the tape out an unravelling the spools and throwing out the window, making sure to repeatedly drive over it. Feeling smug he recorded a tape of his own and placed it back in the tape recorder, leaving it at the press offices of where Samantha worked. Booking himself a ticket on the next available flight, he arrived back to his where he was greeted by Anita, Emily. James and Louisa, who were on their way out shopping**

**The next day he found a hand written letter placed on his front door from a newspaper apologising for the behaviour of their journalists, ripping it up he threw it in the bin and headed to the airport**


	35. What Have I Done To Deserve This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finds himself in hot water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta like what happened to the others while Bri was in England

**Meanwhile in the USA... John soon realised that having his son on a sex ban was more of a nightmare having Roger on one, although there was one MAJOR difference Roger eventually came to terms with his sex ban whereas Joseph began acting like a stroppy teenager who had been sent to the headteacher's office after being caught masturbating in class by one of the teachers, looking at his son John began rubbing his temple before standing up and making his way to where his son was sulking 'Frankie, we need to talk' he said as he sat down next to him**

**'What's there to say, I know I can't fuck my boyfriend and in all honesty dad this sex ban, for the record really fucking sucks and is getting on my nerves'**

**'Frankie, firstly what have I told you about swearing and secondly it's getting on your nerves? How the do you think Gwilym is feeling? In fact have you even asked him how he's feeling?' John asked**

**'No I haven't asked how he's feeling, but why should I?'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon because he is your boyfriend and you both need to help each other through this'**

**Looking over Joe could see his boyfriend was on the verge of fighting something or someone, only Joe would know when that time occurs. Knowing his dad was right (as usual), Joe sighed and made his way to where Gwilym was situated, taking a seat next to the tall lad, he linked their hands together and began apologizing for his actions, that lead them both to be issued with a sex ban, when he was snapped out of him dreams but Gwilym quietly saying 'I miss having sex'**

**'I miss having sex too' Joe replied as he carefully locked lips with the Birmingham native, thankful that no one for outside could see with the curtains closed by Gwil earlier on as the sun was getting to him. Breaking the kiss Joseph looked over to where his dad was sitting and noticing he was fast asleep**

**'Hey, why'd you bre...' Gwilym whined as Joe seductively slips one of his hands down Gwilym trousers and underwear wrapped his slender fingers around Gwilym's rock hard cock and started pumping his hand up and down, making certain that the taller boy remained silent. Smiling Gwil, slipped his hand into Joe's shorts and started massaging his erection causing the older man to silently let slip a curse word. After about an hour of giving each other a hand job, the two orgasmed totally oblivious that Roger had standing behind them the whole time**

**Clearing his throat, the two mortified boys, still with their hands down each other's trousers/shorts looked up to find the blonde haired drummer standing with his arms folded, clearly angry with his nephew had just done 'Uncle Roger'**

**'Do either of you mind explaining what's just happened?'**

**Getting no answer he looked at Gwilym, then his nephew, then back at Gwilym like he was watching a tennis match between Serena Williams and Martina Hingis 'Gwilym, Joseph'**

**'We didn't mean any harm, we just wanted to release some pent up sexual frustration'**

**'So you decided to give each other hand jobs where everyone on the coach could see?'**

**'He what?' John was now stood by Roger, very angry with his son**

**'We didn't harm anyone' Joe defended**

**'Son, what would have done if Ben or Rami had caught you in the act?'**

**'We would have stopped'**

**'What about if I had caught you?'**

**'We'd stop and apologize'**

**What if Brian was here...'**

**'Alright dad, we get it, we shouldn't be giving each other hand jobs in public'**

**After what seemed an eternity the lads finally arrived in California, where a surprise for Rami was waiting and for Joseph a stern talking to was waiting for him. Once they were inside the Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum, they rushed straight into sound check with Sami, Roger and John watching on in silence. Once sound check was done and dusted, they retreated backstage to cool off before that night's gig.**

**As the seconds counted down, the boys nerves started to take over 'You'll do amazing' Roger smiles as the lads (and Gwil's Red Special) made their way on stage to a jam-packed arena. Finally the gig got started and the boys never failed to entertain the crowd as their counterparts, they even let them get involved. Three hours later four sweaty boys returned backstage, where they were stopped by a voice saying 'Surprise'**

**'Sami' Rami squealed running to hug his twin brother 'But how?'**

**'John rang me up and told me, so I had to get a ticket to see you guys and you were fantastic' Sami replied as retching could be heard followed by 'Oh Gwilym' coming from Roger**

**'Thanks' Rami smiled back as he catches a glimpse of a vomit covered Roger drag Gwilym to the dressing room bathroom, making the Californian shake his head in disbelief**

**Meanwhile in the bathroom Gwilym was clutching on to the toilet bowl for dear life as he started throwing up, prompting Joe to began rubbing his back, as he continued to heave into the toilet. Feeling like couldn't bring anything else up Gwilym at on the floor and sobbed before a second and more violent wave of nausea took over him, throwing his head back over the ceramic bowl Gwilym retched into the toilet while Roger put of fresh clothes and bagging the vomit covered clothes making a mental note to wash them when they get to the hotel. Half an hour had past and Gwilym was now left safe in the arms of Rami and Benjamin.**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, what have I told you about having sex?' John scolded slamming the dressing room door, glad to find that it was only Roger who heard him say that**

**'Not to'**

**'So why were you and Gwilym in the bathroom together?' John asked ignoring Roger's defence**

**'Because Gwil had a little too much to drink before going on stage and all the walking and jumping made him feel rather queasy'**

**'Likely story Frankie'**

**'It's true' Roger replied showing the bassist the plastic bag filled with his dirty clothes**

**'Dad, will you just listen for once... Gwil threw up over Roger, so Roger dragged him to the bathroom where he threw up again twice. I was there rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach' Joe snapped 'You know what fine if you don't want to believe me, then don't'**

**Finding a spare dressing room, a now sobbing Joseph dialled Brian's number**

_'BHM here' Brian replied as his nephew slowly told him that he had a bust up with his dad 'Frankie'_

_'Y - Y - Y-Yes Uncle Bri'_

_'We're you having sex with Gwilym?'_

_'No Uncle Brian, he threw up on Uncle Roger'_

_'And then what happened?' Brian asked trying his best not to laugh_

_'Uncle Roger, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the men's room, where Gwilym threw up twice more down the toilet'_

_''So why did you and your dad have an argument?'_

_'Because he caught me rubbing Gwilym's back, as he emptied the contents into the toilet in front of him'_

_'So he was jumping to conclusions basically?'_

_'Yeah, when I told him I was just rubbing Gwilym's back as he was throwing up, l he didn't believe me as usual'_

_'Oh Joseph'_

_'Even Uncle Roger defended me but he still didn't believe me'_

_'Oh god, where is he now?'_

_'Erm, he's on the coach giving Gwilym a lecture on safe sex' Roger yelled down the phone_

_'Rog, no need to yell, I'm on the other end of the phone NOT the other side of the world'_

_'Sorry, he's here now' Roger passed the phone to John_

_'Brian Harold May, where the fuck are you?'_

_'Oh and hello to you to Deacs'_

_'Hi, now where the fuck are you?'_

_'In England, where else?'_

_'Cut being sarcastic Brian, you're supposed to be here helping us, not fucking gallivanting around the world to spend time with your family'_

_'For your information Deacon I wasn't, if you must know I had some personal problems that needed sorting out'_

_'Whatever'_

_'What about you? Not believing your son'_

_'He told you you then?'_

_'Yes, he did. Now Deacon I understand you're protective of him, so are me and Rog but maybe you need to sit down and listen to your son for once. If he said that he and Gwilym didn't have sex then you should believe him'_

_'But how can I believe him, when he's been causing nothing but trouble?'_

_'John, have you ever stopped to think of why he was causing trouble in the first place?'_

_'Yes... Well no'_

_'Exactly, he's still getting used to finding out that you're his biological father'_

_'Oh, I never thought of it that way'_

_'Deacs, that is because you don't, you always end up jumping to the wrong conclusions, because you don't listen and if I'm honest at times neither do me or Roger, so maybe I think we all need to listen to him more'_

_'I guess you're right' John sighed saying goodbye and hanging up_

**Looking at his son, he started to realise that maybe Brian for once was right in what he said**


	36. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Saddle Club song Sorry which is sang by Ella-Rose Shenman and Kaiya Jones (I know it's a weird inspiration but the lyrics just stood out for me)
> 
> WARNING: Self-Harming is present in this chapter, if you don't like it then kindly please skip the chapter

 

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4vpIj-lUyY> _

 

 _**I'm sorry** _  
_**Sometimes it's so hard to say** _  
_**I'm sorry** _  
_**I let my pride get in the way** _  
_**But I want you know** _  
_**I am so sorry** _

**With the argument with his dad still lingering on his mind, Joseph quietly snuck to the hotel bathroom and quietly closed and locked the door before starting his search for a sharp object, he could use. After managing to locate what he was looking for, he sat with his back against the door and started slicing into his arm watching as the blood started to drip from his wound to the floor. He was about to take his tenth cut when he heard knocking on the bathroom door followed by a voice asking if he was OK, letting a silent yes slip from his mouth, he hoped whoever was behind the door would just leave and let him get back to he was doing in the first place.**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, open the door'**

**'Can't' he answered washing the sharp inanimate object and throwing it away, certain to wash his hands and cuts and the floor where his blood was lying in small pools**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon, open the damn door' the voice outside got louder as Joe let slip a quiet 'fuck' as he began drying the cuts on his arms hissing every time the hand towel made contact with his skin, making sure all his cuts were covered the native New Yorker, opened the door and calmly walked out and returned to bed 'Thank you' the voice a lot calmer now replied sighing as he entered the bathroom and started to relieve his aching bladder. Flushing the toilet, John returned to his bed and sat down watching his son make weird patterns in the air with his hands**

**'Frankie, I know I haven't been the best father to you...'**

**'No you haven't, you out of all people dad should believe your own kid, not Uncle Roger, not Uncle Brian'**

**'... As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted Frankie, I know I haven't been the best father to you or any of my kids and I should have believed you when you said you were just rubbing Gwilym's back'**

**'Then why didn't you, dad for fuck sake I'm your own flesh and blood' Joe screamed**

**'Because I was jumping to conclusions when I should have seen it from a different view. Frankie I love you and would do anything to protect you and your siblings from harm'**

**'Why didn't you see it from another view then?'**

**'Frankie when people see things from a certain perspective, the first thing that pops into a their head usually isn't always the right suggestion'**

**'Oh'**

**'Frankie, I need you to know that if something or someone is upsetting you you could go to me, Brian, Roger, Sarina, Anita and Ronnie for advice on what to do. The same applies to Cameron, Luke, Joshua, Michael, Robert, Jimmy, Felix, Rufus, Laura, Emily, Louisa, Rory, Lola and Tiger Lily'**

**'OK, dad I'm sorry for being a total bitch about this sex ban, I thought I could handle it but it turns out that I can't'**

**'Joe, Roger was exactly the same when Fred slapped him with a sex ban, at first he was cursing left, right and centre but after a while he found that taking his sexual frustration out on his drum kit helped. It also make have cumilated with hundreds of broken drum sticks but he felt more calmer after giving the drums a good whack'**

**'Do you think that would work with me?'**

**'You'll never know unless you try'**

**'Dad, when do you think we could tell the press the truth?'**

**'After the filming has ended whenever that will be'**

**The next morning saw a bunch of very exhausted men climb aboard the tour bus, ready for the final gig in Phoenix, Arizona.**

**'Hey' Brian smiled as John caught his son cuddling up to Gwilym before falling to sleep in each other's arms**

**'Hey'**

**'So what happened last night?'**

**'Last night?'**

**'Deacon don't play dumb with me, the shouting match between you and Joseph'**

**'Oh that, we both apologised for our actions and I told he if something or someone was upsetting him, then he could to one of us and so can the rest of the kids'**

**'Yeah they can, oh before I forget to tell you Cameron rang me up in tears, he wouldn't say why he was crying he just said that he wanted his dad'**

**'Sexuality crisis. poor mite is still struggling to come to terms that he's gay'**

**'Poor sod'**

**'I'll ask Joseph if he can talk to him'**

**'Good idea, but it'll have to wait, we're here at the venue'**

**Arriving backstage, they were all ushered into their dressing room to run through that night's set list before heading on stage for a final sound check, making the adults proud as they ran through every song with little trouble.**

**'Joseph before you go, can I have a quick word with you please?'**

**'Whatever it is, I didn't do it'**

**'Don't worry son, it's Cam, he's still struggling to come to terms with his sexuality'**

**'Wow, OK'**

**'I was wondering if maybe you could have a brother on brother talk with him?'**

**'Yeah sure, I can't see why not'**

**When it was the lads made their way on to the stage of Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum they could feel adrenaline coursing their body as they belted out Rock It making the crowd go absolutely wild. After God Save The Queen was played out around the arena, the boys thanked the crowd and headed backstage where they were rushed straight to the waiting cars, which drove the straight to hotel they were staying in.**

**Two days later saw the seven arrive back in the UK to a armful of family members including Cameron Deacon, Louisa May and Rory Taylor 'Missed you' they said as they all made their way back to John's for a good catch up on what's been happening (missing out the part about Ben).**

**'Ben, Rami you have visitors' Brian called from the hall as he let Jess and Lucy in.**

**Sensing his brothers sadness, Joe got and walked over to the youngest Deacon 'Cam, you alright?' he simply asked getting a shake of his head from his brother 'Why can everyone else be happy and not me?'**

**'I don't know Cam, but I promise you, you will Mr. Right'**

**'Not a chance, 25 years old and single'**

**'Cam, I never found my Mr. Right until I was 33'**

**'Really?'**

**'Really'**

**Taking a seat on the patio in the backgarden, Cameron looked to his older brother and asked 'How did you react when you first found out that you were gay?'**

**'Like you, I struggled to come to terms with being gay to the point I extensivly kept denying that I was and that it was a phase I was going through, after the release of The Social Network I began to accept me for who I was and what I was' Joe explained**

**'Ah there you two are' Ronnie smiled**

**'Yeah sorry about that mum I just needed a bit of fresh air'**

**'It's OK, your dad is worrying though so I suggest you come back inside'**

**Following their mum back inside, John breathed a sigh of relief when his two sons took their seats and carried on talking about anything and everything they could**


	37. When Cameron Met Dermot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prisoner was a 1960's TV starring Patrick McGoohan as Number 6  
> I know John doesn't make a cameo in the movie but in my story he does

  **What was meant to be a day of fun, would turn out to be anything less then that as the lads soon discovered upon arriving at Bovingdon Airfield (again), where Singer was waiting impatiently for them to arrive, once they finally did the director was ready to let loose on their lateness**

**'What took you so long?'**

**Choosing not to answer him, a rather aggravated Joe walked past him and straight to his trailer, where he proceeded to lock himself in the toilet, carefully placing the lid down, he sat on it and pulled out a small silver blade, placing it against his skin he dragged it down until he could see splashes of crimson blood appear on his arm. Taking a deep breath he began making** **a second cut when the knock of his trailer door made him drop the blade 'Shit' he silent cursed being careful as he picked the blood covered up, he washed the blade of his blood and threw it away before washing his arm, hissing as the cold water hit the gash on his arm**

**'Joseph hurry the fuck up' Ben shouted as he rushed to hid the scars on his arms**

**'All fucking right Mr. Impatient I'm coming' Joe called back opening his trailer door**

**'Ben, I need you to promise me something'**

**'Depends what it...' Ben started but stopped when he saw slash marks on Joseph's arm 'Please tell me that you didn't?'**

**'I have been for the past month but I haven't told anyone'**

**'Why?'**

**'Benjamin, with the film being made and the press pestering me about John, I had no other choice'**

**'So you think self-harming was your way of coping with all this?'**

**'Yeah, Benny promise me, you won't tell anyone about this'**

**'I promise, just one question, how the fuck were you able to hide the scars for so long?'**

**'Scars fade, but the fresh scars I hid with a long sleeved shirt so nobody knew what I was doing'**

**Arriving back on set, Joe made his way to where a scared and nervous Cameron was talking to Gwilym about the film when Dermot coincidently strolled by**

**'Dermot' Gwilym called out making the Irish lad stop to a halt**

**'Hey guys'**

**'Hey'**

**'Dermot, this is Cameron Deacon... Cameron this is Dermot Murphy'**

**'Deacon?'**

**'He's my younger brother and the youngest of 7' Joe replied**

**'Dang'**

**A short time later, Gwilym and Joe found themselves standing just in front of Ben waiting for their cue to enter the stage, only to be stopped by Singer yelling 'Back to the start'**

**'Are you fucking kidding me?'**

**Giving Ben a look of what could only be described as a cross between Scrat the Squirrel from Ice Age and Patrick McGoohan from The Prisoner, Singer just pointed to where they were meant to be before taking his place behind the camera 'Action' he shouted as Rami, followed by Gwilym, Ben and John made their way on the stage making certain to bow prior to taking their places 'And again' Singer shouted**

**'No, it was fucking perfect the first time' Joe snapped**

**'Again' Singer repeated**

**'Joe, just please leave the prat to get on with his job'**

**Heeding the calmness in Gwilym's voice, Joseph followed him to the starting point and re-entered the stage giving Singer a look as to say don't even think about saying it**

**'Before we start filming the Live Aid scene again, Gwilym, I'm allowing you to use the actual Fender Telecaster I used at Live Aid' Brian replied passing Gwilym the Fender Telecaster**

**'Don't even say it' Joe warned as the lads took their places backstage and re-entered the stage for the third and final time with Freddie's sister Kashmira, Roger's sister Clare and John's sister Julie watching on**

**After Bohemian Rhapsody had eventually been filmed, the lads moved onto Radio Ga Ga, Freddie's Ay-Oh and Hammer To Fall making everyone smile. Edging on Crazy Little Thing Called Love and that's where the problems started Joe who hadn't eaten in like a week began to feel dizzy, seeing her nephew in distress Julie and her brother both raced to Joe's side ready to catch him if he fainted, being generous Rami pushed the piano stool behind his friend. Taking a seat, Joe knew what was coming, so prepared himself for the why aren't you eating lecture from his dad**

**'Joseph what's going on?' Julie asked**

**'I wanted a cheese grilled sandwich but I lost my lactose intolerant tablets'**

**'Oh son, why didn't you say?'**

**'I was embarrassed, what with work and me being a nightmare, I completely forgot to ask'**

**'Frankie, no need to be embarrassed, we would have helped you'**

**'Sorry dad, sorry Aunty Julie'**

**'That's OK son' Deacy passed him a tuna sandwich which he devoured in next to no time**

**Once Joe had been given the all clear, he stood up and returned to performing Crazy Little Thing Called Love (with a little help from Brian) and finally We Are The Champions before taking their final bows and heading off stage: Freddie first, then John and then both Roger and Brian together. The filming wasn't over for Freddie, Brian or Roger, they still had to do a couple more performances starting with Freddie singing and Brian playing the guitar on Is This The World We Created before Roger and Freddie joined on ensemble of extras for the Band Aid Number 1 Do They Know It's Christmas?**

**'And that's wrap' Singer replied allowing the lads to get changed**

**'Joe, you know your dad will find out about you s-e-l-f-h-a-r-m-i-n-g right?'**

**'He won't, not yet'**

**Shrugging his shoulders Ben headed in the direction of his trailer in two on whether he should tell Deacy or not about his son's self-harming'**

**Eventually meeting back up, the lads found themselves arriving at possibly one of London's most prestigious concert venues ever... The Royal Albert Hall, looking around Ben gasped 'This place is amazing**

**'It sure is, I've performed here before' Brian spoke up 'And so will you guys be tonight, once it's actually returned back to normal that is'**

**'Uncle Brian, why is it different from the photos on-line?'**

**'Well, where we performed back in 1974, is now a church and this was the closest place to it'**

**Smiling away, they let Brian show them their dressing room, patiently waiting outside while they got changed into their costumes and wigs**

**'Ready' the chorused heading to stage**

**'Joseph, I wanted you to use this. It was my actual bass guitar I used while performing at the Rainbow, when it was a concert hall'**

**'Thanks dad'**

**'You're welcome'**

**'Frankie, come on' Rami laughed as Joe raced to join him on stage**

**Watching on from the side of the stage Cameron couldn't help but let slip a smile as his brother unleashed the Disco Deacy inside him 'He's amazing'**

**'He definitely is' Julie replied watching her nephew "perform"**

**'Once more time and then it's wrap' Singer spoke up as an under disguise John Deacon slipped in to one of the front seats as filming restarted, this time without any trouble. With the filming now done for today, the four lads could relax and help return the hall back to it's original state. By the time the hall was back to normal, it was time for the four lads to go get changed ready for that night's concert.**


	38. Bri Gets Traumatised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains scenes of self-harming and mentions of an eating disorder, if easily triggered please skip the chapter

**Once the final successful gig was over, all the lads wanted to do was to go out and celebrate the end of concerts, but couldn't as they had a fuck load of filming to catch up on, not to mention they needed to re-record the album tracks again. So instead they all decided to have a quiet night in playing Scrabble in Rami's hotel room, Joe feeling tired declined and told the lads that he was calling it a night, shrugging their shoulders they wished him good night and all retreated to Rami's room while Joseph made his to his dad's room. Brian meanwhile thought his nephew was behaving rather oddly, so like him he called it a night and headed towards John's room, noticing the door was open the raven haired guitarist quietly snuck in and began to look around when he could hear a silent but audible fuck coming from the bathroom, without letting Joseph know he was in the room, he quietly tiptoed to the bathroom and there he saw in Joe's hand a Stanley knife, watching on in horror as he placed the blade near the top of his elbow and started to drag it down making a small but deep cut, feeling like he wanted to throw up, Brian clamped his hand over his mouth as saw Joe pierce his skin again and drag the blade down until blood could been seen oozing from the wound.**

**Try to get his head around what he saw, Brian slowly made his way to his hotel room, getting the door open as quickly as he could he made a mad dash for the bathroom and threw his head over the toilet bowl and proceeded to throw up everything he had that day. A few seconds later he felt the hand of someone rub his back as he continued to throw up**

**'It's OK, just let it all out' Roger's soft toned voice made Brian feel a little at ease**

**Feeling like he couldn't bring anything else up, Brian sat on the cold tiled floor and broke down in tears**

**'Brian?'**

**Getting his words mixed up, Brian just frustratingly held his hands in the air feeling defeated**

**'Here use this' Roger passed the older lad a pad and pencil, but even writing what he saw became difficult**

**'Brimi, look at me'**

**Slowly Brian let his hazel eyes meet with the oceanic blue of Roger's eyes 'Good' the younger of the two smiled when John entered 'Is he OK?'**

**'Nope, poor sod is to deep in total traumatisation mode that he can't do anything'**

**'And I know why' Ben spoke up peeking over the bassist's shoulder**

**'Why?' both Roger and John asked in unison**

**'Firstly, you have to swear not to tell Joseph I told you'**

**'OK'**

**'When we were in Arizona, on the way back to the set, Joe told me that one month ago he started to harm himself'**

**'Oh my god' John clambers up and rushes to his room where he finds Joseph still cutting himself**

**'Anything else Ben?'**

**'Not really, he was telling me who the press were pressuring him into revealing the truth about Deacy'**

**'Oh god... Benjamin, you stay with him, I'm going to see if John is alright'**

**Standing outside John's and Joseph's room, he could see that his band mate was trying to talk some sense in to his son but failing 'Deacs, you go and stay with Bri and Ben, while I have a word with Joseph'**

**Hanging his head down in shame, John retreated back to where Brian and Ben were, when it dawned on him that Gwilym or Rami must know something about this, so opted to confront them once he had checked on Brian and Ben, finding them both fast asleep on the two beds, smiling hereturned back to Rami's room and saw the playing a made up (and rudely explicit) version of Scrabble 'Lads, I need to ask you something and please be honest when I ask you' John entered the room but remained by the door**

**'Sure'**

**'Did you two know anything about my son's self-harming?'**

**'No Mr. Deacon we didn't'**

**'Mr. Deacon, if we did we would have come straight to you and told you' Gwilym added sounding sincerly honest**

**'Right, thank you lads'**

**'Mr. Deacon before you go, I think Joe may be developing an eating disorder, he usually takes his tablets you know for his lactose intolerance, but recently he has been hiding food, to the point it goes off and I have to throw it away'**

**'Thank you Gwilym and boys don't stay up to late, you have a flight to catch in the morning'**

**'We won't Mr. Deacon, night'**

**Back with Roger, he like John wasn't having much success with getting Joseph to open up 'How is he?'**

**'He's asleep, but I'll tell you something he is more fucking stubborn then Freddie ever was'**

**'Gwilym's told me that he hides food and leaves it to off, so he has to throw it away'**

**'Jesus'**

**'What we going to do?'**

**'Confront him but do it carefully'**

**'OK, does Ronnie know?'**

**'Not yet but she'll be devastated when she does'**

**Leaving Joseph to sleep, John and Roger headed down to the bar to drown their sorrows**


	39. Intervention & Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John intervenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of an eating disorder and self-harming, if you feel uncomfortable please skip  
> As usual I have no medical knowledge, so it's just been made up in my head  
> In my story if Roger gets annoyed with John, he calls him by his middle name Richard

_**~1975~** _  
_**Veronica noticed her husband's attitude had changed after Robert was born and at first she thought nothing of it until she caught glimpse of mouldy sandwiches John had left in the fridge, after trying her best not to throw up there and then from the smell, she quickly cleared the rotting food away before putting a small bowl of bicarbonate of soda to soak the pungent odour. Once she had their 3 month old son to sleep, she got on the phone and asked Freddie, if he and Roger could help her with something, after courteously agreeing, she hung up and set about the table up in the kitchen ready to intervene for the sake of her husband's health. The next morning and as her promised Freddie arrived with Roger**_

 _**'Thanks guys' she whispered taking a seat in the kitchen when John entered** _ _**'honey, can you sit down please, we need to talk'** _

_**Slowly nodding his head he took a seat and started to look at his band mates** _

_**'Darling, is there something your not telling us?' Freddie calmly wondered** _

_**'No'** _

_**'Richard' Roger's voice was cold and unwelcoming as the youngest cringed at being called by his middle name** _

_**'Sweetie, I had to dispose of sandwiches you had made then left to go off'** _

_**'I haven't got an eating disorder, if that's what you're implying'** _

_**'And I've seen you throw perfectly good food away dear'** _

_**'You guys try being a father and a musician at the same time at tell me that it's not difficult'** _

_**With that John stormed off but didn't make as far as the living room door before collapsing. Hearing a loud bang the three of them raced to what had caused that noise, where they found an unconscious John lying on the floor...** _

 

 **~2017~**  
**Waking up John couldn't get the thought of him collapsing out of his head, so did what Ronnie did 42 years ago. He got on his phone and rang Brian up and asked him, if he and Roger could help him in making Joseph see sense, after somewhat agreeing with John, Brian hung up and fell back to sleep. The day after his nightmare John found himself in familiar territory as the memories of his wife's intervention saved him from becoming another victim of anorexia nervosa and just maybe this intervention could help his son from suffering the same fate as his dad**

 

_**~1975~** _

_**'Where am I' a groggy voiced John replied** _

_**'Your in hospital, you collapsed sweetheart' Ronnie tried her best to remain calm but ultimately failed as she finished the last word and then broke down in tears as the resident doctor paid the baby of the group a visit** _

_**'Mr. Deacon, you are very malnourished ' he looked at the bassist with an ice cold stare** _

_**'Malnourished? I didn't think it this bad' Ronnie gasped as John just stared at the IV line running down his arm** _

_**'Yes Mrs. Deacon, John hasn't been getting what he solely needs to function'** _

_**'So what you're trying to say doctor is that if I carry on not eating that I could die'** _

_**'Yes Mr. Deacon'** _

_**Leaving John to let what he had just been told to sink in, the chestnut haired lad finally confessed to what the others knew all along 'Sorry' he apologised** _

_**'Just get better OK' Freddie smiled** _

_**'OK'** _

 

**~2017~**

**'Dad?'**

**'In here son'**

**Retracing what Joseph would soon come to find out was his father's steps, he briskly walked into the kitchen and saw Ronnie, Brian, Roger and John sat around a table**

**'Dad, what's going on?'**

**'Frankie, can you please sit down, we need to talk'**

**'About what' Joseph was trying to do his best thumper impression but as usual John saw right passed it**

**'Son, you know about what' John flinched realizing what he had just said sounded a lot more harsher than he intended for it to sound**

**''Frankie' Ronnie shot her husband a death glare before looking at her son again 'what your dad is trying to say if that we know you've not been eating and yes while we can understand that you are lactose intolerant it still doesn't give you an excuse not to eat'**

**'I haven't got an eating disorder, if that's what you're implying'**

**'That's what your dad said back in 1975 and he ended in hospital because of it'**

**'What?'**

**'Frankie, it was along time ago that it happened but I had developed an eating disorder through being stressed out about work and providing for my family'**

**just losing all the will to speak Joe let Roger and Ronnie carry on explaining what had happened to John, when the auburn haired just broke down in tears 'Please, stop' he sobbed**

**'Sorry son, you need to hear it'**

**'No' Joe covered his ears and ran out of the kitchen in tears**

**'I'll go' Brian spoke up following his nephew upstairs**

**Following the sounds of Joseph crying, Brian saw that the door to Joe's old bedroom was still open, standing there he watched as the young lad fell apart in front of his very hazel eyes**

**'I haven't got an eating disorder, I haven't, I haven't, I HAVEN'T' Joe threw his favourite teddy up the wall, only to instantly regret it**

**'Frankie'**

**'Uncle Brian, why can't they understand?' Joe asked clutching his teddy tight**

**'Joe, they're only worried about you because they care about you'**

**'They have a fu...'**

**'Joseph, we nearly lost your dad back in 1975 because of what he was doing to his body'**

**'You're scared it's going to happen to me too aren't you?'**

**'Yes, we are, we love you and seeing you like this is breaking our hearts'**

**'Uncle Brian, I don't want to be like this, I want to be healthy and for the press to back off about me and my dad'**

**'There is a way, you could be healthy Joseph but this is not it'**

**'Sorry'**

**'All is forgiven but you need to let us help you with your recovery'**

**'How long will it take?'**

**'Well it took your father a good year to fully recover, with being a dad and work, we made sure he ate and told us if he felt the need to relapse'**

**'Uncle Brian, can you and dad help me please?'**

**'Yeah sure we can and now about the self-harming'**

**'I do it because of the press putting pressure on me revealing the truth about John being my dad'**

**'Joseph, don't ever listen to those total assholes, just you knowing the truth is proof enough'**

**Back downstairs John was still fathoming out what to do about Joseph, when Joe (still with his teddy in his hand) and Brian stood in the kitchen door way**

**'Dad, I have something I'd like to ask?'**

**'Good ahead son'**

**'Can you please help me with my recovery please?'**

**'Of course I can'**

**'We all can, if you'd like' Roger piped up after a long silence**

**'I'd like that thank you'**

**Saying his goodbyes, Joe headed back to his house to ask Gwilym the same question, once he had thanked Brian that was**


	40. Joe's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's past comes back to haunt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not a single clue how filming a movie goes but anyhow enjoy the chapter

**Having been the first one to arrive on set, Joseph headed straight to his trailer to catch up on social media, when Cam DM'ed with the tweet saying sorry, opening the DM up he would in plain black and white pictures of him, his dad and what looked like a forged birth certificate confirming the truth. 'Why now' he murmured as he heard someone knock on his trailer door 'Frankie, you're need in hair and make-up' came the voice, opening the door he could see Gwilym was standing there, throwing his arms around the taller man he broke down in tears**

**'Hey, hey, hey what's wrong' he whispered entering his boyfriend's trailer and closing the door behind him, getting no answer he picked up Joe's phone and saw the headline 'THE TRUTH IS OUT', Gwilym felt angry that some sick twisted bastard, would go as far as faking a birth certificate for a few measly pounds, letting his eyes wonder he could see Joseph had cried himself to sleep as he put Joe's phone down, standing outside he waited for either Brian or Roger to start questioning why their nephew wasn't on set. He didn't have to wait that long when as usual Roger came raring his mouth off demanding to know where his nephew was**

**'Shh, he's in there asleep' Gwilym pointed the trailer behind him**

**'What?'**

**'Some twat has forged his birth certificate and sold it to a newspaper'**

**'Oh god'**

**'I know, poor soul is heartbroken'**

**'He doesn't believe it does he?'**

**'Not for a second'**

**'Good'**

**Back on set Rami wasn't having the best of filming experiences, what with Singer complaining about every little movement he was doing wrong. By the beginning of the scene where he walks down the hall way while the cats would be eating, Rami had had enough and the director snapping at him, so in reciprocation Rami snapped at him, asking the now lost for words director where he was going wrong, silently declaring 'nowhere' Singer returned to behind the camera 'Exactly' Rami mumbled as he took his place near the camera screen ready to do another take of him walking down the hall way. Meanwhile back at the trailer John was having a nightmare of time trying to stop his son from doing something he knew he'd later on regret doing**

**'Frankie, listen as soon as the filming is over, we can tell everyone the truth in whatever way you want to tell them, OK'**

**'You really mean that dad?'**

**'Yes, I do really mean that'**

**'Thanks'**

**'Any time but son, I think I'll need to go and rescue your friend from the clutches of hell' John smiled as they both headed out on to the set where Rami was in the middle of being tempted to throw something at Singer, heavily sighing the Leicester lad headed somewhere private and made a phone call to Dexter Fletcher, asking him to prepare just in case he was needed.**

**The next scene was meant to be Freddie (Rami) being driven to Wembley but even that scene had Singer bitching when Rami was staring out the window instead of at the camera screen 'I was admiring the view' Rami said with a blank expression**

**'We're supposed to be filming a movie here, not an advert for Ray Bans' Singer stomped off 'Again please'. It must have took a good 3 hours to film just that one scene because by the time Gwilym checked his watch, it was nearing on for 3pm and their lunch break.**

**'We'll continue filming after lunch' Singer snapped as the lads walked off.**

**When they were sure Singer was out of earshot, the four lads started complain about his behaviour 'Dad, you need to really sort him out, he's been nothing but a pain in the arse' Joe whined trying to take his mind off the newspaper article when he felt his phone vibrate, taking it out his pocket, he swiped to reveal a text from Luke revealing some good and bad news...**

**Good news was they arrested the person who forged Joseph's birth certificate...**

**Bad news was not only did this person live in America, but this person happened to be Joe's ex-boyfriend, seeking revenge for the younger man breaking up with him**

**Feeling like he wanted to throw up, Joe sunk to his knees and covered his mouth as Roger quickly rushed around to see if he could find anything for his nephew to expel any stomach contents into it while Gwilym carried on explaining why Joe's ex done the dirty on him making Ben and Rami shake their heads in disbelief, after finally finding something Roger rushed to his nephew's side and placed it in front of him and in good time too as Joseph began emptying his stomach into whatever it was his Uncle had found prompting everyone around him to cringe at hearing the youngster expel everything he had eaten that morning.**

**Feeling like he couldn't bring anything else up Joe sat on the floor with his knees close to his chest. Lowering himself to his son's level John lifted the tear stained face of Joe up and replied 'Frankie, look at me please you don't need twats like that ruining your relationship with me'**

**'He did nothing wrong though' Ben piped up angrily**

**'We know Benjamin, it's just there are people out there who can't accept the fact that their relationship with Frankie is over' Gwilym explained as he, Ben and Rami carefully helped the native New Yorker up and pulled him into a hug, allowing Brian to snap a picture and share it to his Instagram account with the caption**  
_**Friends will be friends** _  
_**Right till the end** _

**Once lunch was over and Joseph felt a lot calmer, they returned to film backstage and their entrance to the Live Aid stage.**

**Once the clapper board went down, the boys could sigh a breath of relief, glad that, that day of drama had ended. Choosing to meet up with his dad Joe said his goodbyes and made his way to where his dad was talking**


	41. Singer Pushes His Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singer gets on everyone's nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... Brief mentions of homophobia and racism

**Day 2 of filming and it wasn't going to get any easier with Singer at the helm, as Joseph found out the hard way after arriving at Heathrow late for the next scene in the movie, Freddie baggage handling suitcases while having to deal with a racist co-worker, telling him he missed a suitcase. Singer being an arrogant idiot stared to berate him for being late, choosing to ignore Singer's whining, Joseph made his way straight to hair and make up. Sliding into the awaiting chair, he slightly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder**

**'Hey, hey, hey, hey Muhammed Ali, it's only me' Rami replied seeing Joe getting into his fighting stance**

**'Sorry Ram, I never slept last night the memory of that twat kept me awake'**

**'Joe mate, I've known you for 11 years and not once have you let a narcissistic twat like that get to you'**

**'Yeah, but why did he have to do it now?'**

**'Because he's a revengeful and jealous filled prat who can't accept it's over' a voice came from the door way causing the two Americans to turn round 'Joseph, I dated the prat before you and after becoming successful in the music industry, the prat started spreading rumours about me, one rumour that he spread lead me to getting arrested'**

**'Shit'**

**'Joseph Francis Deacon language' John's voice could be overheard the shortish lad's shoulders**

**'Sorry dad'**

**'Anyway when the cops found out what had happened, they arrested him for making false allegations'**

**'What about now?'**

**'Now, I'm happy I found a loving husband and have two wonderful kids we've adopted'**

**'How did you get over it?'**

**'It took me a while to initially get over it, going back to my parents was out of the question though'**

**'Why?'**

**'When I told them I was gay, they didn't like it. I mean having a gay son in the 2000's unfortunately wasn't their idealistic way of living, so they kicked me out and I ended up homeless and that's when I met him'**

**'No offence right but what do you mean idealistic?'**

**'My parents were convinced that they were still living in the 1960's'**

**'Wow'**

**'What was so significant about the 1960's?' Rami asked**

**'Back in the 60's it was considered a crime to be gay' Joe explained 'If you were found to be gay, you were arrested'**

**'Joe's right back in the 60's if two gay men showed any slight PDA, they'd end up being arrested' Dylan added**

**'So I guess some people still have this mind sight that being gay isn't acceptable. Christ no wonder so many people are scared of coming out'**

**'You would be right, it's gone as far as homophobic people claiming they could cure gay men'**

**'Eventually after relaunching my career as a singer in a band, I finally found Mr. Right in a bloke called Killian, we got married last year'**

**'RAMI' came Singer's voice clearly still annoyed that Rami was taking his time in hair and make up**

**'Who that's pillock?' the lads they came to know as Dylan asked**

**'Oh him, that's one director who can kiss goodbye to directing if he ever talks to my son and his friends like that again' John snarled**

**'And who exactly are you?' Singer snapped**

**'I'm going to be your worst nightmare if you carry talking to these lads like they are dirt' Dylan responds 'I've dealt with idiots like you before'**

**Stomping off to his director's chair, Singer muttered something in which Dylan heard 'And another thing I'd watch that attitude if I were you'**

**'I could give you a tour of the set while Rami is filming his scenes' Joe smiled**

**'I'd like that, maybe Gwilym could come along?'**

**'Good idea' Joe linked his arm around Gwilym and like he promised he took the 29 year old on a tour of the set. An out of breathe Ben caught up with his two cast mates, telling them that Singer had eventually finished filming the scene where Freddie was working at Heathrow and that he wanted them to meet up with Jack Roth and Tim Staffell at the makeshift Whisky A Go Go Club**

**'Well look who's finally joined us' Tim joked as the others smiled**

**'Word of warning Jack, Singer's on the path of pissing everyone off'**

**'Thanks' Jack replied as they made their way into hair and make up.**

**'Oh forget to tell you, I've pressed charges towards my ex' Joe spoke looking straight at Gwilym**

**'Good, he deserve to be incarcerated or whatever it's called'**

**Meanwhile Rami was having a tough time controlling his temper towards Singer, luckily he had his on-screen sister Priya Blackburn to keep him calm.**

**That afternoon with Rami finally with the rest of the gang, the Smile "performance" could be filmed watching from behind the scenes Joe let slip a smile at seeing Gwilym sporting a raven haired wig and playing his Red Special, when he caught glimpse of Joe smiling 'Oi Lee, focus on the camera and not on him behind me'**

**'Excuse me I do have a name you know, it's Joseph, I'm sure you know it by now or do you need me to write it down so you don't forget'**

**Once the Smile concert was over, filming for the next scene moved backstage where Joe caught a glimpse of his brother Luke, chatting away to several other cast members including Lucy and and very worked up Singer 'PLACES PEOPLE' he shouted as Freddie walked past earning a wink from one of the concert goers (Luke Deacon), when Freddie eventually stops in front of Mary speechless before saying that he wanted to meet Smile, who were having their own problems outside, thanks to Tim (Jack Roth) quitting the band. When it came to actually film that scene Ben, Gwilym and Jack burst out laughing every time Brian said Humpy Bong causing Singer to eventually snap at the three lads**

**Inside Joe congratulated his brother on a job well done, when they suddenly heard a shouting match going on outside, looking at each worryingly they both ran outside in unison and saw Gwilym shouting at Singer**

**'Well do something' Singer whined as the crowd increased**

**'Why, all you have been doing is criticizing us over nothing' Ben said appearing from behind Luke**

**It took a good two hours before Gwilym managed to calm down enough to re-shoot the Tim leaving scene again and yet again once Singer was proud of the scene he began filming the scene where Freddie meets Roger and Brian, who decides there and then that he's going to break out into singing Doing All Right, but not before Roger pokes fun at his overbite making the lad feel a little insecure. As Freddie began to walk away he was asked if he could play the bass in which he simply said no**


	42. Joe Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph finally snaps at Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not a clue where the deleted scene of John (Joe) auditioning for Smile/Queen was meant to fit in, so I just took an automated guess

**Despite his outbursts, Joe had some how managed to keep a relatively calm temper during film, now though his calm temper would push him to over breaking point and all it would take is one fucking annoying director to make it happen. Arriving on set earlier than everyone else, Joseph made his way to his trailer to prepare for the day ahead in the hope that not only would he make his dad proud but it'll get him in Singer's good books, although the second option seemed less likely to happen giving the past circumstances of him losing his temper because of how totally idiotic the director was being. He was about to check his social media when a bang on his trailer door made him jump and caused him to drop his phone 'Shit' he muttered picking up the phone from it's resting place on the floor, standing up he went to see who was at his door but stopped and tensed up when he heard Singer's voice telling Ben to get back to the set. Seconds later he found himself in hair and make-up getting ready to film what would be his first scene in the movie as John.**

**'You'll be fantastic' Luke smiled watching on from behind the camera with John by his side**

**'Thanks'**

**'And action' Singer shouted**

**Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked his way through the hall way of Imperial College and stopped at a set double doors, hestitanting to push them open, he jumped backwards when Singer shouted 'Stop' startling a quick-tempered Roger too**

**'Why, he was doing alright'**

**'Again' Singer scowled**

**By the seventh take Singer finally allowed Joe to take a breather as he prepared the scene inside of the hall where the audition was being held. Feeling confident he called Joe over and told him where to stand before taking his place behind the camera and calling action making Joe forget his lines**

**'Son, you can do this' John encouraged from the sidelines as Singer shot the take again and again until he felt it was perfect, as for Joe, the poor soul was on the verge of hitting something (or someone) if he had to hear Singer tell him to redo the take again.**

**'Joe, you'll ne-'**

**'No, I simply refuse to redo this take, so you can take this scene and you can shove it where the fucking sun don't shine because I quit. And do you want to know the reason why I quit, it's because of you, I have honestly had it up to here with you and your stinking attitude berating us, every time did something that wasn't up to your standard. You think you're the high and fucking mighty to the point you make us redo retake after retake because with you one take isn't enough for you. Is it?' Joe finally snapped shutting Singer up 'You know what else that person you kept shouting at yesterday because he wasn't doing as he was told, happens to be one of my brothers, his name in case you forgot is Luke, L-U-K-E, Luke and he is the most caring person in the world and you had to go and make him feel like he was completely useless, when he isn't'**

**Watching on Joe's cast mates and brother stood in shock as the 34 year old continued giving Singer a piece of his mind before throwing his bass and storming off**

**'Frankie, you just can't quit, we need you for this film' Ben protested**

**'I'm sure my dad can find someone else'**

**'No I can't Joseph Francis Deacon, we picked you for one solid reason, you are the most talented actor I have ever known, you research and rehearse your character until you practically exhaust yourself to sleep' John explains 'Joseph, to me you're my son but to everyone else including your fans, you are that little boy from Jurassic Park'**

**'I can't work under his conditions'**

**'I know you can't son but neither can Rami, Ben and Gwilym'**

**'Dad can you please try and get a new director?'**

**'I'll see what I can do'**

**'OK' Joe sighed**

**'Joe, you alright?'**

**'Yeah, listen let's get on with the next clip alright, whatever that is'**

**'Sure, on one condition you reconsider your decision to quit, we need you on set Frankie'**

**'I'll think about it'**

**Arriving on set at BIBA, the lads waited until Mr. Misery choose to make his appearance before choosing to get changed. As filming began the lads entered the store in search for their first upcoming gig as Smile/Queen with new members Deacy and Freddie.**

**Leaving his band mates to talk in the background Freddie went off to see of he could find anything of extravagance that he liked, when Mary walked up behind him and decided to ghelp him out with accessoring the purple jacket he was wearing, smiling she faced the mirror with Freddie doing the same a second later and told him how stunning he looked causing the young boy to smile. Behind the camera Singer was shaking his head causing Joe to look in Singer's direction 'Don't even think about it' he thought as Singer yelled 'Stop'**

**'Joseph, don't' Roger warned**

**'Why, shouldn't I, he's doing this on purpose to piss everybody off and it's time someone told him that'**

**'You did Joe, in fact you caused more of scene then I did when I locked myself in the cupboard'**

**'Once more' Singer replied as Roger tried to keep his nephew from wanting to deck Singer**

**Choosing to refuse redoing the take Joe stormed off and headed straight to his trailer, following him Roger sighed closing the door behind them**

**'Frankie, your dad is trying his best to get Dexter Fletcher down here'**

**'I know, it's just I had enough of Singer, making us do retakes when it was perfect the first time'**

**'That's directors for you, I had the same problem with one director, once the video was filmed though I told him to fuck off'**

**'Classy Uncle Rog'**

**Without knocking Gwilym opened his boyfriend's trailor door and told him that if Singer steps out of line again then he's fired, making the older man smile**


	43. Joseph Returns To Old Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe starts to self-harm again and Singer goes missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self-harming is featured in the chapter, if not a fan please skip this chapter  
> Also here in the UK the principal is known as a Headmaster

**Heading straight to his trailer, Joe knew what he was going to do and this time his nobody was going stop him. Getting out his old self-harming kit, he took out one of the blades and placed the little cloth wallet down on the sink, before sliding down the bathroom door where he proceeded to make the first cut near the crease of his elbow, silently thanking Julian for picking out a long-sleeved top for his next scene otherwise he'd storm off and Rami knew more than everyone else how hard it could be to try and convince the younger man to return to the set. Checking the time on his phone, he realised it was getting on for 11am 'Fuck' he silently cursed tucking the blood ridden blade back into it's small pocket before hiding them away from prying eyes. Slowly standing he made his way on set to find his dad giving someone a really bad mouthful of abuse down the phone, shocking everyone around him, especially Roger who has never heard such colourful language to come from John's mouth EVER but when you can give as good at you get then who knows. Returning to his trailer, Joseph locked the door and resumed cutting himself until he felt tired. Back on the set John wasn't exactly having an easy time convincing the big guns at Fox to get into contact with Singer or all hell well break lose and he meant all hell _WOULD_ break lose. Wanting to talk to Joe alone, Gwilym quietly snuck off and headed to his boyfriend's trailer. Knocking on the door, he got no response so he quietly opened the door and looked around to find it empty, he was about to leave when he heard what sounded like an almost choked cry come from the shower room **

**'Frankie?'**

**Still getting no answer Gwilym forced his way into the bathroom and noticed Joe looking ghostly pale and shivering from sitting in ice cold water reigning down from the shower**

**'Frankie, what happened?'**

**Getting no answer the Welshman began to panic, so doing what he could he picked up Joe's phone and dialled Brian's number and explained how he had found Joseph, prompting the curly haired guitarist to hang up and race to where his nephew was, grabbing a stray bathrobe as he did. Entering the trailer he saw a soaking wet Gwilym clutching an unresponsive Joseph 'Here you go' Brian passed Gwilym the bathrobe to put around Joe while searching for one to give to Gwilym to wear while also on the phone to the emergency services, who arrived in no less than 10 minutes flat. Gathering Ben and Allen up, he asked if they could keep John busy while the paramedics placed John in the back of the waiting ambulance**

**'Sure we can, Blondie here can use some tips on his drumming skills' Allen joked earning a filthy look from Ben**

**'Oi, less of the Blondie'**

**It took only a good 25 to 30 minutes to get Joe from the Bo Rhap set to the hospital the paramedics worked at, following them inside Brian could only watch as they tried to wake an unconscious Joseph Deacon up**

**Back on set John had finally convinced them to allow Dexter Fletcher to take charge of directing, when Allen asked if John could show Ben some drumming techniques, agreeing, he lead Ben to where the drums were and asked him what he needed help with. Briefly explaining what he felt he needed help on, the two got set to work.**

**That afternoon with Brian still up the hospital with his nephew, all thoughts turned to who was going to direct now that Singer was apparently missing when a soft moan came from the hospital bed where Joe was lying with an IV line running down his arm**

**'Uncle Bri' he whispered seeing the outline of grey curly hair and a pair of hazel coloured eyes looking worried**

**'Frankie, you had me worried'**

**'Sorry'**

**'It's OK Frankie just don't do this again'**

**'I won't. Uncle Bri does my dad know?'**

**'Not at all, he's been giving Fox a mouthful of abuse because of Singer's behaviour'**

**'What's going to happen now?'**

**'Well Singer's still in charge of directing no thanks to the pillocks at Fox'**

**'Oh great' Joseph sighed as Roger and Tiger Lily enter the room quietly**

**'Frankie, you alright?'**

**'Yeah, I'm fine thanks'**

**'Frankie, what were you seriously thinking?'**

**'Not the time or place Rog' Brian warned**

**'Yeah dad let the lad breath'**

**'Lils can you ring my mum please?'**

**'Ronnie?' Tiger Lily asked earning a slow but sure nod off her older cousin 'Yeah, sure I can'**

**An hour later and Joe awoke to seeing his mum stroking his auburn hair**

**'How long have you been here?' he asked yawning**

**'About 5 minutes, when Tiger Lily called and explained what had happened, I dropped everything'**

**'Mum, I can't deal with this any more, if it's not the press being prats it's Singer being an idiot and it's not Singer being an idiot, it's the press being prats'**

**'Son, listen to me you just need to take it one stride at a time, if you feel like you're being overwhelmed with stuff, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help'**

**'I messed up didn't I?'**

**'No you didn't we all react to things in a different way, when John found out I pregnant with Laura, his fatherly instincts to protect his daughter kicked in. She once had her heart broken once and John went mad at the kid for breaking her heart'**

**'Wow, although that was exactly like my step-dad when my mum was pregnant with Mary his fatherly instincts kicked in. Have you ever watched A Christmas Story?'**

**'Can't say that I have'**

**'Oh, well there's this one scene where Ralphie loses his temper with this bully called Scut Farkus and starts attacking him, his younger brother Randy goes and fetches their mum, who stops her son from attacking the bully even more. He then breaks down in tears because he's worried his dad will give him a stern telling off. Mary did exactly the same thing once after she had enough of bullies tormenting her, she attacked them, she got called in the headteachers' office and suspended for two weeks, which didn't please my step-dad one bit, he frogmarched his way into the school and demanded to see the headteacher to ask why his daughter got suspended and her bullies didn't, when he got told it was because Mary had been fighting he saw red and went mad telling the school that they should have done something sooner, then Mary standing up for herself wouldn't of had to happen. On the way home he told Mary that while he wasn't angry with her, she should learn to not let her temper get the better of her'**

**'It's not easy growing up in the spotlight especially when your father is a member of Queen'**

**'I always found it difficult you know growing up in the spotlight, it was always Joseph this, Joseph that. Sometimes I just wish I could be like normal kids' Joe explained as the nurse entered**

**'Mr. Deacon, how are you feeling today?'**

**'Just a little thirsty but otherwise just fine'**

**'We'll be keeping you in overnight for observation'**

**'Well that's my cue to leave, get some rest son and I'll see you tomorrow**

**Leaving Joe to get some sleep, Ronnie decided to call Gwilym to let him know what was going on**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding another story of mine, I'm in two minds whether I should continue with it


	44. Joseph Strikes Like A Wild Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by the sex scene between Elton John (Taron Egerton) and John Reid (Richard Madden) in Rocketman  
> And also a smut warning  
> I know Joe doesn't have greenish-grey eyes but in this story he does

**It was never unusual to hear the odd grunt or groan when it came to Joseph and Gwilym expressing how they felt towards each other (as Gwilym would put it), what was unusual was how they reacted after coming down from their massive orgasms... Gwilym would always fall to sleep straight away leaving Joseph wide awake to think about things. This time however things were going to be different and Frankie made sure of that and with his boyfriend's birthday and Thanksgiving just around the corner, there was no better excuse there and then to put his plan into action. He'd have to wait though as they had a big day ahead of them filming god knows where and with Singer still apparently "missing", it was left down to Newton Thomas Siegel to direct just until, they found a director to finish the film. The first that was to be filmed saw Freddie sitting at the bus stop circling ads as he waited, when Roger pulled up in a navy blue van with John sandwiched in between the blonde haired drummer and Brian. Honking the horn Freddie looked up and noticed Deacs looking less than impressed about the seating arrangement**

**'Cut' Newton called startling the four lads 'That was perfect' he smiled as they moved onto the next scene which saw Brian giving John useless tips while the younger man was trying to change a tyre 'It's er, it's counter clockwise, I think you'll find John'**

**'Oh is it now, thank you Brian, would you like to do it, please feel free?' he asked with a slight sarcastic tone to his voice**

**'No, no you're doing a good job' Brian answered looking at Deacy as the younger man just about gave up and joined the others**

**Then came the awkward scene where Freddie asks how much they thought they could get for the van causing Roger to retort 'I hope you're joking' making the other three lads burst out laughing at how funny yet serious what Roger said was. Thirty minutes later the lads felt calm enough to continue filming, arriving at an old warehouse that was made to look like the old Trident Recording Studios that Queen recorded when they first started out, trying to get a record deal.**

**The next scene being filmed was the exchanging of money in front of the an annoyed Brian and already pissed off John and Roger, while Mary was smiling in the background the whole time. Knowing what scene was coming up next the lads headed to makeshift recording studio unaware that Nik and Mutt were watching from behind the scenes, prepared to help out in case anything went wrong or in case one of the lads needed help. It was only after Newton called 'That's a wrap, thank you lads' that Ben and Gwilym had noticed that the two men were standing there smiling away, impressed at what the cast had learned in such a small amount of time**

**'You guys were fantastic' Nik beamed 'Especially you Gwilym given the circumstances you found yourself in'**

**'Thank you, er it's OK if I have a picture took with you?' Gwilym asked awkwardly as Nik nodded towards the three to join in the picture. Taking the picture on Gwil's phone Deacy smiled seeing how close the lads had been getting since the early days of filming. Once he was given his phone back, he uploaded it to Instagram and tagged his three cast mates in the post**

**Once another day of filming had ended, all Gwilym wanted to do was head home, run himself a hot bath and get all the thoughts of him wearing clogs and the curly haired wig out of his system, his boyfriend though had others ideas, so leaving Gwilym to ponder what an earth he was doing, he made his way to the en-suite bathroom and started running himself a bath, not forgetting to add the jasmine infused bubble bath to help him relax, while in the bedroom Joseph was whizzing round full of energy preparing for the night ahead, which may or may not lead to them getting complaints from their neighbours about the level of the noise they were planning to make. Carefully placing the chocolate flavoured lube on his bedside table, when he noticed he forgot the condoms 'Shit' he thought as he stood up and began running through every drawer they had in the bedroom, finding none, he was about to swear when he suddenly realised that the other night when Ben and Jess were getting "better acquainted", so with just his jogging/pyjama bottoms on, the auburn haired lad ran to the bedroom where Ben and Jess had been staying and found exactly what he was looking for... A pack of hot chocolate flavoured condoms, silently tiptoeing back to the master bedroom and almost dropping them in the process as he heard a voice from behind him asking him what he was doing, quickly stashing the condoms underneath his pillow he turned round to find a semi-aroused Gwilym standing there with his arms folded and clearly angry at the older boy, letting all the power of speech run away from him Joe bowed his head in defeat.**

**'Frankie Deacon, I'm going to ask you once more, what are you doing?'**

**Finally finding his words the only thing Joe could muster up and say was 'Nothing' before stashing the lube and unused condoms into the bin and making his way downstairs armed with a blanket and a pillow. Taking his place on the settee Joseph wondering that maybe if he had just told Gwil of what he was planning to do then he probably wouldn't find himself lying downstairs on the settee, but then again if he did tell him then it would have ruined his boyfriend's birthday surprise. Meanwhile upstairs Gwilym panic dialled Ben, in the hope he could talk with the young blonde**

_'Ben speaking'_

_'Ben, thank god, I've done something stupid'_

_'You've upset Joe again?'_

_Gwilym swore Ben knew more about Joseph than he did and he had been dating the American since the first day of filming Live Aid (the Live Aid performance that Singer "apparently" had lost)_

_'Yeah, how did you know?'_

_'Gwilym, it's not that hard when you read his body language. So what did you do this time?'_

_'I caught him with a box of what looked like your condoms Benjamin'_

_'And let me guess... He wanted to have sex with you but you being angry said no?'_

_'No offence Ben but you really need to stop studying our body languages, it's really creeping me out'_

_'Oh gee thanks I'm hurt' Ben sniggered sarcastically as Jess fell about laughing in the background 'But seriously Gwil mate have you thought about why he was doing all this romantic stuff'_

_'Yes' Gwilym bluntly replied_

_'Gwilym Lee'_

_'OK, no I haven't'_

_'Gwil, I love you but sometimes you can be the dumbest person I know'_

_'Benjamin!' Gwilym warned_

_'Alright, keep you fucking cock in your trousers. It was meant to be a surprise for your birthday'_

_'Erm, oh'_

_'Gwilym Lee speechless that's a first' Ben joked_

_'I need to go, see ya at work tomorrow'_

**After hanging up Gwilym headed downstairs and found Joseph lying on top of an old blanket naked and masturbating in rhythm to a porn movie from what Gwilym could guess was from the 1960's**

**'Joe' Gwilym said stopping the older man from jerking himself off 'I need to apologise. I had no idea you were planning a surprise for my early birthday present'**

**'Ben told you then?'**

**'Yeah, he did'**

**'Gwil, I love you but you need to sort these problems out on your own instead of phoning other people or even running to them'**

**'I will but for now can you forgive me please?'**

**'Nope' Frankie teased**

**'Frankie please?'**

**'I'll forgive you on two conditions'**

**'And they are'**

**'One you suck my cock'**

**'And?'**

**'Two you fuck me into oblivion'**

**'OK' he muttered as for the second time in an hour he lost his power to speak**

**Graciously getting down on his knees' Gwilym's eyes fell wide as he took hold of Joseph's rock hard erection and began kissing the tip tasting the pre-cum that was already leaking from the engorged flesh**

**'Suck me until I tell you to stop' Joe demanded still upset that his boyfriend had to call Ben to deal with _his_  problems **

**'Oh god, uh uh fuck' Joe moaned as Gwilym made work of the younger man's throbbing dick**

**'Stop' Joe gasped as he grabbed hold of his cock and started to gather momentum as he felt his orgasm grow ever closer 'Face up, I want to cover it with my cum'**

**Looking up Gwilym could see Joe's tell tale signs that he was about unleash load after load of his milky white cum and as usual he wasn't wrong as less than thirty seconds later Joseph came with such ferocity that it would even the cutest male porn star blush tomato red with embarrassment. A good 10 mites later and exhausted Joseph lay on the blanket, that was now lying on the floor. Gwilym sat up beside him and smiled 'Fuck me babe, I've never seen you have an orgasm like that before'**

**'Well that what usually happens when you can't fuck your boyfriend at work'**

**'Oh shit forgot about the sex ban. Won't your dad like go ballistic at us or something?'**

**'Nah, he said he doesn't care what we get up to behind closed doors'**

**'So any way you ready for me to fuck you into oblivion?'**

**'Fuck yeah'**

**'Such a potty mouth, I might have to introduce you to a swear jar' Gwilym teased**

**'You'll do no such thing'**

**'Wanna bet'**

**Without giving a Joseph choice to answer, Gwilym without stopping slipped his way inside Joe, once fully inside the shorter man, Gwilym slipped back before ramming back in**

**'Fuck, harder uuh uuh that's the spot' Joe moaned as Gwilym repeatedly hit his sweet spot**

**After hearing Joe moan faster, harder Gwilym picked up the pace until he could feel his orgasm build up inside of him, a good hour later he came unleashing string after string of cum inside Joseph. Feeling his cock wilting Gwilym carefully pulled out and carried a fast asleep Joe up to bed before heading back downstairs to clean up the mess he and Joe had created, looking at the NY Yankees clock on the wall he noticed it was getting on 4am 'Shit, we were shagging each other for three hours, wow' Putting the blanket into the wash it dawned on him that this was how Joe just have felt all the times they've have sex and he'd fallen asleep straight away afterwards.**


	45. Quick Update

**For those wondering I will keep updating this story when I can, at the moment I'm working on re-writing another story I'm yet to finish, so when I get up to date with this other story I shall be continuing with this one.**

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it not being my best, I've got a lot of things on my mind


End file.
